Cry of Wolves
by ThunderingShadow
Summary: Aelin, Alpha wolfess of the Light-Bringer Pack, has a younger sister, who was taken by the Hallivards the night her parents were murdered. Kadea, Alpha wolfess of the Fireblood Pack, has grown up without knowing her past. What will happen when Aelin and Kadea find each other? And what will happen when the Vampires come to play?
1. Prolouge, Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new FanFic of mine that I'm trying out. If you've read Words of Werewolves by Ea Skyrah, then you may find that I may have a few similar ideas to her, but just please know, I'm not trying to steal anything from his/her work!**

 **One other note, there are a few people that aren't in the ToG books that I'm adding in to add another twist to the story. These characters are based on real people that I know, and they are really excited about being part of this FanFic. But, thing is for them, they have no idea about what they're going to be like, or what they are, or what part they will play.**

 **Also, just saying, this first chapter is a prologue if you haven't already read below. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Prolouge:_

 _ **Aelin:**_

Howls split the air, as the hunters came back. The snarl of the hungry pack rumbled like thunder behind me as I padded out to the gates. Eyes roving over the fresh kills, I intercepted the hunt leader, a strongly muscled male, with shining brown eyes, a dark brown coat with black smudge on his left flank, and nodded to the side. I hear him follow after me, and when we're out of earshot of the others, I turn to face him.

 _Shift_ , I said.

Dipping his head in obedience, the wolf shifted, and Chaol stood infront of me, dressed in his usual attire of a tight fitting dark grey t-shirt, with long black jeans, and a pair casual, black Converse. I shifted with him, and brushed down my dusty green tank top that I had paired with faded and torn denim jeans.

"What are the numbers?" I asked warily, already partially knowing what to expect.

Shaking his head in defeat, Chaol mumbled out his answer. "Not good, Alpha. The numbers are getting lower and lower each day. The reason is still unknown." His voice was pained, as if he knew how much of an impact this had on not just me, but the pack as well.

Snarling out curses bad enough to make grown men cry, I turned around, magic fuelling me on, and punched through three layers of solid brick wall without feeling an ounce of pain. Chaol swore and grabbed my waist, pulling me away from the crumbling wall, and covering my body with his as dust and debris rain showered down on us. Panting from the adrenaline, I clenched my eyes shut and closed my hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch something else, or shift.

I felt Chaol look behind us as the dust and final pieces of debris settled, and his arms slid out from around my waist. A metallic tang came from somewhere close to me, and I felt something trickling down my knuckles, and in between my tense fingers. I opened my eyes and opened my hands, watching the blood well from the gouges left over from the holes my nails had left, drip down my wrist, and fall to the ground. Each drop sparkled in the sunset as they fell, and yet I still watched.

" _Aelin_ ," Chaol whispered behind me.

I grunted, letting him know that I was listening, and he continued.

"We came across a scent today that I thought you may want to know about."

"And what was this scent?" My voice sounded dull, flat, and distant as I spoke.

"A Changed one. Male. And newly Changed." I heard Chaol swallow.

I turned around to face him. "Did you come across it?"

He shook his head, and looked away, eyes misted with still raw memories. I took his hand with my unbloodied one, and his eyes met mine.

"We'll be fine, Chaol. They can't reach us here." He shook his head again, but I gripped his hand harder. "They will never come here, because they fear us, and we have more abilities then their own. We'll be fine Chaol."

His eyes showed the pain that he had never gotten over, even after all these years. My heart faltered for a beat when I saw them.

Changing topic, Chaol mumbled something that I didn't catch at first.

"What was that, sorry?"

Smiling weakly, Chaol looked at me full in the eyes. "We found her. We finally found her."

Gobsmacked, I stood there, dumbfounded, just looking at Chaol. "A – are you certain that it was her?" My heart was pounding so loudly that I was sure that even humans would have been able to hear it.

Chaol nodded, and explained everything quickly. After he was finished, I nodded, dazed, and walked away. I felt the weight of his stare following me, but I didn't care. I started to jog, but as the shadows of the forest rose to meet me, I broke into a sprint. I didn't know if Chaol followed me or not. All I could think about was those three words: _We found her._

Flying through the trees, I blindly dodged, zigzagged, and sidestepped around bushes, tree trunks and stumps. When I came to a log, I stepped up, and jumped off it, shifting midair. I landed on all fours, and powered on, each step faster than the last, before coming to a cliff edge. I skidded to a stop, claws leaving deep gouges in the dirt and rock. I walked up to the very edge, and stood there for a few moments, looking out over the valley bellow and around me. The sunset was glittering behind the trees, seeming to be watching me.

Then, throwing back my head, I howled to the slowly setting sun, and to the slowly rising moon. I howled for Chaol's loss. I howled for all of my pack. I howled for my parents who's deaths happened on this day, twelve years ago. I howled for Aedion, who was away dealing with the oversized leeches. For so many other reasons I howled, but one of the main reasons...

I howled for my younger sister.

* * *

 **Ok, so guys, I need a few ideas on what the packs are going to be called, as well as a few names for the Changed ones, and also what a few members of the packs are going to be called. Please review, and hope you all enjoy this FanFic as much as I do! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Nothing much to say here, but yeah. Thanks for reading, and here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Aelin:_

 _For so many other reasons I howled, but one of the main reasons…_

 _I howled for my younger sister._

* * *

 _A few hours before…_

 _ **Tiberio:**_

The sea seemed to stretch out for miles from this point. The 2 o'clock sunlight danced off the water. Surfers moved in and out of the perfectly arched waves, while closer to the shoreline, little kids and their parents played in the water, or built sandcastles next to open umbrellas. There were people everywhere, and as I looked around with a smooth smile on my face, a small breeze blew past, ruffling my hair faintly.

I moved to lean against the wooden railing of the viewpoint, my dark leather jacket sighing as I laid my arms over the edge, and shifted a leg around the other in a casual relaxed stance. I breathed in the salty air through my nose, and let it out, letting memories of my childhood fill my mind. The beach near our old house, spending the afternoons splashing around in the water with my older sister and mum, running out of the water to hug my dad as he came home.

I closed my eyes, reliving those memories as if they were taking place now, when a small scream split through the air. Alarmed, I swung my head around in the direction it came from, and I listened, heart in my throat. A sob came this time, and I started cautiously walking towards the noise. From the sound if it, the person was female, and young-ish. I moved with absolute silence, grateful from all the times I had snuck around the house to grab something off the table without mum seeing.

I crossed the quiet road, and walked down the path, ears straining for any noise. A cry sounded out this time, and I flattened myself against the wall, and looked down the alley. As soon as I looked, I honestly wished I hadn't. I whipped my head back around, heart pounding harder and faster than before. Swallowing, I considered what to do, weighing the pro's and con's of each option. Then, I made a split second decision, and walked down into the dark, shadowy alley, ignoring all of my common sense.

Two steps down, a shadow moved against one of the building walls, and stepped smoothly into my path. I couldn't see much of the person, but they had dark full length clothes on, long dark brown, almost black hair, and hazel eyes. His face was narrow with sharp, pronounced cheekbones, and his skin was fair. By the look of his face, he had about two or so years above my nineteen years. But something didn't seem right about him. A tingling at the back of my mind was making me edgy and making me want to get away from this guy.

"What brings you down this alley?" His voice had a purring edge to it.

"Look, can you and your friends stop attacking this kid please?" I asked, surprised to find my voice had a rough edge to it. "Just let her go. You're all older than her, and this is unfair for her."

Snorting, the guy replied back. "Look mate, I don't know who you think you are, but I sure know you have nothing to do with this girl. And besides. She owes us something, and we just came to get it from her."

I strained to look over his shoulder at the helpless girl. From what I saw now, she was pressed up against the wall, feet off the ground, and clawing at the hand gripping around her neck.

"Your friend is going to kill her," I said, attempting to step around the guy in front of me.

Hands lashed out, and shoved me away, nearly sending me sprawling onto the ground. "Don't try to be a hero, _Tiberio_ ," The purr was in the guys voice again. "Your only going to land yourself in the same position…"

I straightened myself up, and stayed out of the man's range. "And if I don't take your advice?" Something else occurred to me. "And why do you think my name is Tiberio?"

He smiled, showing me blazing white teeth, but as I watched, two top and two bottom teeth became longer and more pointed. "Because you and I both know that it is." And as quick as a cobra, he struck.

I dodged to the side, narrowly missing his fist, and punched back at him, aiming for the face. Hissing, the guy jumped back against a building wall, and pushed off, flying towards me. I dropped to the ground and onto my back, flinging a foot up when he flew over me. The breath went out of his lungs in an audible _oof_ , but he spun in midair and came back down. He landed where I had been moments ago, and looked up to cop a face full of fist as I punched him square in the nose.

His head snapped back and he roared, blood gushing from the broken nose. I kept my hands close to my head like I had been taught from the few boxing lessons I had taken, keeping on my toes, and watched as the man recovered himself, and ran at me. I jumped aside, but one of my arms was latched on to, and I was swung around and flung at a wall. The force behind it rattled the brain inside my skull, and my ears started ringing. Dazed, I could only watch as the guy glared smugly at me, before turning his head and saying something to his friend.

I turned my head to look at the girl, but found her slumped on the ground, unmoving. Groaning, my head drooped forward, but it was wrenched back as a hand grabbed my hair and forced me to look at the guy, now backed up by his friend. They both had the elongated teeth, and I could do nothing but look at them with as much definance as I could muster up. The friend that had joined Broken nose had blood dripping down his mouth, and his eyes were blazing rubies.

"Before you kill me," The words slurred in my mouth. "Just tell me this. What are you guys?"

They both looked at each other, and Broken nose's eyes became blazing rubies like his friend's.

" _Vampires_ ," They hissed in unison, before their fangs sank into my neck.

Excruciating pain ricocheted through me, and a strangled scream cut through my throat. No sooner had it left my mouth, when the vampires were knocked away from me. Dizzy on the effects the vampires had left me with, I could barely see straight enough to see what was playing out in front of my eyes. A giant black wolf was standing below me, hackled raised in aggression, with lips pulled back over the bared fangs in a snarl. The vampires had landed on their backs, but now they were on their feet with sharp nails producing out of their fingers, hissing back at the wolf.

Out of the shadows down the back of the alley came two more wolves, one smoky grey, one russet brown, while a large snowy white wolf came down the top of the alley. Surrounded, the vampires still stood their ground, still hissing at the wolves, while the russet brown one stood over the unmoving girl. Snarling, the grey, black and white wolves inched closer, herding the vampires like sheepdogs would with sheep, before the russet glanced at the black one and let out a little yip.

Without loosing focus, the black one growled, and I turned my head away, closing my eyes, listening in horror and disgust as a wet, tearing noise filled the alley. Unified snarling thundered around, drowning out the tearing, before a loud howl rocketed through the air. The howl came from right in front of me, and the sudden noise scared the hell out of me. As the howl finished, the echo remained still, but even that didn't stop the fleshy ripping noises started.

I clenched my eyes shut impossibly harder, and had to swallow down a rising gag as I felt wet drops splatter against my cheek. Screams filled the air, although they were quickly silenced. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but afterwards, the silence seemed almost alien. Footsteps came, and a voice whispered in my head.

 _Are you alright?_

Startled, I opened my eyes, and found two girls standing next to the black and white wolves. One of them had russet brown hair, while the other had smoky grey. Both had the same mint green eyes, but the main thing that caught my eye was they way they stood so easily next to the wolves, who were easily half their five ft. eight in height. The wolves could have easily taken a snap at them, but they were looking at me, heads tilted like giant curious dogs. All of them had blood dripping from either their mouths or hands, and as I opened my mouth to speak, a wave of dizziness slammed into me, and everything turned black.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks yet again for reading! Please, please, please review, because I still need some ideas for names of some of the wolves in Kadea's pack! So, anyways, thank you again, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, not much to say, only thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _All of them had blood dripping from either their mouths or hands, and as I opened my mouth to speak, a wave of dizziness slammed into me, and everything turned black._

* * *

 ** _Kadea:_**

As I finished tearing the head and throat out of the vampire, I turned and looked at the guy stuck in the wall. To my shook and horror, I recognised him instantly, and I turned to Maelynn. She looked about as surprised and horrified as I was, and I shook my head.

 _Why? Why_ him _of all people to witness this?_ I asked no one in particular.

 _Who is that?_ Fannia asked.

 _Oh. My._ God _… IS THAT HIM?!_ Squealed Falisha

Snarling, Mae growled at Falisha. _Shut up Fali. And yes. That's him._

Fali squealed again, and her twin instantly growled at her to shut up. Huffing in laughter, Mae and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

 _Fannia_ , I asked.

 _Yes. The girl is gone._ Fannia replied, knowing my question.

Nodding sadly, _She was too young_ , I replied. _Hey Fal, Fan, can you guys shift and come over here please?_

Nodding, both the twins replied _Yes alpha_ , and obeyed my request.

Knowing what was coming, Mae growled. _Fiiiiine, I'll talk to him if you babies aren't gonna have the guts to do it…_

I gave her a half-hearted snarl, and she returned one with a smug glint in her eyes. I bared my teeth at her, and watched as Ty started and opened his blue eyes and looked at us all with wonder. It made me a little sad to see him not recognise either Maelynn or I, but I knew that it was for the better. His eyes flicked from me, to Mae, to the twins, and repeated their course again. I knew that he wasn't thinking straight and he was trying to make himself concentrate by the squinted corner of his left eye, and my heart went out to him.

I subtly scented the air, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, I smelt death and decay. The scent of a Changed one. I surged forward, shifting, and caught Ty as he fell forward, roaring wordlessly. Maelynn and Fannia leapt forward to help me, and Falisha ran out the alley, running for the pack den. We laid Tiberio out on the cleanest part of the alley's street and I held him down by the shoulders as the others searched for any other injuries the vampires could have inflicted.

They came up with nothing other than a few minor cuts and bruises, a few broken bones, and a cut to the upper neck. Hands gentle, I smoothed some of his ruffled hair down, and cradled his head in my lap. Sticky red blood seeped through my light blue jeans as I ripped a few strips of my blue shirt off, and tied them around the wound.

With my heightened senses, I heard two sets of paws approaching rapidly, and looked up as Chiron came running down the alley, Falisha right on his heels. Chiron shifted as he came next to me, and immediately started working on everything, asking us questions that were necessary. Impatient, I ordered Falisha and Maelynn back to the pack den, to make sure everything was kept secure there, and to get together a few groups to search the pack's territory for any more vampire's that had breached the borders.

I sat with Chiron, holding Ty's limp hand, emotions swirling around my mind like a blizzard. I kept my eyes on Ty, trusting Chiron in what he was doing. As he was finishing up dressing the wounds and applying substitute casts for the moment, Chiron glanced at me, and smiled softly.

"He'll be okay, Kadea. He's a strong one." But he hesitated, thinking about something.

The hesitation perked my attention. "What is it, Chiron?"

His aqua eyes became curious and troubled. "You never realised?"

"Realised what?"

"That Tiberio is a Wolfblood?"

As if he had heard what Chiron had said, Ty started convulsing on the ground. I got to my knees and held him down, and Chiron scrambled to get something to calm him down. The convulsing got worse, and I struggled to hold him down. My heart was pounding, and panic started to settle in. I grit my teeth, and fought back the urge to shift. Chiron found what he wanted, and as he got closer to Ty, Tiberio's eyes opened. Startled, I looked down into the ruby red eyes, and grief racked through me. I heard a grunt, and whirled my head around to see Chiron slumped on the ground, and as soon as my eyes left Ty and took in Chiron, I was thrown off. I rolled and landed in a crouch, and raced after a fleeing Ty.

We met with a loud smack, and we crashed to the ground, grappling for the upper hand. I landed on top, and grabbed at his left hand. When my hand met his wrist, I locked my fingers around his watch, and ripped it off. Roaring, Ty bucked underneath me, and I flew off him. I twirled in the air, and landed like a cat.

I watched in anguish as Ty shuddered and had his first shift, raw pain filling his eyes. I held myself back from running to his side to help him, as he raised himself unsteadily to his paws. He was an enormous brown wolf, with burning red eyes, and a short, shaggy coat. He was larger than my own wolf form, and larger than the males in my pack, with muscle and power seeming to radiate off him. He just stood there, looking at me, with his mouth pulled back over his fangs, almost waiting for me to do something.

"Ty?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

Snarling at me, Tiberio threw back his head and howled savagely, before turning and racing off. I yearned to follow after him, but I knew if I did, it would make it all the worse. I knew Ty had no control over what he was doing, or how he was feeling, so I needed to wait until the effects of the first change all wore off. I wasn't surprised to find that my vision had started to blur as I watched Ty race down the street, heading towards the distant forest.

Before I turned back to go help Chiron, I tilted my head up and howled to Ty, answering his howl from moments ago.

 _The next day…_

 ** _Chaol:_**

I walked through the dining room, the hunting reports burning in my mind, as I made my way to the council room. I walked past a bunch of my hunting guild members and friends, and they called out to me, but I barely heard them and continued on. Winding my way through the den, I finally came face to face with the doors leading into the pack meeting room.

Breathing in deeply, I pushed open the doors and slipped in quietly, and took my seat, nodding at Manon, Asterin, Elide, Sam and a few others as we waited for Aelin and Lysandra to enter. I barely had to wait a few seconds before the alpha and beta entered, and we all stood and bowed our heads with our right hand over our hearts. They sat down, and motioned for us to take our seats. We all sat as one, and the meeting began.

Elide began, giving the reports on the health ward and all how the healers in training were going. Then came Sam with reports on the battle units, the Hell-bringers, giving Aelin and Lysandra all the necessary details on how well the training was coming along, and how he thinks that within a few more weeks, we will have a whole new sector of professional fighting wolves. Manon went next, telling the leaders briefly about her Shadow-walkers, before Asterin told us how her Scorpions were coming along nicely.

Then came my turn came, and I gave reports on how the hunters were going, but I didn't mention anything about how low the prey numbers were. After finishing, I sat back, leaning against the back of the carved wooden chair, and closed my eyes, listening to the rest of the leaders of the guilds giving Aelin and Lysandra the fortnightly information.

An hour of reports and planing later, the door opened up and we all looked over to see a messenger standing at the door.

"Yes?" Aelin asked the messenger.

"Apologies, alpha, but the Alpha of the Snowborn Pack is here." The room's atmosphere turned tense and hostile, and Aelin took a few moments to reply.

"Send him in." She turned to the rest of us. "We will continue this meeting in two days. Elide, may you please wait around outside until I have seen to what the alpha wants?"

Elide nodded, and we all rose, bowed our heads with our right hands over our hearts, before walking out of the room. I was lost in my thoughts as I left the room, and I walked right into Elide. Startled, I caught her as she fell back.

"I'm so sorry Elide," I hastily apologised.

"Oh, no, no, you're fine Chaol. I didn't even see you there." She smiled up at me, eyes filled with amusement.

Breathlessly I chuckled and shook my head. "Again, I'm sorry. My head wasn't in it's right place."

Elide nodded her head. "I've got to say, I'm with you. I need to see Aelin privately about something one of the healers in training came across the other day." Her voice rose slightly at the end in excitement.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What was it, if you don't mind me asking…"

"I'm sorry Chaol, I can't right now," Elide shook her head hard enough I thought it would fall off. I heard the door open behind us, and Aelin's scent washed over me as Dorian walked past. He smiled at me as he passed, and I heard a whisper in my head.

 _Outside, near the edge of the forest. Make something up about escorting me to the border or something._

"Elide? You wanted to see me?" Aelin's voice was soft and curious, and brought me back. "And hello again Chaol. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about as well?"

I turned to face my alpha, and I shook my head. "No, I was just talking to Elide." I looked at Elide again. "Tell me after?"

Her smile lit up the room, and she bounced into the room, Aelin's eyes following after her. Then she looked at me and dipped her head, before following her into the room. I watched as the door closed, and walked off to track down my oldest friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Still going strong with the story! Hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I am, and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _Chaol:_

 _I watched as the door closed, and walked off to track down my oldest friend._

* * *

 _ **Tiberio:**_

I woke in a daze, and found myself looking up at open blue sky. I laid there, confused, as my brain tried to sort through the hazy blur of yesterday. I could barely remember anything other than walking to the beach, reliving my childhood memories, and hearing the scream of a young girl. Other than that, there were only little flashes that remained.

 _Ruby red eyes. Excruciating pain. A black wolf. Hissing. A tearing noise. Howling._

Groggily I sat up, and nearly fainted. I laid back down and waited for my head to stop spinning, before slowly inching my way up into a sitting position. I looked over myself, finding I still had my clothes on from yesterday, and saw that I had shredded bandages hanging limply off my one of my arms, as well as one tied around my head. I tentatively reached back, and my fingers met heavy, sodden material, and as I pulled my hand away, it came back with blood coating the fingers.

Inside my chest, my heart started beating faster, and I felt pain in my mouth as something pierced the soft flesh of my bottom gums and tongue. I sucked the blood off my fingers, and gently pressed my tongue against two of my top teeth and two of my bottom teeth that seemed longer than the rest. I don't know how long I sat there for, curiously touching the elongated teeth, before I heard faint footsteps and two strong heartbeats. I turned around just as two little rabbits popped their heads up from behind a fallen log.

I watched as their little noses twitched and before I knew what I was doing, the two rabbits lay dead at my feet, necks snapped. I couldn't think about anything else other than blood as I picked one of them up, and sunk my elongated teeth into its neck and drank. Too soon that one was finished, and I quickly drained the other. Then, I dropped the limp body, stepped away in horror, and turned around and sprinted away. Trees flew past me, and I pushed myself until I felt like I was barely hitting the ground.

All too soon, the forest broke away, and I took shelter in one of the nearby shadows. I crouched down, and looked around me. I went to check my left wrist for the time, but found my silver watch was missing. Cursing, I checked my pocket to see if my phone was there, and found it, but it had no battery. Swearing again, I checked my surroundings yet again. There were a few people around, but not too many. I wiped my hands over my face, hopefully taking away any blood that may have dropped from my mouth, and slowly got to my feet, keeping my head down as I walked out into the open.

Looking up at the sky, I judged from sun's height in the sky that it was around eight or nine in the morning. I looked away from the harsh light and found myself getting a little uncomfortable. I jogged down the dirt path, and followed it until I came back to the city. I thanked myself for getting a house near the forest, and headed down towards my street. My house was the first on to the left that backed onto a little clearing that my girlfriend and I always sat in with our dogs.

My house itself was a small coffee coloured brick house, with three wooden steps leading up to it. It was a two storey house, and but had a little basement underneath it that I used as a spare bedroom or extra living space. The garden leading up to it was fenced off by oak wood panels, while inside was open green grass, with a crown of little flowers my mum had planted with me a year or two ago.

I grabbed my spare keys out from underneath a smaller part of the flowers, before I hopped up the three stairs, and heard my three year old chocolate Labrador come running up to the door and started to bark softly. Laughing, I opened up the door, and nearly got bowled over by Henry, as he jumped up and started licking my face. Spluttering, I ruffled his fur up as he continued to lick me.

"Henry…" I laughed, and tapped his left shoulder twice. He recognised the command, jumped off my chest, and sat beside me, tail thumping against the doorframe loudly.

I laughed even harder, and got to my feet. I ruffled the short fur on his head, before walking inside. Henry trailed my feet, and I immediately went to go fill his food and water bowls up, but blinked in confusion as I looked and found them already full. I looked over at Henry, but he wasn't helpful at all, with his head tilted to the side and tongue lolling out of his jaws. I laughed again at him, and looked around the house. The fruit bowl had been filled up again, and I opened the fridge to find that everything had been restocked.

The cupboards had been refilled with food as well, and the dishwasher had been unpacked as well. Smiling, I knew that she had been around to do all this. I plugged my phone into the charger, and it blipped at me, a slowly blinking battery coming up on the screen. Satisfied that the phone was charging, I walked upstairs to my room. Henry was splayed out on my bed, and as I walked in the room, his eyes met mine and the tail started wagging side to side. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he huffed at me. I went to my bedside table and opened the second drawer.

I took out the false bottom, and my hand closed around my spare phone. I unlocked it and pressed speed dial on the first name I saw. Two rings, and I heard the voice that always warms my heart.

"Hey Ty!" The voice on the other side sounded relived.

"Hey baby," I said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Pretty good thanks. What about you?" Ka's voice sounded like she was feeling better than 'pretty good'.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest." I admitted. I heard shuffling on the other side, before her voice came back.

Only her voice wasn't light and happy. "Whats wrong? Is everything alright?"

I sighed. "I don't know –" I barely got to finish before more shuffling came from the other side.

"Hold that thought. What do you want me to bring?"

Her voice made me smile, as it did every time. "Just you."

" _Pffft. Pl-lease_ , Tiberio Argari. I know you better than you probably know yourself."

I laughed at that, and I could almost feel her smile. " _Fine_ ," I relented. "Ice cream?"

"Bubblegum ice cream, coming up. I'll be right over. Just give me two minutes."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Isn't that why you love me?" She teased.

"Among other reasons. And thank you for this."

"No worries. Love you, nuff nuff."

"Love you too," I said, before I hung up.

Sighing, I laid myself down on the bed next to Henry and hugged him close. He moved his head onto my chest, and I stroked his fur, lost in thought. Exactly two minutes later, I heard the front door open, and familiar footsteps walking through the house. Henry jumped up, ran out the room, and down the stairs, and I heard Kadea welcome him, before playful barking filled the house. I got up and looked out the back window, watching as Henry and Aztec, Kadea's Rottweiler, run across the land, barking and play fighting with each other.

Distracted, I watched the dogs, and didn't hear Kadea at all until she had come up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She gently placed her chin on my shoulder, and I rested my head against hers. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, before I turned in her arms and crushed my mouth against her own. Ka matched it easily, and without breaking it, she moved us backwards and onto the bed.

She sat down first, before I shifted myself next to her, and then I brought her down next to me. I snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, before moving my lips across her cheeks and down her neck. She brought her arms up and looped them over my neck, and her slightly hissing breath urged me on. My top arm started to lightly trace patterns on Kadea's back, and she buried her head against my chest. Chucking against her neck, I moved my hand up from her back, to the side of her ribs, to her shoulder, and finally to her cheek. I stroked her cheek lovingly, and looked at her as I brought my head up, so that our foreheads touched.

Shuddering from the touch, Ka's eyes opened and her beautiful golden ringed turquoise eyes met my blue ones. Snarling, she moved her head forward and captured my mouth with hers, and slowly I felt a pain start to grow in my jaw. My heart leapt in my throat, and I broke the kiss quickly, moving back and covering my mouth. Kadea, startled jerked back, her eyes wide with concern. Then the emotion turned to pain so bad that I had to turn my head away.

"Ty?" Ka's whisper had a small tremble to it. "Please look at me."

I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt her hand come around and touch my cheek lightly. Scared, I slowly turned my head to face her, but I clenched my eyes shut.

"Ty, _please_?" Her voice showed the pain she was going through.

I took a shuddering breath. "Promise you won't scream if I show you?" I mumbled through the hand still covering my mouth.

"I promise," she responded.

I took another shaky breath before I opened my tears eyes and took my hand away from my mouth. Kadea physically stilled and I watched silently as her eyes flicked back and forth between my mouth and eyes. Then, she leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I don't care if you've changed, nuff nuff." She whispered. "Anata wa ni to hoshi*, and you always will be."

I shuddered again, and her arms wrapped around me. I clutched her against me, and cried into her shoulder, while she buried her head against my shoulder as well. I don't know how long we sat like that for, but I broke it first. I sat up, looked away, and wiped my eyes. All the while, I could feel Kadea looking away, and as I looked at her, I saw I was correct. She was looking away, but I could see the indecision in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Kadea closed her eyes turned to me.

"Ty, I want to tell you something." Her eyes were still closed, as if she was fighting herself. "I hoped I would never have to tell you this, in order to protect you, but now things have changed."

I stayed silent, and listened as she started to explain things. Kadea told me of a special breed of humans that were called wolfblood. They were what normal humans called 'werewolves', but wolfblood was their correct term. She then proceeded to explain their way of living, and told me of the breed that are wolfblood's enemies, vampires. Ka then told me how the vampires and wolfbloods had unknowingly created another race called the Changed ones.

The Changed ones, Ka explained, are a mixture of wolfblood and vampire DNA, and they are created when a vampire bites and/or drinks from a wolfblood. She then went on to explain that some wolfbloods didn't Change and some did, but if not, then they unfortunately die. After that, Kadea then explained a few more things about the three races, before stopping.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Kadea raised her eyes to meet mine. "Because I'm a wolfblood."

Shock radiated through me, and then a flood of memories surged up.

 _Looking up at a familiar face, but unable to name it. Being held down. Fighting a dark haired, turquoise eyed girl. Pain as my body changed into something new. Howling. Running away._

Gasping, I looked at Kadea, but found a familiar black wolf looking back at me instead. It was weird for me, because I didn't feel surprised at all, I only felt like I was having a 'mind-blown from realisation' moment.

"Kadea?" I asked.

 _Yes?_ Whispered the voice in my head.

"How can I hear you in my head?"

 _Because before you were bitten by those two vampires, you are a wolfblood. You just had never had your first shift, because of the silver watch you have always worn._

"I was a wolfblood?"

Kadea nodded her head. _That was before you were bitten though._

Realisation dawned on me again. "So does that mean…"

Kadea let out a little whimper, and looked away. I didn't need her to reply to know her answer.

"But you said…"

 _Yes, some wolves don't become Changed ones. It's just a matter of throwing the dice to see if you Change, or die._

I swallowed. "So what happens now?"

Kadea thought about that for a moment, or it was hesitation. I couldn't tell with her wolf.

 _Well, it's been a law since the first Change, that no pack is allowed to be home to a Changed one, unless somehow they have an unbreakable tie with that pack._

"What pack are you in? Couldn't you ask your alpha or beta to let me join?"

Kadea seemed to smile sadly at me. _Ty, I am the alpha of one of the packs. And no_ , she intercepted my question. _I'm not sure if I'm able to allow you into my pack right now_. She nosed my hand with her snout, and licked it gently.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "How come I can't join your pack?"

I heard her sigh. _I have a meeting with the rest of the alpha wolves from around the county in a few days_ , Kadea finally admitted. _I'll try and see if I can get you into the pack, but first I have to put it past the rest of them._

I felt my heart speed up. "You would do that?"

 _You're my boyfriend, you nuff nuff_ , Kadea snorted. _Of course I'm gonna fight to allow you into my pack_.

I grinned. "I still love it when you call me that." I scratched her head, and heard Kadea sigh in pleasure. "If you weren't so wolf-like right now, I would definitely be kissing you."

Ka huffed with laughter. _Well I'm not shifting back any time soon._ Her eyes started to sparkle with trouble. _But_ you _can shift…_

I could have sworn I stopped breathing for a second. "How? I barely even remember yesterday, other than a few glimpses, let alone being able to shift."

 _I can show you_ , Kadea soothed. _It's honestly easy…_

Now it was my time to snort. "Says the one who has known she's a wolfblood all her life."

She nipped at my hand, and I pulled it back quickly, but it hit me in the face and I fell off the bed. I could hear Kadea laughing at me in my head and as a wolf. I looked up at her on the bed from my position on the ground with a lazy grin.

 _Well_ that's _one way to shift your position_ , Kadea teased.

I laughed, and Kadea jumped down beside me, laid down next to me and rested her black head on one of my arms. She licked my cheek and then turned her head towards me, closing her eyes. I looked over at her, and kissed her above her eyes, before closing my own eyes, and sinking into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

* * *

 ***Authors note: '** _Anata wa ni to hoshi_ _ **' is '** You are my sun and stars **' in Japanese.**_

 **Hey, thanks again for reading guys! Please, please, _please_ feel free to review about anything! Any ideas you guys have for future chapters, I will happily take them, try to weave them into the story. Thanks yet again, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! The story it still going pretty well! I know that there isn't any reviews on here, but the some of the people I have got characters based off have been reviewing to me over text and verbally, and they are all loving it! Hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and here is the newest chapter!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _I laughed, and Kadea jumped down beside me, laid down next to me and rested her black head on one of my arms. She licked my cheek and then turned her head towards me, closing her eyes. I looked over at her, and kissed her above her eyes, before closing my own eyes, and sinking into the peaceful darkness of sleep._

* * *

 _ **Rowan:**_

The waterfall crashed relentlessly down on the rocks below, and I stood in the slow moving water, motionless, waiting for unsuspecting salmon to swim past. The wind blew my long white hair in my face, but I didn't move to push it away. A flash of silver glinted in the sun about a two metres upstream and heading my way. I stayed loose, and watched like a hawk as the fish swam right past my foot, before shooting my hand down and scooping the fish into the air.

It flapped uselessly, before gravity kicked in. I caught it, then struck it over the head with the heel of my palm, killing it. I threw its lifeless body over onto the bank, and it landed amongst the countless other salmon I had already caught. I did a quick count, finding that I had enough for today, and if anything, a few extra. Smiling, I thought of a blonde haired, golden ringed turquoise eyed girl who would probably like the few extra, and I closed my eyes, listening to the soothing noises of the surrounding dense forest and the pounding waterfall.

 _Rowan._

Ignoring Gavriel, I refocused on the waterfall, but he wouldn't let up.

 _Rowan please. I know you can hear me._

Snarling, I shoved the voice away. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew he was glaring at me from underneath the shadow of the forest. He growled at me, but I ignored him again, opening my eyes, and walking over to the riverbank with the salmon, smug that Gavriel was on the opposite side. I heard him growl again, and listened as he splashed his way over to me. A moment later, a blonde snout and a wet black nose was shoved in my face. I raised my eyes and met the blonde wolf's tawny eyes.

"What is it?" I sighed, putting all the fish in the woven net I brought with me.

 _Aelin came._ My heart thundered as I heard her name, and I scented the air. _Aelin isn't here right now_ , Gavriel said, seeing what I was doing. _She wants to talk to you, immediately, and is waiting in your room._

I nodded. "Anything else?"

 _A few complaints from a few pregnant she-wolves in the maternal wards about some high pitched noises that they could hear during the night._

"Have they been sorted out?" I asked, knowing how bad tempers got down in the maternal ward.

Gavriel nodded. _We have the Builders and Smithy's working on it. Turns out is was a dinted pipe that a metal rod got stuck in, and was scraping against the side of the pipe._

Again, I nodded. "Is there _anything_ else?"

 _Nothing else. Nice salmon haul, as well. Though you got a few extra by the look of it…_

"I just thought we could use a few extra." I said, shrugging. I hadn't told anyone about Aelin and the Light-Bringer's pack prey problem, not even my beta. "We've had the warriors in training do some extra hours, so I thought they could use a slightly larger share tonight."

Gavriel nodded. _Okay. I'll see you back at the Den._ He turned away, before he turned his head to face me. _Don't keep Aelin waiting too long_ , he said, eyes glittering with amusement. _You know what she's like when impatient…_

I snarled at him, and he ran off, leaving me with a head full of his laughter. Muttering swear words under my breath, I finished placing the fish in the net, and trudged back to the my pack Den. It was only a few minutes walk away, and an even shorter run, but it still surprised me that not too many wolves knew about this place. A thought then occurred to me, and my face broke into a soft smile, picturing what Aelin's reaction would be if I showed her this place, and then took her down to my even more personal spot.

Head in the clouds, I barely registered walking through the gates, dropping the correct amount of salmon off to the kitchens, and walking towards my room until her scent hit me. A whirlwind of emotions hit me, but the main one was the predatory instinct to find her now, and be with her. My nostrils flared, and I broke into a run. I burst through the door to my room, to find everything dark, but her scent was everywhere. I placed the net down with deliberate slowness, and straightened up even slower.

I took a step forward, and didn't move as the door inched closed behind me. When it clicked shut, I turned around just as Aelin jumped at my back, turquoise and golden ringed eyes flashing with desire. I met her with the same fire, and I bit her neck, nearly losing myself as she shuddered against me. She snarled at me, but I snarled back, and she shifted into that beautiful light blonde, almost platinum furred wolf. I shifted with her, and instantly had her down underneath me. She squirmed underneath me but I put my fangs around her neck, holding her still as I took her.

 _A few hours later…_

 _ **Aelin:**_

Gasping, I attempted to regain my breath as I looked down at my mate, my long hair hanging annoyingly in front of my eyes. His pine-green eyes gazed lovingly up at me, and one of his hands came up and brushed the strands away, tucking them behind my ear. My rapidly beating heart increased its beating impossibly faster, and I leaned into the lingering hand, rumbling my pleasure. I heard him chuckle, and he tugged one of the shorter strands, bringing my head down to rest on his chest.

I growled at him, but as he placed a hand on the small of my back, I instantly quietened. Now it was his turn to rumble, and I smiled. I started to draw imaginary patterns on his chest, listening as his heart and breathing quickened and sharpened. My smile turned into an all out grin, and I trailed my hand down his abdomen, and a little lower, taunting and teasing him, before I trailed up to his chest again.

He let out a long breath that breezed through my hair. I squirmed on his chest, and his hand pressed harder into my back, making me arch against him. My mate growled, and he started to kiss my bared neck. My breath hissed out from my clenched teeth, and I dag my sharpened nails into the bare skin of his chest. He let out a faint grunt, and his other hand spider-walked up my lower thigh, all the way up to my shoulder, where it stopped and snaked its way around my neck.

Rowan then kissed my forehead, and let out a content sigh. "I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful you are, or how every time you look at me, I almost fall to my knees desperately just wanting to hold you, or kiss you." He kissed my forehead again, and nuzzled my cheek.

I let out the wolf equivalent of a purr. "Whenever I see you, I almost feel like everything slows down, and I'm locked in the moment with you." I kissed his cheek. "I don't care about what everyone thinks of me. I forget about everything going on in the pack. I forget being alpha me. Nothing matters to me when I'm with you, other than how neither of us care what we look like, or act like, or whatever." I looked into his pine-green eyes. "Nothing matters to me in these times, other than this time I have with you."

Rowan took my hand in his, and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I claim you as my mate. There is no limit to what I can give you, no time I need. Even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will love you. Nothing can change that, ever."

I couldn't think of anything, as the words sunk in. I shook my head, and kissed him, making sure that he could understand what I was trying to say back. I could feel my body warming as the kiss turned more serious, more demanding, more passionate. Slowly, a light built up, small at first, before becoming brighter, harsher, and more pronounced. I broke the kiss, and opened my eyes, gasping as I saw that a golden ring of light had formed around us.

Shocked, I reached a tentative hand out, and it passed through the ring without and problem. The light danced around my hand, and as it passed over and under, the sensation felt ticklish on my wrist. I let out a small giggle, and I felt Rowan shift underneath me, before I was lifted up and placed in his lap. I watched as one of his hands came up beside mine, and slipped his fingers in between mine. A tendril of the light broke off and wound itself around our interlocked hands. I felt Rowan let out a little chuckle as the light passed lightly over his wrist, and I looked up into his eyes.

His pine-green eyes shone in the light, and his silvery/white hair blazed along his back. The black tattoos on his face and chest glowed darkly, and his muscled body was curled protectively around mine. I smiled to myself, and laid my head on his chest. Our hands came back down and rested in between us, still locked together, with the light still wound around them. I sighed happily, and Rowan kissed my forehead.

"I'm guessing that's your way of answering me?" He joked.

I snorted, and teased him. " _Duh_ , what do you think? You made this whole big, grand speech, while I just do a little light show? _Pfft_. Come on, this is _obviously_ my way of saying ' _I hate you'_ , and saying I don't accept the mating bond."

Shaking his head, my mate chuckled. "Ooooof course this is your way..."

"Fuck you, you bastard."

"You just did before," Rowan said smugly.

I flicked his nose in annoyance. Using his other hand, Rowan poked me in the side and I growled at him, batting at his hand. He slipped his hand away, before bringing it up and cupping my cheek, and kissing me again. I melted into the kiss, and soon Rowan swept us away again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter again! I haven't got much to say here, so yeah. I'll let you get on with the story, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Aelin:_

 _I flicked his nose in annoyance. Using his other hand, Rowan poked me in the side and I growled at him, batting at his hand. He slipped his hand away, before bringing it up and cupping my cheek, and kissing me again. I melted into the kiss, and soon Rowan swept us away again._

* * *

 _ **Kadea:**_

It had been a few days since I had told Ty about most things in our world that humans didn't (well, actually they can't) see, and things had been going pretty well. I was staying over at his place to make sure he had adjusted to the Change, and so far the only issue that we'd encountered was when we were talking Henry and Aztec for a walk, there was a few indisposed humans that I guessed the vampires had left around on purpose. Ty nearly went for them, but with Henry and Aztec, we held him back, and I burned the bodies with my magic.

Then that needed to be explained to Ty, and after that, he was curious about his wolf form, so we practiced shifting for the afternoon. He was getting better and better at it each time, and now he was attempting to master shifting mid-air after jumping from something (aka, jumping from his roof into a soft patch of grass). Each time I had to stop myself from laughing because he just looked so funny doing it. Ty caught me one of the first times he attempted it.

"Fine, you try it," He huffed. "Then you'll see how hard it is…"

Shrugging, I climbed up onto the roof next to him, backed up a few steps, and took a running leap off. I shifted easily, cleared the patch of grass, and rolled safely. Then just to top it off, I shifted back just as I got to my feet. I looked up at Ty, and smiled at his dumbfounded face.

I shrugged. "It really isn't that hard," I tried to sound helpful, but his face was too funny.

I started to laugh, and Henry came padding over to me. I knelt down next to him, and he shoved his nose right into my face and started licking me. I laughed even harder, and then Aztec came over and joined Henry. I fell back from their combined weight, and Aztec splayed herself on my chest, pinning me down, while Henry kept licking me. I heard Ty's laughter, and his footsteps on the roof, before he jumped off. Henry paused his licking and turned to watch as his owner jumped, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Ty shift just before he hit the ground in an ungracious heap.

I winced from the impact, and both dogs ran over to him, snuffling at him. I rolled to my feet, and walked over, before nearly being bowled over by Tiberio's wolf. I stumbled back a few steps before regaining my balance, and Ty jumped up at me, front paws going over my shoulders. I shook my head, breathlessly laughing, and scratched his head, listening as he rumbled his pleasure. I kissed his nose and he licked my cheek in return, before going back down on all fours, and shifting. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, little Miss I'm-such-a-show-off-and-can-do-anything-because-I'm-just-that-amazing-and-Ty-sucks, how was that?"

I punched him softly in the lower chest, and he flinched away, holding his side. "It was…" I struggled for words. " _Unique?_ "

Ty groaned playfully. "Come on… Stop sugar coating it, and just tell me the harsh truth."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok. The shift was okay, the landing was shit. But hey," I said as he groaned for real this time. "You did it at least, didn't you?"

"But it was too late, and I didn't exactly do a 'Kadea landing'." He looked at me dryly at the end.

I snorted. "I never expected you to. And back to my point, that was your first actual mid-air shift you just did. You should be happy about that!"

"The landing sorta damaged my happiness, to be honest."

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him. I could feel his smile, and his arms went around my waist. I had just put my arms around his neck, before we were rudely interrupted by Henry jumping up at us, and Aztec shoving her cold nose up the back of my shirt. I turned around in shock and looked at the two of them, both wearing the same identical innocent look. I felt Ty smiling at them, and I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Happy now?" I mumbled.

"Very. Although, I would be happier if we weren't interrupted so soon,"

I chuckled, and looked at my watch. A red light flashed in the top corner. " _Shit_ , I have to go."

Ty looked at me, and I could see he was sad. "The pack need you?"

I shook my head before giving him a quick kiss. "It's Dorian. He's picking me up for the Alpha Council."

"You're going today?" Confusion clouded his eyes. "I thought you weren't going until tomorrow."

I shook my head. "The actual meeting is tomorrow, but all the alpha wolves arrive a day early. It's just to catch up with each other, before the real work kicks in."

He sighed, and kissed me again. This one was a little more lingering and protective, and I hated to break it.

"I've got to go, nuff nuff. I'll call you as soon as I arrive, okay?"

Ty sighed again, and nodded. "See you. I'll make sure Aztec is taken care for as well."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I patted both dogs goodbye, and walked up the back stairs to the house, and grabbed my bags. Then, I turned around and smiled, finding that he had followed me.

"I'll walk you to the gate," he said.

I smiled gratefully at him, and he took my hand. Together we walked around the side of the house, and I saw Dorian's car out the front. I nodded at him through the window, before kissing Ty's cheek.

" _Love you_ ,"

" _Love you too_ ," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, before flicking his eyes towards Dorian's car. I could tell that he loved it, but he hated the guy driving it.

I then walked out the gate, opened the neon green Lamborghini Aventador's passenger door and hopping in seat, putting my bags at my feet. I turned and watched Ty as Dorian pulled away from the driveway, and waved at him. He waved back, longing in his eyes, and I turned around to face the road.

"Who was that?" Dorian asked.

I smiled at him. "Jealous?"

He looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Your like the little sister I never had, Ka. It's only natural that I'm curious and wanting to make sure he's not the one I'm going to have to hunt down if he hurts you."

I rolled my eyes. "Ty would never do that. Besides, we've lasted this long, so I doubt that we're going to break off anytime soon."

Dorian shrugged. "Whatever you say, baby sis."

I looked out the window, feigning boredom. "How's Scorsha?"

I felt him tense up. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason. It would just be a bit unusual if a Healer wolf got pregnant by a certain alpha," I smiled to myself.

He turned wide eyes to me. " _What the fuck_ , Kadea? You know I have never bedded her!"

"That's not what I've heard, _Dozzy_ ," I purred, knowing he hated that name.

"Is this your way of getting back at me because one of your wolves came over to Snowborn?" He asked me icily.

I shook my head. "I allowed that wolf to transfer packs, mind you. And no, it's not. I was just wondering how you were managing to get over that she-wolf from the Light-Bringer pack."

I watched as his jaw hardened and his fists clenched the wheel. "You mean Aelin?"

I snapped my fingers, overdramatising my 'forgetfulness'. "Yes, yes, that one."

"You _know_ I am over her," Dorian snapped. "And while we're on the topic of Aelin, do you realise how similar you two are?"

"I have heard other wolves to say that," I said nonchalantly. "But I'm curious. In what way are we similar?"

I saw him sigh. "There are many ways, Kadea."

"But _what are they?_ " I asked again, barely able to conceal my impatience.

Dorian ignored me, and moved onto another topic, but I made sure to keep the topic in mind. The rest of the car ride was filled with plain talk, but I couldn't stop replaying the conversation about Aelin in my mind. What were the ways I was so similar to her? Why wouldn't anyone tell me? Other questions simmered at the surface, but I never voiced them.

 _ **Dorian:**_

I nudged my car up the little slope leading towards the luxury hotel we were all staying at, my shiny and expensive Lamborghini looking right at home as I pulled up at the front. The motor purred, and I smirked at the obviously drooling valet waiting for us. I got out of my purring baby, and opened Kadea's door for her. She got out with a small smile, and I grabbed her bags for her. I chucked the keys in the direction of the valet.

"Get one mark on it, and you won't be able to work anytime soon, and you'll pay for the repair fees." The valet paled, and nodded his head sharply.

"Yes sir."

I smiled broadly at him. "Good man. And also, make sure she gets a wide parking space as well. This girl has had a long journey, and she needs her rest."

"Of course sir."

I nodded at him, and offered my spare arm to Kadea. Playing her role perfectly, she took it with a beaming smile, and together we walked into the hotel lobby. The lobby was nice and fancy, with gold painted walls, red, plushy looking lounges, with a huge curved screen TV showing the local news. The hotel staff walking around in their smart looking suits or elegant short black dresses, name badges flashing as they walked under the lights, or the gigantic crystal chandelier that hung from the centre of the roof.

I walked on, and held back from smiling at a barely hidden gawking Kadea. The front desk was at the back, with carved wooden elevator doors flanking the desk. The lady at the front desk looked up and started as she saw us approaching.

"Mr Hallivard! I must deeply apologise, I didn't hear you come in." She bowed her head.

"Your apologies are not needed, my dear ," I purred. I watched as she blushed. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Mr Hallivard. I will show you and your guest to your rooms." Rosamund bounced out from behind her desk, grabbing two room keys from their hooks as she passed them.

I smiled at her, and the blush deepened. Rosamund mumbled for us to follow her, as she led us towards the lifts off to the right of her desk.

"What about your bags?" Kadea whispered to me.

"They're already up in my room." I whispered back.

She looked at him from the corner of her narrowed eyes. "How?"

"This is one of my fathers hotels. We stay here around four times a year, so I keep some simple bits and pieces here."

Granted, they weren't 'simple bits and pieces', but Kadea probably knew that already. The lift light showing up lit up and the ornate wooden doors opened, and we all stepped in. I barely felt the lift move, and within seconds, the doors opened with a soft ding. Rosamund stepped out and turned left, and we followed her. The carpet was red and gold velvet, and each step I took made me feel like my feet were skimming the surface. The walls were intricately painted, with doors on each side of the hallway.

Rosamund paused out the front of two doors and I recognised my own room. Rosamund smiled at us.

"Mr Hallivard, you obviously know which one your room. But Miss…" she looked questioningly at Kadea.

"Kadea. My name is Kadea." Kadea replied.

Rosamund nodded with a smile. "Miss Kadea, your room is the one on the right. If you need anything, just call for one of your staff, and they will be up to assist with anything." She looked at both of us. "Anything else I can help you with?"

I looked at Kadea, who looked at me and shook her head. I looked back at Rosamund. "No, I think we're all good for the moment, thank you, Rosamund."

She bobbed her head. "Well if you are both content, then I will take my leave."

"Thank you, Rosamund," Kadea said, smiling at her.

Rosamund smiled back at her, and murmured a "you're very welcome," before she handed us our room keys, and walked back down the hallway, and stepped in the lift, disappearing from sight.

I lent against my door. "What do you think?"

"How have you never showed me this place?" Kadea asked me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I think you'll remember we have stayed here before. Down below has just had a few touch ups." I placed her bags next to her door before I opened my own door and slipped inside my room.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Once again, you know how this goes. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, for some reason I'm incredibly excited for some reason, but I have no clue why (Ty, I know you read this, and some of the excitement is about earlier, but it's not just that, sorry). Anyway,** **here's the next chapter, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _Dorian:_

 _"How have you never showed me this place?" Kadea asked me with a smile on her face._

 _"Oh, I think you'll remember we have stayed here before. Down below has just had a few touch ups." I placed her bags next to her door before I opened my own door and slipped inside my room._

* * *

 _ **Tiberio:**_

It had barely been an hour since Kadea had left, and my wolf yearned for her presence. I could feel it crawling underneath my skin, raging against my will. I was beginning to become desperate, and I had tried everything to stay busy, but nothing was working. I'd gone for a run through the forest, taken the dogs for two long walks, gone shopping, and practiced my shifting in an enclosed space. I even cleaned my entire house, and arranged my clothes in my walk in-robe (something I _never_ do). But nothing was working.

My thoughts all lead back to her, and soon I just couldn't bare it. Snarling, I snatched my keys off my bench, grabbed my dark leather jacket, and stormed out of the house. I walked down the steps, and around to the left of the house, following the gravel path leading up to my hidden garage. I opened the door, and walked over to my new light blue Lamborghini Centenario. I hopped in, and drove out the garage, prowling up the driveway and out onto the street. Then, I turned my car in the direction of Maelynn's house.

 _A few minutes later..._

I pulled up out the front, and jumped out, storming up the path. Kadea had told me how to tell when I had a few obvious Changed symptoms, and I could feel the small amount of heat behind my eyes as they became ruby red. I scented the air, and found her to be waiting at her already open front door, arms crossed with defiant blue eyes blazing at down at me.

I stepped up in front of her, and I looked down at her.

 _"Where?"_

"You already know where she is," Maelynn said coolly. "She's at the Alpha Council."

"And why aren't you there?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a _Beta_ , not an _Alpha_. It's my responsibility to take over the pack when Kadea is away."

"How long will she be away?"

"The Council takes a few a days." Smirking, her eyes roved up and down me. "By the look of it you can barely last an hour."

I snarled at her, and my mouth started to tingle. Fangs. Trying to keep my temper, I stepped back out of Maelynn's face and took a breath.

"I'm sorry. I never thought it would be this hard."

Mae nodded at me. "Have you ever had this type of sensation with anyone else?"

I looked at her, alarmed. "You know how long I've been with Kadea for."

"Yeah, I know. But back to my question. What about anyone you dated before her?"

"I had one other girlfriend before Kadea, but it didn't go for that long."

Mae pursed her lips, thinking. A small shape wound itself through her legs and she smiled lovingly down at it, before picking it up. I saw that it was a cat, and as it saw me, it hissed at me, squirming in Mae's arms. She soothed it, murmuring to it, before looking back up at me.

"Follow me." She didn't wait for me as she turned sharply on her heel and walking inside. I saw the cat's eyes peaking over her shoulder and it hissed violently at me.

Confused, I walked after Mae. Her house was similar to Kadea's, with soft cream coloured walls and polished wooden floors. Through the small hallway, we stepped through to the combined kitchen and living room. The living room had a plush l-shaped lounge with a small cow skin rug underneath a cute wooden coffee, with a TV hanging from the wall above a currently unlit fireplace. The kitchen was spacious with a two ovens, combined fridge and freezer over to one side, while the stove, plate cupboard and minibar fridge off to the other side. A long marble topped bench stood in front of everything with little black bar stools placed neatly around the front of the bench.

A half wall obscured the rest of the room from view but I could see most of the backyard from my place here. I had been here enough times to know that there was a small staircase leading upstairs behind it, and underneath the stairs was a door to a large, comfortable study. Maelynn had put down her cat, and by the time I walked in, it gave me one glance before spitting at me and running off. I heard Mae chuckle to herself.

"What's the cat got against me?"

"Bluey can't decide whether you're a dog or an oversized bat." She said. "Cats hate vampires anyway, so either way there's gonna be hate coming from his side."

Shrugging, I nodded before smiling at her. "He hated me when I was human. And anyway, I would be the same if I was in his fur and met me."

Maelynn shook her head with a sigh. "Ka told me you have a terrible sense of humour, but _that_ is almost throw-you-out-of-the-house worthy."

I laughed, and Mae smiled half-heartedly.

"Anyway, what did you want me to follow you into your house for again? Because the last time someone did that to me was a few years ago when they were drunk." She raised one eyebrow at me. " _Oh, come on!_ You can do that as well?" She nodded at me, eyes glittering devilishly. "Anyway, nothing like what you're thinking happened."

Mae rolled her eyes, and raised her head up to the roof, saying under her breath something like: " _For fucks sake,_ ", I raised both my eyebrows at her with overdramatised wide eyes, and she flipped me off.

"Oh, this wolf has claws alright," I said as Mae chuckled.

Right before a dagger was thrown at me.

I only heard the whistle of the blade coming from my right and I ducked to the side, but I felt a burning pain on the side of my face. I roared, clutching at my face, and Mae swore. I saw her drawing two small daggers from her pockets, and I flinched away from them. Only they weren't pointed my direction. One second they were in her hands, the next they were flying at a dark shape behind the half wall. They slammed into the wall, and with a curse, Mae ran after the fleeing attacker. I ran after her, and together we raced after the dark shape. I overtook her, and pounced on the person from behind.

We hit the ground hard and rolled just as I heard blades whistle overhead and a second later they thunked into the wooden handrail leading down to the pool. I landed underneath, and I caught a flash of silver in the light as a blade was ripped free of its sheath. I bared my teeth at the attacker just before I saw a blade slam into the back of the persons head. They fell to the side, and I wriggled free, shifting into my wolf with a snarl. Mae hurdled over my head, twin swords in hand, and met the attackers feebly raised blades with a loud ring.

I watched as they spun and danced around each other, sunlight glinting off the silver blades. Slowly, the attacker tired, and I saw Maelynn slip one of her swords through his defence, with a black boot following it in a swift kick. I had to wince as the kick landed square in the attackers crotch. I heard a masculine grunt, before I snarled and leapt at the man. Mae heard me and ducked fluidly as I launched over her head and landed on the guys chest, knocking him to the ground. I put my fangs around his neck and he stilled.

I heard Mae's footsteps approaching, and her hand came on the scruffy fur on my neck, a silent order from a Beta to a lower ranked wolf. I removed my fangs from their place, but stayed snarling as Mae knelt and took the hood and mask off the attacker. A human face looked up at us, and with a start I recognised the man beneath my paws. If Mae was at all startled, she didn't show it.

"What exactly are you doing here, on wolfblood land, Adrian?" She purred, venom plain in her words.

With a lazy grin, Adrian looked at Mae. "Amazing how a few years can change a familiar face, isn't it Maelynn?" His eyes flicked over to mine, and his smile wavered. "I know what you are, Ty. Even if I am a _lowly human_." He spat at the end.

I saw Mae's jaw clench in annoyance, and her eyes steeled slightly in an order. I shifted, but kept my eyes still narrowed, and a small glimmer of my elongated fangs showing. Adrian flinched underneath me.

"How do you know about the Shadow World?" I asked, using the wolfblood and vampire term for the world humans are usually oblivious to.

"Adrian was walking through the pack forest a few years ago, when he stumbled across an Alpha fight. One of the wolves was our old Alpha, Alrik. The other was Kadea. I was watching the battle on the outer side of the crowd, when Adrian walked into the clearing and so I had to get him out of here before any other wolfblood saw him.

"He had seen too much even from those few small moments, and his usual curiosity was perked, so I made him take an oath to never speak of the Shadow World to any other human, or he would be instantly be killed." I blinked at that, sort of horrified. Mae saw my face. "It's an oath that we make everyone take. Wolfbloods included."

"Then how come –"

"How come I'm still alive?" She smiled at me. "If a human or anyone else has seen too much of the Shadow World, we can either use a small glamour to change their mind around, or we can just give them a brief outline of the World. I trusted Adrian, so my choice was obvious, but he still doesn't know everything. Just some small bits and pieces."

I shrugged, before turning to Adrian. "Then why did you throw a silver blade at me, if you know who and what I am? Come on, Adrian! You know I would never do that to you! I thought we were friends!"

He flinched underneath me again. "I wasn't sure at first, because I haven't seen or heard from you in so long. But as soon as the blade left my hand, you turned your face towards me and I regretted it instantly. I'm sorry, Ty." He looked away, eyes showing the pain he was in.

I felt bad for him, and I realised my cheek was still bleeding. Swearing, I got up (trying not to get any blood on Mae or Adrian), and jogged up to the house. I went to one of Maelynn's many medical cabinets, and got out a few bandages and things that would stem the blood flow. I knew no matter what I did, there would be a mark on my face from the silver. I sighed, and my thoughts went to what Kadea's reaction would be when she saw me, after I told her what had happened.

I snarled inwardly, and I roughly slammed the cabinet door closed. The glass mirror next to it rattled, and I looked at my reflection. My blue eyes were getting the red tinge again, while my short curly hair was haggard and disheveled. The white bandages covered the right side of my face, and they were slowly but surely becoming red from my blood. My long pants had grass strains on them, and my jacket had protected my favourite light blue shirt. I sighed, relived, and pushed myself away from the mirror, and back down to where Adrian and Mae were.

I noticed Adrian was now sitting up, with a pained face and clenched fists. He was writhing in place, while Mae was staring calmly at his face, though her sparkling blue eyes were blazing with concentration and anger, I saw as I came up next to her.

I watched in silence, unsure what to do, until Mae blinked, and Adrian slumped back on the ground, breathing ragged and uneven. I turned to face Mae, but she shook her head and signalled for me to follow her. I obeyed, but turned around to see if Adrian was okay as we walked up the small slope going back to the house. But Adrian was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy your last few days of 2017, and here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _I turned to face Mae, but she shook her head and signalled for me to follow her. I obeyed, but turned around to see if Adrian was okay as we walked up the small slope going back to the house. But Adrian was already gone._

* * *

 _ **Kadea:**_

I walked down the wide stairs leading down to the large buffet, my long silver dress whispering behind me. My long black hair trailed down my back in silky, long waves, and the matching diamond necklace, earrings and small crown that I wore glittered in the soft light. My small silver heels clicked gently against the polished marble stairs, and the hidden weapons I wore underneath everything pressed comfortingly against my skin.

I couldn't help my smile that slipped onto my face as I saw Dorian waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He was leaning against the stair railing, looking every inch a supermodel. His crisp coal black suit jacket, paired with black pants and a soft grey shirt brought out the sapphire blue of his eyes, and his black hair had been cropped short in the past six or so hours. He didn't hear or see me come up beside him, and I watched his eyes as they were glued on a beautiful she-wolf across the room. I didn't need anyone to introduce me to the she-wolf to know that Dorian was staring at Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

I brushed my hand against Dorian's, and he jumped in surprise. His eyes widened as he took me in, and he held my hand out as he took a step away. I smiled shyly at him, and he spun me in a wide circle. I closed my eyes as I spun, and reopened them as I slowed and stopped. Dorian's wide eyes were roving up and down my body and dress in wonder, and as he met my eyes, he grinned at me widely before winking at me. He bent down to kiss my hand, and I looked over him and saw a familiar white haired, tall, and heavily muscled male body.

I could feel my eyes widen and I smiled despite myself, and as Dorian straightened up, he looked at my expression. He turned to follow my line of sight, and I could feel his mood dampen slightly. His hand slipped from mine, and circled around my waist protectively. Startled, I jerked away from him, with betrayal and hurt in my eyes, I walked over to my cousin. I had been subtly stalking over to him when he threw back his head and roared in laughter, and I could see Aelin wrapped inside his arms.

I had always felt something strange towards Aelin, but I could never tell or understand what it was. The feeling came again now. I tried to brush it away, but it still stayed. I ignored it, and focused on taking a deep breath before continuing over to Rowan. I reached him, and stroked a tentative hand over his back, before coming to rest on his right shoulder. I dug it in roughly, and his shoulder convulsed underneath the pressure before I shifted the weight off it. My cousin's head turned towards me, knowing who it was without needing to see my face.

His reaction to seeing my appearance was as priceless as Dorian's, and with mischief in my eyes, I smirked at him. Aelin turned looked up at Rowan as he turned, and her eyes widened as they took me in.

"Rowan, Aelin. It's good to see you both again." I nodded at them both and smiled.

"Kadea," Rowan breathed. "You look utterly stunning." He said earnestly.

Aelin stayed looking at me with surprise, eyes moving from my face, to my hair, to my outfit, and back. Then they flicked to something over my shoulder, and all emotions drained out of her eyes, leaving cool neutrality with slight distaste in place. I didn't need to turn as I felt his hand slide around my waist again, and Dorian's pathetic attempt of pulling me against his chest. I pushed out of his embrace smoothly, and Aelin's eyes flicked to mine, head bobbing subtly in approval. I smiled genuinely at her, and the corners of her red mouth twitched into a smile.

"Aelin." Dorian's voice was borderline bored. "Rowan."

Aelin smirked at Dorian. "Hello _Dozzy_ , how's Scorsha?"

I felt him tense behind me, and despite my sisterly feelings for him, I had to stop my smile at Aelin so easily pissing him off. I had a feeling she was trying not to do the same thing.

"Scorsha and I are fine, thank you. How about you two?" His voice turned a bit sour and venomous. "Happy to have found your mates? Oh wait. That's right, you _are_ mates."

My eyes widened against my will. _Aelin and Rowan were mates? How long had they known? Was it official?_ I let the questions simmer in my eyes for my cousin and his mate, and regret subtly filled their eyes.

"Congratulations," I said, trying to sound like I already knew. "To be honest, I had thought it was all just a rumour."

Rowan shook his head, and I saw an arm slide around Aelin's waist. "Yes, Aelin is my mate. We suspected it for a while, but we only announced it a few weeks ago." He answered my unvoiced questions.

I bowed my head. "Congratulations, again. It's wonderful to hear that my cousin has finally been settled down and tamed by another." I smirked at Rowan's flushing face.

"That is –"

"Aelin, I need to talk to you again about what we discussed a few days ago," Dorian butted in, cutting Rowan off.

Her golden ringed turquoise eyes – identical to my own, I realised with a start – flashed with silent steel, but she stepped out of Rowan's arm after giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek, before following him silently. I turned and watched as Dorian took Aelin off to the side and started talking, both looking the exact same in uncomfortable levels. I sighed, and turned around to face Rowan.

"Why wasn't I told sooner?" I asked with deadly calm.

He sighed at me. "Kadea, we can discuss that after, but I need to tell you about something that I found."

Taken back, I nodded and followed him out of the room quietly. We went down a long, ornately decorated corridor, and Rowan stopped in front of a large painting. It was a pretty boring painting, and as I looked down the bottom at the signature, the painting slid back through the wall with a hiss, leaving a dark passageway in its place. Completely calm, Rowan and I stepped forward together, before he looked at me.

I huffed at him teasingly, and without looking away, my power swept out and torches blazed to life along the sides. As the demonic red flames danced in their places, Rowan walked forward without a glance back, knowing I would follow. We came up to a thick, heavy looking metal door, and Rowan pushed it open easily. Inside was a medical room, with two white, crisply made hospital beds, and a computer on a desk in between the two beds. A black seat was tucked underneath the desk, and cords were going from the back of the computer, over to both the beds.

My eyes flicked to Aelin, who was leaning against one of the metal bed frames, changed into comfortable looking faded blue jeans and a plain pastel grey t-shirt. I smiled despite myself, and she looked up at us as we came in, and she returned my smile. I reached up and twisted the biggest diamond on the necklace, staying still as my dress changed into a loose black tank top with long army pants, and comfy military boots. I felt the familiar weight of my blades pressing against my skin in their hidden slots, and I heard Rowan breathlessly chuckle beside me.

"Typical," My cousin snorted as I grinned devilishly at him. "Now, I need to both to lay down on the beds. Aelin, you apparently have already chosen yours, so Kadea, you take the other."

I rolled my eyes at him and drawled. " _Yes, Captain Obvious._ " Aelin laughed under her breath as I moved onto the bed and laid myself down, getting comfy, and grinning at Aelin.

Aelin mirrored my movements, and Rowan faced me.

"Ka, do you remember any of your childhood before your parents were killed?"

My breath caught. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know, in order for this experiment to go through."

I could feel the heavy weight of Aelin's curious gaze on me. I swallowed, closing my eyes, and tried to see if I could remember anything. " _I – I_ _remember…_ my mother and fathers faces as they laid me in bed, before they left my room. A little bit after, just as I was falling asleep, a saw a shadow move, and my cousin came out, smiling at me softly as he picked me up and took me into another room. I – I think I must have fallen asleep maybe, because I don't remember anything else, other than being woken as someone roughly picked me up, and ran with me in their arms.

"I was crying, and I was then thrown into someone else's arms. They were softer, more caring and gentle. I was calmed down, and I remember looking up into young sapphire blue eyes through my own tear filled eyes. After that, its just been the rest of my life, growing up with the Hallivards."

I opened my eyes, surprised to find my cheeks wet, and I looked over at Aelin. Her face was horrorstruck, and tears were silently falling down her face, while Rowan stood behind her, arms around his mate. As Aelin saw me look at her, she twisted out of Rowan's arms, walked over to my bed and sat beside me, her calloused hands wrapping tenderly around my own.

"Did the cousin who carried you out of your room look like this?" Aelin whispered, taking out her phone, and showing me a picture.

I choked on a sob as I saw the picture, a name coming to my head instantly. "That's him. That's my cousin, Aedion."

Tears fell harder from Aelin's eyes, and I rose up to hug her, feeling terrible. Her arms wrapped around my body, and we clung to each other. I heard Rowan come over, but I was too focused on Aelin to care. As I cried with her, her scent washed over me, and deep down inside me, a roaring onslaught of flames was unleashed, and with it, a low instinctual familiarity came up. It took me a while to realise Aelin had been whispering something against my shoulder.

I moved a hand down, and cupped her cheek. Her identically tear streaked eyes looked back at me, and I could see my reflection in them. Together, we brought our foreheads softly together, and in synchronised voices, we whispered to each other.

 _"You're my sister."_

 _ **Maelynn:**_

It had been a few hours since the incident with Adrian had happened, and from then on, I had kept Ty busy to try and avoid anything he may want to ask. I had constant contact from the twins, Fannia and Falisha, about what the pack was doing, and slowly my anxiety to be with the pack was working through my stubborn attitude. Sighing, I stroked Bluey's head.

"What am I going to do, Boo-Boo?" I murmured.

Faintly, I heard Ty's footsteps approach and the little rustle of his jacket material moving against itself as he lifted his hand to knock against the closed study door.

"Come in," I called before he could make a noise.

He stepped inside, a casual half-grin on his face. Bluey tensed on my lap, and raised his head warily as Ty moved forward. I scratched his little head reassuringly, and he purred beneath my hand, eyes half closing in pleasure.

"Mae," Ty's voice made my ears perk. "Why am I feeling like this? Kadea has been away on trips that span for weeks, and I have never been this unsettled." His blue eyes shone with confusion and his pain. _"Why am I like this?"_

I sighed and got out of the seat, picking up Bluey gently before placing him on the seat I had just vacated. I walked around my large oak wood desk, and sat on the edge, facing Tiberio. I took a slow breath in, and let it out slowly, closing my eyes to gather my thoughts. His hand came out, and rested on my shoulder, squeezing it in a caring way.

"Did Kadea explain the bonds that some Wolfbloods have?" I asked hesitantly.

Ty nodded as I opened my eyes again. "She explained a few, like the pack bond, the personal bond that family members have, the Alpha and Beta bond." He paused for a second, thinking or hesitating; I couldn't tell.

"Was there any other bonds Ka told you of?"

He shook his head, but then paused. "If Wolfbloods originated from the DNA of wolves and humans, do you inherit some wolf traits? Other than all the obvious traits, I mean." It was a valid question, I thought.

I nodded, and lowered my eyes. "There are a few other traits we inherited. One of them, I suppose, was the ability for Wolfbloods to be able to find mates." I saw his mouth open in surprise. "I'm not certain, but I have a suspicion that you may have found yours."

"But – but how can I have maybe found my mate? I'm a _Changed one._ Is it even possible for them - _us_ find our mates? I mean, they – _I_ have Vampire blood in me! Surely that would maybe change a few things around."

I shook my head. "Depending on how strong your Wolfblood side was before you Changed, the percentage of Vampire is varied for each Changed one." I looked at him, scrunching my eyes up in thought. "I'm pretty sure your Wolfblood side was strong, even if you never shifted, so I think you have more Wolf than oversized bat in you. No offence meant." I added hurriedly.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Is there a way to be certain that I'm more Wolf than ' _oversized bat_ '?"

I nodded, and got up. "Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Not too much to say here, yet again, but thank you for reviewing Prince Charming, and I'm sure that your questions have already been answered, even without my writing, little pup... On that personal note, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Maelynn:_

 _He laughed, and shook his head. "Is there a way to be certain that I'm more Wolf than 'oversized bat'?"_

 _I nodded, and got up. "Follow me."_

* * *

 _ **Rowan:**_

I watched with a sad smile on my face as the Ashryver Galathynius sisters continued to hug, while whispering things to each other. I kept glancing at the clock above the door into the medical room, counting down the minutes until we were needed back at the buffet room, but one question Aelin asked Kadea startled me out of my careful watch.

"So the Hallivards were the ones who took you?"

Kadea nodded. "I don't know why they were even coming through the upstairs rooms. I thought they only came over for dinner that night. They mapped out the night from their view, but I don't know who to believe after hearing from your point." She shook her head, and I felt bad for her, the confused little pup.

"What did the Hallivards tell you?" I found myself saying.

"They said that they were one of our neighbours, and our parents invited them over for dinner one night. Early in the evening, the Hallivard family went over, and we all had dinner together. Mr Hallivard kept glancing over at Aelin curiously because he had heard that she was a bit of a wild child compared to his own son, Dorian, he told me. Then, as the night progressed, mother and father took Aelin upstairs, because it was getting late and Aelin had a headache. Aedion followed us up, and we all went to bed.

"Apparently the Hallivard parents spoke with our parents until pretty late, before they took their leave, thanking our parents for dinner, and promising that our family could come over for dinner some time soon. Mother walked with them out to the door, and father went upstairs, waving to them from their bedroom balcony. Then as soon as they walked inside, Mr Hallivard sent Dorian straight to bed, and he and his wife apparently went upstairs to bed.

"Later in the night, Mrs Hallivard woke up from a crash that sounded like it came from next door, and woke Mr Hallivard. Dorian ran into their room, screaming that he had seen a group of people break into the Ashryver Galathynius house, and Mr Hallivard ran out of the room, straight into our house, shifting, and killing the robbers, before going up and finding his neighbours throats slit, with Aelin laying next to them, covered in blood. He thought Aelin was death, so he left the room in search for Aedion and I.

"Mr Hallivard found me asleep in Aelin's bed, but couldn't find Aedion, so he ran out of the house, and placed a crying me into Dorian's arms. Ever since then, the Hallivards have treated me like one of their own, never speaking of that night unless I started to pester them about it one night when I was twelve. They never mentioned the name of my sister or cousin, and I somehow couldn't remember the night clearly. It felt like the night was all blurred and foggy, whenever I tried to remember what happened." Kadea sighed, and looked away.

"Aelin says the night was incredibly different from those events the Hallivards have told me of. So what happened, truly?"

Aelin, closed her eyes. "Long story short, majority of everything the Hallivards told you, was a lie." She saw the question in her sister's eyes, before glancing over at me. I nodded at her, and I whispered down our bond.

 _I'm here for you, my_ carranam. _For ever and ever. If you need me to tell her, then just send word, and I'll take over._

 _Thank you Rowan,_ my mate whispered back, before sending a particular image down the bond which made me stiffen and growl.

Kadea caught the exchange, and smiled. "Mating bond?"

We nodded at the same time and she laughed, a bright, twinkling laugh that was contagious enough for Aelin and I to laugh along with her.

"Anyway," Aelin managed to get out between laughs. "So, that night, the Hallivards came over for dinner because our families had always had, some uh, bad blood, you might say. My parents thought it would be suitable if they came over to make peace with them. So, dinner happened, with polite parent talk, blah blah blah, but soon enough, I started to get a really painful headache. Mr Hallivard kept glancing over at me, but I didn't think anything of it until years later when I had that part explained to me.

"So, mother and father decided that it was bed time for you, and they took me up with you. Aedion followed us quietly, and soon we were all in bed. I asked Aedion if he could bring you in here, because I had a bad feeling about the Hallivards being in my family's house. He brought you in, and together, the three of us stayed up late, telling stories to keep us awake and entertained. Soon, you had fallen asleep, arms around me, and I heard your door open and close. Aedion crept over to my door, and jumped behind it as my door opened.

"It was mother, checking on us. I pretended to be asleep, and in a few seconds, the door closed again and Aedion and I both giggled at how close a call that had been. He then walked over and hopped in bed behind me, and we all fell asleep like that." Aelin paused, and I placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She brought a hand up, and placed it over my own.

"I think it was a few hours later into the night when a door closing harder than usual woke me. I shifted slightly and Aedion woke immediately. I used our secret language that we had created to communicate without our parents knowing, and he nodded at me, staying with you as I went to investigate the noise. I slipped out my bedroom door, and followed the soft footsteps I could hear with my heightened hearing upstairs to my parents room.

"I slipped into their room, unknown scents filled my nose, but one I recognised faintly, though it took me years to find out whose scent it was. It was Mr Hallivard. But, unknowing what to find, I climbed into my parents bed, and tried to wake them up. The bed was wet, and I out make out the outline of a broken window, with rain falling heavily through. I didn't think anything of it, so I fell asleep with them, before I was woken up by one of the house maids screamings, and escaped from the Hallivards with her help and sacrifice.

"I ran back to my room when she came and got me, but you and Aedion had disappeared. The maid hadn't seen you, so I thought that Aedion had snuck out with you. But it took me years to finally find out from Aedion himself when we found each other, that you had been taken by someone. We both suspected the Hallivards, but we could never prove it, so we went on for years, thinking you were gone forever. But now…" Tears slipped down Aelin's cheeks. "But now I've finally found you. I finally found my sister, after twelve years."

Silence filled the med room, and finally I had to break it, hating to do so.

"Girls, we've got to get back. If we're not there soon, the rest of the Alpha's will start to get suspicious." I paused, then realised with a start. "And you both need to shift. We're all going on a night long hunt all together."

Aelin turned bright, but clear eyes on me. They somehow didn't look at all like she had just been crying. "That wasn't what happened last Council." Kadea nodded along with her.

"The Hallivards insisted." I shrugged, and both the sisters growled.

Kadea shook her head, turquoise eyes burning, making the gold look liquid-like. "I'm going to have to speak to Dorian after the hunt." A dangerous glint went into her eyes, the pupil changing to a wolf's. "Unless we're hunting for something in particular…"

Aelin's eyes got the same glint in it, and I had to hold myself back from stepping away, feeling a little bit of fear myself. The two Ashryver Galathynius sisters were going to be a force to be reckoned with, I could already tell. With both being the exact opposite but the exact same at the same time, they were definitely going to be a powerful duo.

"The Hallivards are going to pay," Aelin growled.

Kadea nodded. "Blood for blood." Her smile was something truly inhuman, and I couldn't hold back my face blanching. "Ready?"

I nodded, and swallowed before murmuring. "Damn, I'm happy I'm never going to be up against you both."

They both chuckled evilly, before shifting together. I smiled at the golden wolf and the jet black wolf, before shifting myself, and leading the way out. Even as we left the hidden room, the size of our conjoined power wasn't large enough to keep it under control. As we walked out into the buffet room, the entire room silenced as all the eyes turned towards us. With the two sisters flanking me, I grinned in my wolf form at them all, sending down the conjoined Alpha bond.

"We all ready? Because I'm not sure about you all, but I could go for some fresh prey now."

Silence answered me, before a movement at the back of the room made the crowd of Alpha's move as if an unseen force had pushed them all apart. Before I could blink, I felt Kadea and Aelin stiffen, growl menacingly, and lower themselves into pouncing positions. I tried to stay calm, not knowing who this man was that walked forward, Dorian on his right and a younger boy on his left, but I could guess who the man in front was.

With a slow smile, Mr Hallivard stopped where he was and looked at the sisters behind me. "Well, it's about time my two favourite she-wolves arrived, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, and hope you all have a Happy New Year! (If I'm not able to update before 2018 begins, then I'm really sorry!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you all have had an amazing 2017, but I hope you'll all have an even better 2018! And so on that note, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _Rowan:_

 _I tried to stay calm, not knowing who this man was that walked forward, Dorian on his right and a younger boy on his left, but I could guess who it was._

 _With a slow smile, Mr Hallivard stopped where he was and looked at the sisters behind me. "Well, it's about time my two favourite she-wolves arrived, isn't it?"_

* * *

 ** _Aelin:_**

 _Shit. Holy. Fucking._ Shit _. What the absolute_ fuck _was_ Mr Hallivard _doing_ here _?!_

I didn't realise I had sent that down my new bond with Kadea, and I felt her echo my thoughts and feelings. At the same time, I could tell she was physically holding herself back from running at Mr Hallivard, tearing his throat out, and roaring at Dorian.

To be honest, I had thought Mr Hallivard would have been dead by now. He was that ancient looking, even in his fifty or so years, even with a Wolfblood's special age-slowing skill we gain after our first shift. His formal black suit matched his two sons suits perfectly, and his frozen eyes seemed to pierce through Kadea and my mental shields. I could almost feel the shadow of his power struggling to overcome the combined power of the three of us, and I had to smirk at Mr Hallivard despite my thirst to spill his blood over what he did to my sister.

Hollin was looking curiously at Rowan, who was standing so still that at first I thought one of the Hallivards had him under their power, but a quick stroke down our mating bond freed me of that fear. I kept my eyes on the Hallivard father, but I could still see Dorian not bearing to look at Kadea's bloodthirsty eyes. I honestly couldn't blame him though. Let him suffer the guilt and pain afterwards.

"Nothing to say, Aelin?" Mr Hallivard grinned. "No smart-ass comment? None of your usual _'go rot in Hell, you bastard'_ welcomes for me?" At my silence he chuckled, like this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "My, my, my. Mr Whitethorn has definitely tamed you, hasn't he? Maybe all you needed was to be _fucked_ by him – "

I didn't even see Kadea move before a jet black blur launched at Mr Hallivard. I snarled and followed at her heels, but I was knocked over by a male black wolf. Dorian and I grappled with each other, and soon I had left deep gouges down his side, and my fangs locked around his throat. His blood filled my mouth but I was flung away by a wild blast of ice. I hit the wall, landing with a thump, before letting out a howl of pain as a broken piece of the ceiling fell and landed straight on top of me.

Everything went dark, and somehow I stayed conscious. I could still hear everything through ringing ears as I struggled underneath the incredible weight pressing down on me. I could hear fighting through the buffet hall, and I could hear Rowan fighting Dorian currently. Kadea was wielding her fire against the dark power belonging to Mr Hallivard, but from the sounds, I couldn't tell who was winning.

I channeled some of my own magic into shoving the bit of ceiling off me and into healing a few of my crushed bones. In a few moments, the ceiling bit was shattered into tiny bits as Dorian was thrown against it, before Rowan came and threw him across the room. He then leapt over the last few pieces, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and pulled me out of the debris.

I held back the whimpers of pain, though one slipped out accidentally. My mate instantly stopped, shifted, and started to use his power to help set my broken bones and mend them at the same time. The fight was waging all around us, and as I looked around, I saw that many of the fellow Alpha's were siding with my sister, using their abilities to push Mr Hallivard back.

I silently urged Kadea on, and a small gap appeared in Mr Hallivards defence as he tried to overpower the multiple onslaughts of the combined Alpha's abilities. Kadea spotted it as well, and she surged in, running forward before leaping at the Hallivard father, shifting mid-air. I saw the chandelier light sparkle on silver blades, and I watched with amazement as Kadea Ashryver Galathynius roared, baring her elongated fangs, and slashed the blades across Mr Hallivard's throat, killing him instantly.

Hollin howled in grief, and I saw Dorian gape at Kadea as she landed on his chest, and without looking, flung a dagger at Hollin. The force behind the impact threw the youngest Hallivard back against a nearby pillar, and the sickening crunch of his spine snapping echoed through the room. The fighting ceased immediately, and all eyes went to Kadea. She still knelt on the chest of the dead Hallivard father, head bowed, her snarl still plain on her face.

One by one, the gathered Alpha's all stepped away from each other, and threw their heads back in a collective howl. Rowan and I joined in the howl, and I heard Dorian's voice join in, before Kadea added her voice to complete the ensemble. The entire howl lasted for two minutes straight, before voices slowly left. Kadea was one of the first to leave, followed by myself, Rowan, and a few others. Finally, Dorian was the final lingering voice, before his howl slowly faded away.

We all turned toward him as he stood, and Kadea shifted before she walked over to him, standing with her tail straightened defiantly, and her snout fifteen centimetres away from his. No genius was needed to know that she was talking through a bond to him. I struggled to my paws, leaning heavily against Rowan, wincing at the tender spots over my body. I hobbled over to my sister's side, and nosed her neck, before glaring at Dorian.

He bowed his head, and lowered himself onto his back, baring his stomach in submission. I snarled at him, and he flinched. Kadea kept her eyes on Dorian, but he couldn't bare to meet her's. She growled, and he glanced up into her eyes, guilt and pain filling them. Kadea stepped forward, and I thought for a second that she would accept him, but as I opened my mouth, she lashed out, jaws clamping over Dorian's, and claws raking over his neck.

He yelped, but didn't move as my sister took her jaws away from his face. Then, she shifted and leant down over Dorian and whispered something in his ear, before slapping his face, turning on her heel, and walking away with deadly calm, Rowan and I following her out into the night, my sister leading the Alpha hunt through the night. I knew the reason Kadea had lashed out at Dorian, and I also knew that she meant what she had whispered. And I knew, that Dorian, would never forget this night, with his now scarred face, and from those six words Kadea had vowed to him.

 _"One wrong move, and you're next."_

 _ **Kadea:**_

That night was certainly one no one was going to forget anytime soon, but I didn't mind. _I had killed the man who had kidnapped me. I had killed the man who had killed my parents. I had killed the man who had formerly kept my sister as his personal killing machine. I had killed the father of the Wolfblood I used to consider my brother. And Dorian had murdered the trust I had given him._ I was never going to forgive him for that, to know that all those years, Dorian had known what had happened that night, and he had never thought or even bothered to tell me.

The moon was slowly setting as I snarled over my small pile of prey I had killed earlier in the night. Aelin stirred from her sleep beside me, and I turned towards her. She blinked her sleepy eyes, and I licked her heard, nodding that I was alright. Aelin turned her golden head off to the side and within seconds her breathing evened into its sleeping rhythm.

I looked further into the cave we had found and glanced over the gathered Alpha's sleeping forms. A familiar coal black fur caught my eye, and I angrily looked away. I let out a slow, long sigh, and turned my head to watch the sun rise from its slumber, and peek its head over the tree-line. I lowered my head onto my paws, and thought about my pack, Maelynn, Fannia and Falisha, Chiron, and finally, Tiberio.

I could feel my eyes burn with sudden and unexpected tears, but I let them fall silently. I missed him badly, and during the day while I was in my room, I couldn't help but think of him. I had even walked out onto my connecting balcony with my sketching gear in hand, and all I sketched was drawings of him. I had drawn his eyes, a full page body image of him, a portrait of him. I even scrolled through my photos on my phone and found one of our first photos we had taken years ago in my room, and drew that.

Even years later, I could still remember that day clearly as if it had happened only seconds ago. I remembered how much it pained me when he left because that was the last day I would see him for two weeks, and I even remembered how after he left, I had laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, desperate to text him or to call him, just for the sake of hearing his voice again. But I didn't, because I knew that he was busy, and I didn't want to interrupt him.

But even after all of these years, I had never missed him as much as I was now. It has now been nearly a day since seeing him last, but it felt like forever. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a silver knife, being away from him thing long, or having silver powder thrown over me. It was sorta sad to say that I had experienced both those actions multiple times as I child while growing up and training with the Hallivards, but I had become used it as I grew older. Now, I was thankful that Mr Hallivard had done that to me.

But as my thoughts changed to the dead Hallivard, I heard a small scuff behind me. I looked up and behind me as Dorian walked past me quietly, ignoring me entirely. Even if I didn't want to, a small twinge of hurt blossomed. I sighed, and despite my better judgement, I followed after him. He stopped in a clearing, and turned towards me as I came out of the shadows.

 _Why did you follow me?_

 _Even if I killed half of your family earlier in the night, I still can't help but still see you slightly as my brother_ , I admitted bitterly.

He snorted, and I held back my flinch. _What would_ you _know, anyway?_ You've _never had to experience your family being killed by someone you love like a sister before your eyes!_ You've _always been my father's favourite, so what would you know about loss of grief? What would you know about having a sudden unwanted weight of leadership placed on your shoulders?_ You've n _ever walked home from school one day, having being beaten up at school, before being cornered and beaten again out the front of your house!_

 _And then when you walk inside, you find out you're your father was watching you being beaten up, seeing how you would react, and finding out that those fights had all been set up by_ him _! What would_ you _know about any of those things?_ _Exactly._ Nothing. You've _never had to experience anything like that, Kadea, so don't give me your pity as well._ " _I don't need or want it!_ " Dorian roared in my face as he shifted.

I fought to control myself, and the silence stretched on as I used almost everything in my power to not lose it at Dorian. I shifted, and glared into his eyes. I had the slight satisfaction of him flinching away from me, regret creeping into the corners of his eyes.

"You _know_ that most of what you just said, _is a lie_ , Dorian." I spat, before backhanding him on the cheek. The force of the impact lifted him off the ground, and flung him against one of the large trees bordering the clearing. " _You know_ , I've been lead to believe for eleven years of my life, that my entire family was _killed_ by some robbers. _You know_ that _every morning_ ever since I was seven, _your father_ hauled me out of bed _every morning at three o'clock_ , and had me training without any breaks until six o'clock at night.

" _You know_ that during those training sessions, years later, that I trained against _my_ sister who was your fathers killing robot, and each day you I walked into your room with various injuries. You know that I became the youngest Alpha in history at fifteen. _I was fifteen_ when I killed Alrik, Dorian, because of how much of a _fucking asshole_ he was to the pack. Even before fifteen I had already killed over half a hundred people, all under the order of _your father!_ I'm _pretty fucking sure_ that even now I've killed more people than you have met in your entire lifetime.

" _You've_ never had to grow up being ' _trained_ ' to survive longer than other Wolfblood's when silver comes into play. _You_ don't have hundreds of scars all over your body from those 'training' sessions! _You've_ never had multiple broken bones at once, and then expected to be fully ready for training again the next day. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year, for seven years straight, without a day off, you haven't been trained by your family's murderer. _You_ haven't been kept in the dark about what happened that night, for over half your life, have you?

" _You've_ never known about how many times I've questioned your parents about why _Celaena, who I now know as Aelin,_ looked so similar to me each of those times I trained against her. I _never_ told you how many times I crept outside my room during the night, hidden knifes in my belt, and tried to end my life, because I knew that my friends I had at school had told me countless times that _their parents were scared of me_ , because of how dangerous I was. _You've_ never exiled yourself from your friends or anyone at school, because you were afraid of _hurting_ them, or making them _afraid_ of you." Each time I had something, Dorian flinched, and I took a step closer to him, until I knelt in front of him, hand clenched around his neck tightly.

"So, trust me _Dorian Hallivard_ , that the next time you think that you have had a pretty _fucked up and shitty life compared to mine_ , think again. Because I've barely told you anything, about what my childhood was like. _Never_ , compare yourself to me, because your life so far has been almost something I could dream about." I threw him down on the ground brutally, and stood over him with a smirk as he groaned. "Nice scars too. Tell the person who gave you them I love them, won't you?"

Then, without turning my head, I ran off, heading towards the hotel, and only one destination in mind. I didn't care about the consequences, because for all I cared right now, they could go fuck themselves. _I needed my pack. I needed my Beta and my best friend Mae. I needed my Third, Fannia. I needed Falisha._ But most of all, I needed my boyfriend. _I needed Tiberio._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy the year ahead, and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _I needed my pack. I needed my Beta and my best friend Mae. I needed my Third, Fannia. I needed Falisha. But most of all, I needed my boyfriend. I needed Tiberio._

* * *

 _ **Dorian:**_

I knew first that the Kadea I had grown up with died when she scarred my face and neck. And I knew that it was my fault. I regretted that I had held back from telling her about that night, but my father had led me to believe that if I ever told her, he would do worse things than lock me away in a silver cell the first time I shifted from the full moon. I hated myself from believing him over her, but I had known that the threats from my father weren't empty, even as a ten year old boy.

I tried to move into a sitting position, but the force that Kadea had hit me across the face with had broken several bones, and I hissed through my teeth as the pain burned over my back. I sighed, and tried again, remembering one of the things Sorscha had told me: that if I didn't move into a laying down position, the broken bones would mend themselves in their current broken places. Then I had a thought. I could have sworn if anyone was near me then, a light bulb would have appeared above my head.

 _Sorscha. My pack. My pack's borders._ The Alpha Council was being held on Hallivard – _my_ pack – land this time. I raised my head, but paused as I remembered one of the Council rules.

 _During Council time, no Alpha will have any contact with their pack, unless ordered by the Superiors._

But the Superiors hadn't arrived yet, so _technically_ we weren't in the Council _yet_. And even some half-witted human would be able to see that I needed immediate medical attention. I looked up at the sky for the time, and knew that there would be a few wolves Scouting around the borders right now. So, damning the consequences, I reached my head as far back as it could go, and howled.

A few long, agonising seconds later, and three members of my pack broke through the trees. Their eyes found mine instantly, and one of them raced off to get Scorsha, while the other two came and stood either side of me protectively. They didn't speak, and I was grateful for that small mercy, knowing that from last night I would barely have any voice left. I watched tiredly as the sun continued to sleepily rise from its night long rest, and my eyes went to two shapes as they raced towards us.

I felt my mood instantly lift as my eyes fell upon my Sorscha, and I smiled despite my injuries, though it quickly changed to a grimace as Scorsha shifted and placed a soft, warm hand on my back. Her green-flecked brown eyes were bright with worry, and she pulled something out of her medical bag that was slung across her shoulders. Her hand came around and cupped my face tentatively, and she placed a small vial against my lips.

"Drink, please, Alpha." Her voice was calm and soothing, and my heart fluttered in my chest. "It will ease your pain enough for me to set your bones correctly without you feeling anything."

With Sorscha's help, I swallowed the contents of the vial, and a sudden drowsiness overcame me.

" _Wha_?" I slurred out, and Sorscha smiled down at me. Well, it used to be Sorscha, at least.

In front of my eyes, I watched with growing horror as the girl I loved changed into another person. Sorscha's brown hair was replaced by short-cropped blonde hair, and her green-flecked brown eyes colour turned black with hauntingly poison green splotches. When the powerful glamour had finally been taken away from the creator, I tried to bare my teeth at the person who had been Sorscha only seconds ago. Calex DeAndre, leader of the Serpents, one of the largest Vampire Clans to ever walk upon the Earth, knelt over my paralysed body. Behind him, the two wolves let their glamours go, changing back into their natural Vampire state.

" _I believe my clan has some requirements with you, Mr Hallivard,_ " Calex purred.

But I could say nothing back to him as the poison he gave me earlier took my unwilling body into unconsciousness.

 _ **Maelynn:**_

I had been dozing lightly outside the pack's Healer's Ward when my Alpha contacted me.

 _Mae?_

Starting, I was instantly alert. _Kadea? What's wrong?_

 _I left the Council early. I'm coming back home._

 _But Ka – you can't leave the Council until it's finished!_

 _I don't give a shit. I'm coming home._

I sighed. _How far away are you?_

 _Walking along the end of Snowborn pack's East border, and about to cross over the top of Rowan's pack border._

 _Walking or running?_ I grinned.

I heard her snort. _What do you think? Oh, and call the pack together, but don't tell them I'm coming back. I want to leave as much surprise on my side as possible._

 _Why the surprise factor?_

 _Because, there's gonna be a few bombshells being dropped tonight, and they need to be prepared. My sudden appearance will surely be a nice warm up for everyone._

I nodded. _Fair point. Fannia and Falisha?_

 _They can know, but have Fali warned to not tell a soul. Not even her mate._

I nodded again. _As the Alpha wishes it._

I didn't need to see Kadea to know that she had just rolled her eyes and sighed, but smiling despite herself. _You know I hate you doing that._

 _You know that's why I do it_ , I grinned before ending the conversation to rally the pack.

A few minutes later, I had successfully gathered the entire pack together into the community room, and Fannia walked up next to me, her twin on her heels.

 _Is she here yet?_ Fannia asked me.

I shrugged. _She hasn't contacted me. But when she told me to do all this, she was just going along Rowan Whitethorn's pack border. So I'm guessing she's either here now, or just about to arrive any second now._

Fannia nodded just as Kadea communicated with me down our bond.

 _Silence please._

I shifted and relayed the order to the rest of the pack, and over a hundred pairs of eyes turned towards the front where I stood with Fannia and Falisha flanking me in their wolf forms. I stood with my head held high, and eyes steely in dominance, and addressed them all.

"Wolfblood's of the Fireblood pack, I have gathered you all here early this morning on urgent matters. But, I cannot tell you of these matters myself."

Confusion rippled through the pack, and Fannia stepped forward, growling for silence. I nodded my thanks, and opened my mouth to continue when I was interrupted.

"Your Beta cannot tell you, Fireblood's, because your _Alpha_ needs to do so herself." Everyone spun around to face the voice that came from the back of the room.

Standing there, oozing ease and neutrality, stood my best friend and Alpha, Kadea Alexandria. Her hands were spread wide from holding the heavy oak wood doors that were easily three times Ka's height, but Kadea made it look easy to hold them open while the pack's eyes roved all over her with shock, surprise, and wonder. But the Alpha's eyes weren't on the pack.

Our eyes met across the room, but not even the torches lighting the room could compare to the shining smile we shared together, and I could see the ever so slight tremble in her arms. I knew it was from relief though, not from the incredible amount of effort it would be taking to hold those doors open for that long. Standing tall, she took a step forward and let the doors swing shut behind her quietly, before she continued walking calmly down the middle of the room, the pack parting for her, heads lowered with one paw tucked underneath their bodies in a bow.

I had to admit, my best friend looked every inch royalty as she walked down the room with her head held high, and what I guessed was her dress from dinner earlier last night trailing behind her. The diamond jewellery and little crown sparkled in the torch light, and I knelt on a knee as Kadea stepped up the three steps leading to the platform. I knew the twins had followed suit behind me, and I also knew Kadea was hiding her grimace with a deceivingly bright smile. She touched my shoulder and I rose beside her, and smiled at her.

 _Why do you have to make everything so over the top if you hate it so much?_ I asked teasingly.

"Rise, my pack," Kadea said softly, hiding a smile.

The pack rose, and as one, we all listened as our Alpha explained what she was doing here and the events of the night. I knew she was leaving things out, but I knew she would tell me privately afterwards. After she had given her recap, Kadea patently answered all the questions the pack had, and within three quarters of an hour, the pack was still buzzing from having Kadea back instead of her being at the Council. But then she said something that I'm pretty sure no one expected.

"I spoke with the rest of the Alpha's as I was coming back here, and we all have agreed that we will meet again at a new location for the Council during the third week of next month."

 _Did Dorian agree as well?_ I wondered, but to my horror, a wolf in the crowd voiced the exact same question. Kadea's head snapped around to that Wolfblood, and I stepped up closer to Kadea and gripped her wrist to keep her from losing control. Without her telling me, I had known during the recap that something had happened between the two. The discreetly clenched fists, the tightness of her shoulders when she explained her kill, and how her voice had turned slightly plain and bored when she lied about having to kill Mr Hallivard. They were all little hidden clues that only I knew about, but I suspected that Fannia was onto it as well.

I took a breath. "Your Alpha has repeated countless times what happened during the night. In doing so Kadea has made some very serious and hard decisions about telling you all about it. The last remaining Hallivard son would have had to agree to the terms of the next Council, or else he would be questioned by the Superiors about why he refused. So yes. Dorian agreed to meeting for the next Council."

I felt some of Kadea's tension drain from her, and she tensed her wrist in gratitude. I squeezed her wrist back, letting her know that I understood. "For now, everyone, that is all I am capable of right now for the moment." Kadea ended, but then thought of something. "Hafiza, the Healer's Summit has been moved forward two weeks." Hafiza nodded, and left the room with her medical students-in-training following her. "The rest of you, you are all dismissed."

The entire room knelt on one knee with their heads bowed, before moving out of the room in an orderly fashion. As the last Wolfblood left the room, Kadea slumped against me, clutching me close in a tight hug. I clung to her with equal pressure, and Falisha left the room quietly, murmuring something about her mate needing her. The shoulder of my shirt started to get wet, and I realised with a start that Kadea was crying. I held her close, whispering over and over, _"it's ok, it's ok. You're here, and nothing's going to happen to you."_

She shook her head as she recovered, and waved Fannia over. She approached, and together we sat on the stairs going up to the platform, listening as Kadea told us the rest of the details she hadn't mentioned to the rest of the pack. We listened silently as she told us about Rowan being Aelin's mate, about how Aelin was her sister. Kadea then told us about what really happened that night, about her parents being murdered, andthe real reason why she killed Mr Hallivard. She told us about scarring Dorian's face, about the hunt during the night, and about the encounter in the clearing.

When she was finished, we all sat in silence, before Fannia and I broke it softly.

"So, when the Hallivards told you that your last name was Alexandria, it was all a lie?" I whispered.

At Kadea's nod, I sunk lower on the step and blinked in confusion and realisation. "My real name is Kadea Ashryver Galathynius, apparently." Ka said before turning to Fannia as she opened her mouth.

"So what happened to Dorian after you left him?" Fannia asked.

"I contacted the rest of the Alpha's to arrange the next Council, but didn't hear anything from him. He was probably sulking off in his pack somewhere." Kadea growled bitterly.

Fannia nodded and thought for a second. "Did you sense him on the bond though?"

Our Alpha cocked her head to the side. "No, actually. I didn't." I watched her eyes, and saw worry eating into the corners despite her feelings about earlier last night.

My heart went out to her, and I reached over and squeezed her hand. Ka looked over at me, and smiled sadly, squeezing my hand back. Something about that gesture triggered something in the back of my head that I needed to tell her about.

"Oh, Kadea, I need to show you something." Her eyes turned inquisitive, and I shook my head, pulling her to her feet. "You need to see it to believe it. Hafiza and Yrene have been in contact with each other, and they think they've discovered something that could change everything."

Kadea's eyes widened, and I grinned at her before running out of the room and down towards the Healer's Ward. Kadea quickly overtook me in her giant wolf form, and neither of us cared about how many walls she slipped, skidded, and smashed into in her haste to get the the Ward. She stopped just inside the door, and I led her down to one of the operating rooms. I paused outside the door, and Kadea looked curiously at me, both of us panting slightly from the run. I took a breath, and whispered.

"Remember, what Hafiza and Yrene have done, has changed everything." Kadea nodded her head, and I opened the door into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Happy new year! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and see you next update!**

* * *

 _Maelynn:_

 _"Remember, what Hafiza and Yrene have done, has changed everything." Kadea nodded her head, and I opened the door into the room._

 _I watched with a smile on my face and she stepped forward two steps before stoping, tail drooping and eyes widening in shock._

* * *

 _ **Calex:**_

It almost was too easy, knocking the dog out, and sneaking him off the mutt land, into Vampire land. I smiled every time I looked at the broken and limp dog that Layla and Afanas were carrying between them as we all walked down the stairs in the Cave. We came up to a solid silver door, and I gripped the leather handle tightly, hauling the door into the dog's cell open, and jutting my chin inside the room for Layla and Afanas to throw him in. They roughly threw him in, and they stepped out so I could close the door. I dusted my hands off, and turned to face the two silently hovering Vampires.

" _What about the girl?_ " I growled, my faint American accent playing in the words.

Afanas stayed silent, so his older sister stepped forward. "She went further into the mutt's land."

"And why didn't you chase her?"

"Because she had the scent of other dogs on her pelt, and I didn't want to risk following her in case she scented me, or she was going back to where the rest of the dogs were."

I struck her across the face, long nails catching her over the cheek. I knew she could have easily blocked the blow and retaliated, but her hands stayed by her side, and didn't flinch or show any emotion as I scratched her. The scent of her blood smothered the room, but I didn't let my fangs come down. At the back of my head, I felt a rising itch and tried to think of the last time I fed. Too long ago, I decided.

"I'll bring someone to your private chambers, Calex, to ease your hunger." Layla said coolly. I nodded and she breezed past me, her younger brother following after her.

"Afanas, you come with me." The mute Vampire boy stopped and turned to me.

The glowing light coming from the bright-stones glinted against the smooth titanium eye in his left socket, and the ghastly scars covering the left side of his face. I remembered that night with a small pang of sadness, but didn't let it show as I walked up the stairs again and through the various tunnels leading to my personal rooms. As I walked in the door, I was greeted with a dead boar at the end of my bed and my ten metre long snake wrapped around it, attempting to eat it. I smiled, and stroked it's upraised head as I walked past it, and its forked tongue flickered out and licked my hand.

I sat in my plush, expensive velvet chair, and Afanas stood off to the side as one of my many serving girls came forward and filled my gold glass with vintage red wine, before taking her leave. I swirled the glass around with one hand, and spoke.

"Afanas, why do you think I only struck your sister before?"

The mute looked over to me, and his eye held my gaze steadily for five seconds before moving over my shoulder. I smiled cruelly.

"I did that, because I need her beside me. Your sister is one of the strongest Vampiress's I have ever known, let alone _had_ in this clan, and I intend to keep her here. But I have a proposition for her, and I need you to think it over and give me your feedback. Could you do that for me?"

His gaze snapped to mine, and he narrowed his eye slightly, listening with caution.

"I'm going to ask your sister to rule beside me, Afanas. And I need your blessing to do so, since all your family is dead now, other than you and your sister."

His torn mouth twitched with consideration, and he looked over my shoulder again. I shrugged at him.

"Think over it for the day, and I'll summon you again when your decision is needed for." He lowered his head towards me, and I waved him away, dismissing him.

He disappeared silently with a swirl of smoke, and the smell of burning flesh spread through the room. I drank deeply from the glass and snapped my fingers for a refill. The girl came back and refilled it, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto my lap, pulling her close to my chest as she squirmed delightfully on me. I nuzzled her neck and I felt her swallow nervously. Her mousy auburn hair tickled my cheek as I pressed my mouth against her neck, breathing her scent in, listening as her heartbeat became faster and faster as my teeth neared her neck.

The door opened as Layla led a human woman into the room, and the serving girl leapt in my lap. I snarled at her and snapped her neck effortlessly and let her slide off my lap and onto the carpet next to my chair. I walked over to Layla and raised a hand to the cheek I had torn before, and kissed it softly.

"I'm so sorry, darling one," I whispered to her. She kicked the human onto the ground, and turned to face me, arms sliding dangerously low around my waist.

"You're perfectly fine, sweet blood. You needed to do it anyway to keep the act up." She purred, but I could barely focus on her words because I was focussing completely on her hands and those nimble fingers I loved.

I kissed her neck on the soft part between the neck and the shoulders and she tensed against me. I slid a hand through her long red hair, and trailed my mouth up her neck, to her chin, to her cheeks, and to her little nose. I kissed it adoringly, and she sighed, leaning her chest against my own. Then I started giving her feather light kisses over her cute little freckles, and she smiled before taking my lips with hers. Layla backed me up against one of the walls, and slowly undid all the buttons on my shirt, teasing me, all the while kissing me deeply.

When it came up to the last button, her hands moved away from the button and danced over the bare skin of my chest. I took my mouth off hers long enough to whisper in her ear.

"Lets see what those devilish little fingers and mouth of yours can do this time, darling one,"

Her answering growl was full of pure lust and passion, and it was the last thing I heard before I swept her away.

 _ **Kadea:**_

As Mae opened the door, the scents all hit me at once. _The chemical smell of hospital rooms. Hafiza's scent. Yrene's scent. The metal of the medical bed._ I stepped into the room, and felt my eyes widen and my tail lowering from the shock. I looked up at Mae, and she smiled at me, before I turned my head and looked at Yrene as she came over to us from the medical bed.

"Kadea," Yrene said warmly, and I wagged my tail at her. She looked over me at Mae. "Have you told her yet?"

"I thought it would be better for Ka to see it with her own eyes instead of just my words before I put her in her room for a while, or at least as long as you two need in order to finish everything off."

Hafiza smiled at that, and took off the plastic gloves she was wearing. "Well, at least we would have done the same thing, Maelynn. And believe it or not, we actually just finished finalising everything. So our Alpha here is able to see the final product." Her eyes went to mine, and her smile turned soft. "Are you ready to see what we found?"

I nodded sharply, and wagged my tail again. Hafiza and Yrene smiled at each other, before standing apart, letting me through. I walked calmly over to the bed, and hopped up on my back legs to look at what was on the bed. I nearly fell off in shock, and I shifted without meaning to, before looking at the three of them with widened eyes.

" _Are you serious?_ " I whispered, fearing my voice would fail me.

The all looked at each other with sad smiles, and my best friend stepped forward and hugged me. "Happy 19th birthday, Kadea." She whispered.

I jumped, and thought back to the date. I hugged Mae back tighter, and smiled happily. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about my birthday, and as Mae broke the hug, I walked over to the two Healer's and hugged them as well.

"Thank you all, so, so much," I said to them. They all smiled at me, and Yrene put a hand on my arm.

"Ka, it will take some time for him to recover, and it will take a lot of time for you both to adjust to everything. We're still not sure when he's going to wake up from this, either, but we think he'll be up and about within the next twelve hours."

I nodded, hugged them both again, and I walked over and sat on the bed. All three of them took their leave, and Mae squeezed my shoulder as she passed me. I smiled at her over my shoulder, and the door closed behind her. I picked up one of Ty's hands and kissed it gently, unable to process how the girls had done it. For centuries, Wolfblood's had been looking for this, and my two Healer's had found it, and made it work perfectly. I couldn't help it, but I cried as I laid down to the motionless form of my boyfriend, and hugged him close to me.

I laid there like that for at least fifty seconds, before a warm hand was placed against the small of my back and I hissed out a breath. A warm, familiar sound came from in front of me, and I gasped as I opened my eyes and found open blue eyes looking back at me. Crying, I hugged Ty, and he hugged me back, impossibly tight. I didn't care if one of Ty's arms was placing pressure on one of my sore-er spots from when I fought Mr Hallivard, and I had hit that same spot when I was running down here and slammed into one of the walls. All I cared about right now, was being here with Ty, and not ever wanting to let go.

His lips came and found my own, and I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back with the same amount of pressure, and slowly rolled himself on top of me. I kissed down his neck and he arched his back, breath hissing out between his teeth, and his eyes clenching shut. I ran my hands over his sides and over his back and he growled at me.

"Preferably under, please?"

I chuckled against his neck and murmured. "Demanding, aren't you?"

He opened his eyes and mouth to look down at me and reply, my I captured his mouth again, and slid my hands up his shirt, tracing my fingers over his back, his shoulders, and his stomach. His breathing hitched and became more and more ragged, and he kissed me harder, with growing passion and force behind it. I matched everything easily, until Ty pulled one of the cards that he knew I loved every time.

"I love you, _mio piccolo diavolo *****_ ," Tiberio whispered in my ear.

I snarled, and I didn't care how long we took, or how long Ty and I were together like that. But it was nearly lunchtime when we stopped. I sighed contently against Ty's chest, his breathing slowly evening out into sleep. I stayed awake though, and when I was sure he was asleep, I slipped out of his embrace, kissed him on the forehead, whispered a quick "I love you", and snuck out of the room. I felt slightly bad about leaving him there, but I knew the two Healer's would take care of everything, and also, he needed the recovery from everything. I had only just reached the upper levels, when Maelynn appeared around the corner, saw me, and grinned.

"Come on," she smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the stairs. "I have a little surprise for you and I…".

I grinned at her, and let her pull me along to wherever my best friend was taking me.

* * *

 ***Author's note:** _'Mio piccolo diavolo'_ **means** _'my little devil'_ **in Italian.**

 **Also, guys, I'm sorry but on the 4th of January (Australian Time), I won't be able to update the story, because I'm busy with my family for the entire day. I'm probably gonna be struggling to even keep myself awake an hour afterwards. I'm going to probably be that worn out, but, I will try and see if I can have a chapter ready to post (even if it I should hatefully small that day).**

 **But thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post for the last few days. I've been busy each of the days, and had a few _certain distractions..._ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and _please_ feel free to leave reviews in relation to anything you like!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _I had reached the upper levels, when Maelynn appeared around the corner, saw me, and grinned._

 _"Come on," she smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the stairs. "I have a little surprise for you and I…"._

 _I grinned at her, and let her pull me along to wherever my best friend was taking me._

* * *

 _ **Aelin:**_

It was later in the day, and I was back with my pack. I was pacing in my room, curiosity and faint worry eating through my mind. Why wasn't Kadea talking to me? Was something going on? Each time I tried to talk to her through the bond, my words were swallowed up into a deep, dark, howling abyss. I swore, and grabbed the closest thing next to me – an antique dagger that I had been gifted by my old mentor and former Alpha, Arobynn had given me after my first successful kill – and flung it at the doorframe as the door opened. Lysandra walked calmly inside, and glanced at the still shuddering dagger before meeting my eyes with raised eyebrows.

"Expecting someone else?" I snarled at her, and Lysandra's amused eyes softened. "It's Kadea, isn't it?"

I nodded at her, and slumped on my bed, placing my head in my hands with a sigh. "She's not answering me through the bond, I've tried asking Elide if she can contact Yrene, Hafiza or Chiron, but no one knows where Kadea is."

"Maybe she just went out for a walk through her territory and isn't answering anyone?" After a long look from me, she shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I know she wouldn't do that from what you've told me about her."

I had to laugh despite myself, and Lysandra smiled. "Had any contact from someone else?"

"Who might that someone be?" I teased, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

Lysandra laughed and chucked a book at me from the bookcase next to her. I caught it with ease, and raised my other eyebrow. "Well that isn't very nice. My beautiful face could have been destroyed by that book!" I whined in a squeaky little girl voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Well, the certain person I'm thinking of it about 6ft., black hair, sapphire blue eyes," She squeaked and ducked as I threw the book at her, anger flowing through my veins. _"Aelin! Geez! Calm down! It's a fricken joke!"_

I snorted and turned away. "Didn't sound like it."

"Well it was, and I'm sorry. I know that it was a bit of a low blow," I snorted, and she gave in. "Okay, fine. It was a _really_ low blow. But anyway, I came up here because Sam wants to know if you want to spar with him. You haven't done it for a while." She added, trying to sound helpful.

"Why couldn't he just ask me himself?" I asked, confused.

"He did," Lysandra said while rolling her eyes. You just didn't hear him when he asked you in person as you passed him in the Dining Room, or the countless times he tried talking to you through the pack bond." I blinked at her, and she huffed, pulling me to my feet. "Get your sparring equipment on, and meet him down in the Gear Room. That's an order from your best friend."

I smiled at her, and went to collect my equipment. I changed into my leather fighting clothes in my connecting bathroom, and pulled on my wrist gauntlets as I walked out of the door. But paused when I saw a body on my bed, red pooling around the body. I jumped over to the body and hauled the face up so I could see who it was. Gasping, I jumped away as I looked into familiar eyes, and a even more familiar scar on the cheek that a certain ten year old girl had given him when she was caught giving candy to his horse.

Gregori's dead body was splayed out over my bed, and as I hauled him off, a slip of paper fluttered off with him. I wiped my bloody fingers on the side of my leather pants, and picked up the note, reading over the few short lines with growing horror. I burned Gregori's body, and threw the note into the flames as well, and ran out of the room. I grabbed the dagger as I ran past, and as I closed the door, the smell of charred bodies and smoke filled my nose.

 _ **Maelynn:**_

I brought my car to a stop outside the wooden gate and fence, and turned to face a blindfolded and lowered sensed Kadea with a smile on my face. Her back was pressed up against the side of the Jeep, her hands placed calmly in her lap. Her eyes would have been looking at the wall opposite her if there wasn't a blindfold in the way of her view.

"Ka, we're here." I said. Her head turned calmly in my direction.

"Can I take this off now? And also can I have the second tablet now?"

Before she had hopped in the back of the Jeep, I'd given her a tablet that dulled her heightened senses gained from our Wolfblood side. In order for those senses to be returned, a second tablet was needed.

I smiled sort of sadly at her. "No, and no. I'm sorry. It's nearly that time now." Kadea nodded in understanding, and I continued on. "There's something I need to get out of the car and do, but I'll be back as soon as I can, 'kay?"

"All good," I heard her murmur before she turned away and became almost statue like.

I could barely see her chest rising up and down with her breathing, but I could hear her intake and exhale of breath, and the steady beating of her heart. Satisfied, I turned around and got out of my Jeep, and walked up the gravel driveway and jumped over the chest high fence. I walked through the field, and patted a few of the curious, peaceful horses as I walked past them, and headed towards the stable near the back the the paddock. I stopped where two horses were already tacked up and waiting calmly off to the side. I stroked one of the horses heads, and fed them both a few sugar cubes.

Hearing the crunching, Conrad popped his head up over the back of the horse he was currently saddling. His dusty brown jodhpurs and dark green polo that he wore made me smile as he walked over to me and gave me a massive hug. I breathed in his familiar horsy smell, and smiled over his shoulder.

"Missed you, Mae-Mae," He whispered in my ear before poking me in the side playfully.

I punched him in the gut and he overdramatised it by doubling over and wheezing for breath. I snorted at him. "Teaches you not to poke your younger cousins, Con." He straightened and stuck his tongue out at me, and I flipped him off with a smile. He returned the gesture with an identical grin.

"Anyway, where's my favourite Wolfblood?" He asked, looking around.

"She's right here in front of you, dumbass." He flicked my nose and I his his hand away. "Fine, she's in the Jeep still. I have her one of those tablets that dulls down our senses until a second tablet is given to them." At his questionable look, I gave in. "She doesn't know where we are, or what I did last night, so – "

"So this is all going to be a massive surprise. Got it. And don't worry, I won't spoil anything." He raised his hands in surrender at my raised eyebrow. He then went on to make a zipped lips movement. "My lips are sealed."

I huffed at him, and turned away. "So who we riding at the moment?"

"So saddled up, ready for you both is Milly and Axel. Rainer and Opal are waiting around in the far back paddock until you guys have ridden off, and I'll take them around to Kadea's house and the forest area behind it. You made sure a glamour was over the back area so she couldn't tell anything was happening day and night?" He asked me.

I nodded, and he nodded back at me. "Think it's time to bring the captive out?"

"Bring out the prisoner." My cousin commanded me with a fake Scottish accent.

I mock bowed my head and I turned around and walked back to the Jeep, excitement making the pace quicken without me even knowing until I reached the paddock fence faster than before. I hurdled the fence and walked over to the back of the Jeep, hitting the door before opening it outwards. Kadea's face was turned towards me, with an amused smile on her face.

"The hit on the door wasn't necessary, you know. Your first footstep on the gravel sold you."

I grinned at her, even if she couldn't see it. "Ready to come with me yet?"

"No, the wall of the Jeep and I have become really close friends now. We get along quite nicely in fact, Frank and I. And I'm sure he'll miss me when I leave, as will the silence and the never ending darkness this blindfold gives me."

Snorting, I grabbed her hand, and helped her down and walked her up the gravel driveway, and around the long way to Conrad's stable. I spoke to her the entire time, trying and hopefully drowning out the faint nickers and neighs the horses made, and was thanking the countless stars that I had given her a tablet that dulled her sense of smell entirely and shortened her hearing a lot. Finally, I walked her over to where Milly and Axel were, and when I looked over at Conrad, we both smirked at each other.

"OK. I'm about to give you the second tablet, and when I count to three, put it in your mouth as I take off your blindfold, alright?" At Kadea's nod, I glanced over at Conrad.

 _One_ , he mouthed and I echoed him, saying the number aloud.

 _Two_.

 _"Three!"_ I placed the tablet in her hand and it shot into her mouth just as I hauled off her blindfold.

Kadea took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light, before they darted all around us, taking in every tiny detail. I watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly as her eyes fell on the horses, as they fell on the area around us in recognition, and as they found Conrad leaning casually on one of the backs of his horses that was about to be saddled. Kadea walked around the horse and hugged Conrad tightly, both of them with beaming smiles, and I heard Conrad whisper "Happy Birthday, Ka" in her ear. I smiled at Kadea as the hug broke and when she looked over at me. Her answering smile was all I needed.

"How did you – "

"Do this?" I shrugged. "It was easy. Just had to call in a few re-enforcements, do a few certain things that were necessary..." At Kadea's dry look, I huffed. "Okay, I just asked Con nicely, and he was bending to my every will."

Ka laughed, and Con flipped me the bird. I smiled with my most angelic face, and he muttered explicitly under his breath. From what I heard, he knew it would hurt and annoy me, so I glared at him and my cousin flinched beneath my gaze. I turned away from him with hidden regret, and faced my best friend again with a smile softening my facial features. Unvoiced suspicion glittered in Kadea's turquoise and golden ringed eyes, and I shook my head.

"Anyway, I brought you here, because I knew you haven't had any time to do one of the things you love most for a little while, so I thought why don't we relive a few memories and make some new memories while we're at it? See if you still have what it takes to compete against me once again. What do you say, Ka?"

Her eyes shone with her obvious answer, but when she spoke, Ka's voice didn't give away her competitiveness which was gathering there like the starting sparks of a blazing fire. "Lets do it. We'll see if you can try and dethrone the nine year winning streak champion." Her smirk made a similar storm of competition begin to swirl through me. I smirked back at her, and looked over at Conrad.

"In the house?" Kadea looked between us with apparent boredom, but I could tell she was making small notes of everything.

My cousin had known her enough to notice it as well. I had to admit, for a human, he was good at picking up the slightest movements and signals. This was one of his moments, thankfully. "Yeah. They're in the spare room and your room." I nodded, and let my apology from before show in my eyes.

He let his own shine in his hazel ones, and I smiled in acceptance before turning to Kadea and beckoning her to follow me up the path to Con's house. We walked in the front door and walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. The first door on the left was the spare room, and I lent against the doorframe and inclined my head to Kadea as she walked around and placed her hand on the handle, hesitating.

The handle bent underneath the applied pressure, and the door swung open to show a neatly furnished room, and a wrapped box resting on the end of the bed. I watched from my place as Ka walked over to the box and sat on the bed, opening the box, confusion in her eyes. When she saw what was inside, her eyes widened and looked up at me, and with surprise, she saw Con behind me. I smiled at her, and felt Con do the same.

"Is this for real?" My best friend's voice wavered uncertainly, disbelief plain in her tone.

My cousin nodded. "But this is only the beginning," He added mysteriously in his faint English accent. I had to bite my tongue to stop my laughter.

Kadea must have seen the corner of my mouth twitch. "What?" Her eyes flicked between the two of us. "What have you two got in store for me?"

I shrugged, and gave her one of my devilish grins. "Gonna have to wait and see, aren't we?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Just a quick 'thank you' for all of you that read this story. It honestly means so much to me. So, I've got another chapter for you all here, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

 _Maelynn:_

 _Kadea must have seen the corner of my mouth twitch. "What?" Her eyes flicked between the two of us. "What have you two got in store for me?"_

 _I shrugged, and gave her one of my devilish grins. "Gonna have to wait and see, aren't we?"_

* * *

 _ **Tiberio:**_

I woke up a few hours later, and instantly knew that she wasn't here. I breathed in deeply, and analysed all the scents I gathered from that one breath. _Kadea had left hours ago, by herself, and no one else had been in here but the Fireblood pack's healers, Yrene and Hafiza, with Chiron_ (their most promising healer-in-training) _presumably hovering behind them. They would have been in here to do some medical checks, making sure that I was recovering properly from all the medications and surgeries I had undergone._ I could see the picture clearly in my mind's eye with a small smile.

I let the breath out slowly, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. They slammed against the metal railing with a little more pressure than I thought I applied, and I rose to my feet as they touched the ground. An overwhelming bout of dizziness hit me and I rocked back on my heels, hitting the bed, my eyes clenched shut while my hands closed around the metal sides of the bed with crushing force. I heard a loud creak and my eyes flew open in surprise, widening as I took in the grotesquely bent metal in my hands.

In horror, I stumbled off the bed and knocked over one of the monitors that was standing next to my bed. It fell with a loud crash and sparks flew from it. I jumped away, and ran from the door, panic racing through my veins. I could feel my wolf surging towards the surface, and I fought him back, opening the door in a hurry. I raced out into the corridor, and knocked over Hafiza in my rush. I barely registered hitting her, and I distantly heard myself hastily apologise before I ran off, following the fading scent of Kadea.

I ran up the stairs, before I came to a crossroad of her scent. On the right side, her scent was faintest, forward was moderately faint, but the left side was the most recent. But Maelynn's scent was with her on the left and right sides. I made my mind up quickly, and ran down the left side, and it lead me down a short but broad hallway with thin, white, twin doors at the end. I shoved them open, and walked into the centre of the room before stopping dead.

Fannia sat calmly on the top of three stairs, and picked her head up off her paws as I walked in and stopped. I growled at her, and I couldn't stop my eyes from showing how uncontrolled my wolf side was, the bright, feral light shining through my usual human eyes. Her eyes were cool and calculating, and they flicked over my body silently. Impatient, I felt my ears beginning to itch as they lengthened and laid back against my head. I stood there silently glaring at her, with her gazing neutrally at me for barely ten seconds before hidden doors along the walls opened and a flood of armoured and weaponed Wolfblood's came out, filling the room quickly and efficiently.

 _Is there something wrong, Tiberio Argari?_ Fannia's voice filled my head, and I shook my head, trying to keep her out.

" _Tell me where she is_." I snarled around my lengthening fangs.

Even in her wolf form, I saw Fannia raise her eyebrows. _Which 'she' do you mean? Because there are a lot of she-wolves in this pack, let alone the Wolfblood population or in the entire world._

I took a step towards her threateningly, and the armoured Wolfblood force stepped forward, closing the fifteen meter diameter circle they had around me by a meter. " _You know which she-wolf I mean, you_ bitch." The surrounding Wolfbloods as one bared their fangs at me, while Fannia smiled coldly at me.

 _Maelynn is out right now, with Kadea. Though I doubt Kadea would like to hear that you are more interested in Maelynn's whereabouts then her own._

I leapt at Fannia, and the wave of battle-ready wolves leapt at me from each direction. I fought against them – half in my wolf form, half still human – all the while straining to forge a path towards Fannia, but the force was crafty, swift moving and brutally trained to read each move with precision. Slowly, they fell one by one underneath my brute strength, but at the same time, I could barely block all of the blows they threw and dealt to me. Even if I knew that they were holding back from inflicting the full amount of power and damage behind the blows, I couldn't help but not hold back from my blows.

All the while, Fannia was watching the fight from her place on the steps, but one minuscule signal from her that I didn't even see had them all withdrawing without a single noise. The warriors I had knocked down and what I had dismissed as killed rose from their still positions on the floor, being escorted out and supposedly seen straight to the Healer's Ward. Slow clapping broke my small realisation moment, and I looked to the front to see Fannia walking down the rest of the steps in her human form. I bared my teeth at her, but she continued down into the ranks and disappeared from my view.

"Tell me, _Mr Argari_ , if I was to put you in a Guild, what sector do you think you would best fit into?" Her voice floated through the room like a cold winter wind blowing through drawn curtains. I couldn't place where she was, and I strained my ears in search of her.

"What Guilds are there?" I growled, half in curiosity and interest, half just to try and further locate her.

"Well, Mr Argari, there are many Guilds in this pack. There are the Hydra's, who are the pack's assassins and poisons masters, the Basilisk's, who are the fighting force standing in front of you, and the Sagaciter's Guild, who are our ranged attacking force. Then there is the Healer's Ward, which you already know what that is, the Owls, who are our scouts and messengers, and the Griffin's, which is our hunting sector. There are all the behind the scenes Guilds, like the Crafters, our builders, architects, weapon-smiths and armorers, the Sparkies, the pack electricity experts, and so many more.

"But, from what I've seen from this meeting, two pack Guilds stand out more to me for you." I whirled around and caught the dagger that was thrown at my face, inches away from my eyes, and Fannia came out of the gathered warriors – Basilisk's, Fannia had called them – and smiled icily at me. I kept my face stone cold, and matched her fiery mint green eyes. "Can you guess what those Guilds are, Mr Argari?"

Shrugging, I make a half-hearted joke, speaking with fake enthusiasm. "What? The Hydra's? The Griffin's, oh, even the Owl's or the Sagaciter's?"

"Close, actually, Mr Argari. I think you would be best placed in the Hydra's Guild or the Basilisk's Guild." Her voice wasn't joking, and her tone was cold enough to match Antarctica.

Surprised reared its head. " _What?_ " I spluttered.

Fannia pursed her lips, and stalked towards me. Her movements reminded me of a cat's. Sleek, precise, and deadly. "Though, you don't have the build for the Hydra's…" She was muttering to herself, obviously thinking out loud. "The _Basilisk's_ , on the other hand, you seem more suited too, even if you would be a bit behind on the training, but we could make that up easily…"

I watched her still, taking notes of everything she said, when her eyes met mine. Kadea's Third stood two metres away from me, and from here, I could see her mint green eyes were dark around the edges, and as the got closer to the pupil, the colour lightened. Her cheekbones were rounded smoothly, and I could faintly make out little scars that almost seemed to be carelessly flicked over her face.

"Mr Argari," Her voice interrupted me, and I blinked at her, silently tensing my body in anticipation. She saw my movements and her cruel smile fell back into place. "The dagger that is in your right hand at your side," I gripped the handle, the leather grip sitting comfortably between my closed fist. "I need you to throw that at the middle of the doors." My eyes flicked over to the doors.

"Which one?" I growled.

The Third held up a hand. "I'm not finished. I need you to throw the dagger in the middle of the doors, while someone is standing in front of the door and you. Both of them, are armoured and have weapons. The one near the door can knock your dagger away if they think the throw wasn't good enough. While you, on the other hand, will fight with what you have, though the dagger is only to be thrown at the door."

As she spoke, the flood of Basilisk's receded to the walls while two stayed where they were, awaiting orders. They were both wearing full body armour, and even from a distance I could see that the armour was silver. I shuddered at the thought of wearing that, and I watched as one of them shifted to their wolf form. From the size, the wolf was a male, but I could only see his topaz blue eyes and the sharp white tips of his fangs. The shifted Basilisk stepped forward silently, while the other one turned sharply on their heel and strode to the doors, and unsheathed a great broadsword that was slung over his shoulder.

"When your ready, nod at the Basilisk's, and your task will begin." Fannia whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly, and turned to her.

"You never told me where to aim specifically," I said to her. "Or what the point of this task is."

An amused light sparkled in her eyes. "The part right between where the two doors meet. And the point is to see if you can go through the Basilisk's training course without _too many_ problems." The Third stepped away from me, and I took a slow breath in, attempting to slow my racing heart.

 _Kadea, I know you can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to say that your Third is crazy as_ _shit,_ I thought to myself, before I nodded at the Basilisk standing patiently in front of me.

I barely had my head up before the fangs were out and snapping at my legs. I jumped back and a loud thunk of metal sounded behind me. The Basilisk retreated back a step and shifted mid-step, a silver, one-handed sword appearing in his hand. It was a beautiful piece of work, but I couldn't admire it for too long as the Basilisk leapt again at me, sword slashing down at my neck. I reached behind me, and my hand went around a leather wrapped handle. I swung the blade up and threw the two blades up, switching my right for the sword and the left for the dagger I was yet to throw.

With my right hand, I met the Basilisk's sword with my own, a sharp metallic screech ringing through the room as the blades scraped down the lengths of each other. I jabbed low, surprising myself at how naturally this came for me. The Basilisk's sword deflected it easily, and he retaliated with a blow going for my ribs. I flicked it away with a move of my wrist, and I let the light flash off the silver of my sword, hoping to blind the Basilisk. He saw what I was doing and ducked and kicked out at my legs. I jumped over the foot, and slashed down at the leg. The sword hit the armour and bounced off, but I wasn't looking at the sword.

The dagger had left my hand and was spinning towards the Basilisk at the door. The warrior stood there, perfectly calm, and I thought for a second as I landed that he would let it hit his armour and spin off. But at the last second, the Basilisk moved with soundless effort, and the dagger lodged itself in between the two doors. I let out a swift breath and ducked as the Basilisk in front of me continued to fight me. I ducked and weaved in and out of all his blows and attacks, and moved around in different directions, waiting for a opening in his defence.

Finally a small gap appeared, and I dove in, leaping at the Basilisk. As we hit, I drew my arm back and threw my weight against the warrior, heart in my throat with nerves as he stumbled to regain his balance. Then, the warrior fell, and I landed on top of his chest, sword point at his throat. The warrior stilled and for moments, we stayed there like that, eyes locked on each other. I saw a small glimmer of respect, surprise and approval in his eyes, and through my own eyes I showed my gratitude, just as I heard a shift of weight coming from behind me.

I turned and looked, and saw an enormous wolf at the top of the stairs. He was a blazing, rust red furred wolf, and his silver and gold armour made his fur seem all the more like flames. His marble grey eyes burned down at me, and I slowly got up off the Basilisk's chest, and dropped to one knee, feeling like this was someone who you wouldn't not show respect to.

"Tiberio Argari," Fannia's voice floated down to me, but I stayed in my kneel. "I would like you to meet the Leader of the Basilisk's Guild, Markus Stone."

Markus's voice filled my head with an air of authority. _Tiberio Argari, rise._

I obeyed, and met his eyes for three seconds, before looking away. I swore he smiled.

 _It is my greatest honour and pleasure, to announce that the Wolfblood standing before you today, Mr Tiberio Argari, is now officially part of the Basilisk ranks._ His voice must have been going through all the Wolves in the room.

The room erupted in howls and cheers, and I was swarmed by friendly looking Wolfbloods who took their helmets off, walked or padded over to me, and patted my back in congratulations. I looked around at the men and women around me in surprise and gratitude, and looked up at Markus. The Basilisk's Leader was still in his wolf form, but I could have sworn he was beaming with pride. As our eyes met, he sent me a personal look with his eyes.

 _Well done, and congratulations, Ty,_ those marble grey eyes read and I smiled and bowed my head back at him in thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Look, I have to admit, in this chapter, I was nearly in tears myself. I really hate writing about this type of loss and helplessness, but it's necessary for the story. But I'm not gonna spoil anything here, so go on and read the chapter. And once again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _The Basilisk's Leader was still in his wolf form, but I could have sworn he was beaming with pride. As our eyes met, he sent me a personal look with his eyes._

Well done, and congratulations, Ty, _they read and I smiled back at him in thanks._

* * *

 _ **Kadea:**_

It was nearing the end of the day, and my best friend and I were heading to my house to get ready for dinner at a restaurant that Mae had said was absolutely amazing. As we pulled into the street I lived in, the first thing I noticed was the faint smell of smoke. I looked over at Mae, and her eyes met mine.

"Can you smell that smoke?" She asked me.

Smiling, I pulled one of our old inside jokes. "It's probably Nina trying to cook again. Last week I had to nearly call the Firefighters because of how much smoke was coming out the windows."

We both laughed, but as we passed her house, she was out in her front garden, reading a book in her comfy little egg chair with her lizard Nikko resting his head in the crook of her arm. Nina looked up as we drove by and waved us over with her other arm. We smiled at her and pulled up in her driveway. I got out of Mae's Jeep and walked over to a nervous and frightened looking Nina. She banged her shin on one of the bigger stones that made up the front wall going into her garden, and she fell forward. I caught her as she fell, helped her up and tried to calm her down. I heard Mae jog over to us.

"Nina, Nina, Nina," I soothed her. "What's wrong? Tell me what's happening?"

Her wild, frightened eyes met mine. "Oh, Kadea, you haven't got my texts?"

I checked my phone, and no new messages came up on the screen. "No. Why? What's going on, Nin?"

"Oh Kadea, your house! Your house – it, it's gone!"

Fear and dread settled over Mae and I. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"A group of cars pulled up where you are now around twenty minutes ago, and one of the drivers hopped out and asked if you were here. I told them no, and asked why, and they said they were doing something for your birthday. They wouldn't say what, but asked if I had a spare key for your house so they could go in and set up some things. I said no, and the driver looked really disappointed, so he went back to the car and drove away.

"About ten minutes later, I was out here reading, when I heard a big smashing noise, and smelt smoke. I looked up the street, and saw that there were all these dark shapes running away from your house, and into the forest behind your house. I heard distant screams, but by then I was already inside and calling the Fire Station. They came within minutes, and tried to put out the fire, but it just kept getting bigger and bigger with each blast of water from the hoses. Eventually, the fire died out itself when it finished with your house."

My thoughts went immediately to Aztec and the driver that spoke to Nina, but I needed to see if my puppy was alright. "Did you see Aztec at all?"

Nina choked up, tears streaming down her face. "I saw her fighting off a few of the dark shapes that were running away, and as the fire started I heard her barking, but one of the shapes lashed out at her with something long and sharp. It struck Aztec hard, Kadea. After that, she was silent and didn't move from where she fell back after being hit." I felt Maelynn's arms slide around me, but I stood there numbly looking at Nina. " _I'm so sorry Kadea…_ " My neighbour whispered.

I slumped against Mae, but as she went to readjust her arms, I twisted out of them, and nodded to Nina in a daze before running up the street to my house. I ordered Mae to stay with Nina and to try and get more details about that driver and the dark shapes, and she obeyed hastily. I ran up my driveway and was hit with the overwhelming heat that remained in the smouldering remains of my house. I looked around, tears running down my face and I saw a fuzzy lump off to the side. I sobbed and ran over to Aztec.

I fell to my knees next to her, and my puppy's eyes opened to slits. She let out a little whine, and I hugged her head close to my chest. Her breathing was heavy and laboured, and her heartbeat was slower then usual. A fresh bout of tears slipped from my eyes and fell into her fur as I stroked her gently. I knew I couldn't do anything for her, because she was already too far gone. I started to whisper things to her, keeping my eyes on her, watching as her chest rose and fell, agonisingly slow, and finally as I was finishing whispering to her, she licked my and and nuzzled it, before Aztec closed her eyes and her heart fell silent forever.

I sat there cradling my puppy's lifeless body, crying, and felt strong, warm arms wrap around the two of us, and Maelynn cried with me. We all sat there for minutes, and even when all the tears had finished falling, I still sat there miserably. Mae squeezed me tightly and I let my head fall on her shoulder.

 _It was them. It was the Serpents. Calex was the one who got out of the car and spoke to Nina. They put a strong glamour over the flames they used, to make the humans think they were regular, but really it was Spitfire._ Mae told me through the bond. I tensed in her embrace as I thought over the brief things I knew about Spitfire.

Spitfire was a Shadow World substance that couldn't be doused at all until the target they were thrown on was completely burnt to the ground. It was able to be controlled, but it took the strongest fire weilders. Even the slightest loss of concentration, or the wrong move at one time, all control was lost for that batch. It was made with dark magic, and had countless ingredients that were required from live creatures and beings. Sacrificial blood that was willingly given of the one closest to the maker, DNA of the Alpha or Clan Leader you follow, etc. etc. Stuff like that.

 _No wonder the bloody leeches raced away from the crime scene_ , I bitterly said with a laugh. _They couldn't control the bloody flames, and you know how they quickly they catch when there are fires involved._ I laughed again, the image of fleeing leeches squirming away from the gigantic flames filling my mind. _They can barely handle candles, they're that bad._

" _Kadea,_ " My best friend's voice interrupted me. It sounded sounded distant and fuzzy, and I could barely hear it. Far away I also felt someone shaking me, but I was dragged out of the dark depths of my mind at the cold, half desperate tone Mae now had. " _Kadea, please._ "

I refocused, and looked up to see us beginning to be surrounded. The Serpents were back. I adoringly placed Aztec's body down, and rose beside a shifted Maelynn, drawing a long, intricately crafted blade from it's glamoured sheath that I wore everywhere I went. It was a long, thin silver blade but it was incredibly light for its size and build. The handle had leather wrapped around it to protect my hands from being burned, and in a hidden pocket in the handle, there were five vials of holy water. I had several other hidden blades and weapons, all of them hidden under glamours that I wore, but this was my best chance against the gang of Night Children that were around us.

I twirled the sword around in my hand, cracking my wrist in anticipation as I reached my left hand down to unsheathe the twin blade on my left side. I cracked that wrist as well, and the all the eyes widened in hunger as they saw and heard the blood running through my veins. Maelynn stood bristling at my back, facing the opposite way to me so that we were facing the bats back to back. I watched as there was a ripple near the back of the gang, and saw with some satisfaction as the Serpents Leader came forward himself. Calex and I have had a few run-in's before – years ago – but other than that, we've been tolerant of each other.

" _My, my, my_ … could this be the new Kadea that now stands in place of the old one I used to know?" His voice was pleasant and cheerful, and I went along with it.

"Granted, we have been friends since the beginning of our schooling years, Calex, but I honestly thought that you have always said that you would see me to grow up and become something like this." I smiled at him.

The body of one of my oldest friends smiled back at me. I knew that underneath he was still remembering everything in our past that had happened. "Ka – my sweet little Ka – I always knew you would turn out to be stunning and beautiful. But the woman standing in front of me, is a _goddess_. How could I never see that, after all these years?"

I smiled shyly at him, and his smile broadened. At that point, I knew he still had a thing for me, so I used that in my favour. "Well, if only we could have met here tonight under different terms, my beautiful one, or without _so many of your Clan on my land._ " By the end, my voice was hard, and I was sure that a small flicked of hurt was showing in my eyes.

Calex's eyes softened, and shame filled the corners. "Same goes for me, my little Ka. But it must be done." A cold mask slipped down on his face. "A few weeks ago a scouting group from my Clan found a pile of dead bodies on our land, with your mutt scents on them. We tried contacting you everyday for the past few weeks, but to no avail. Our contacts weren't received, so now we are coming to you in person."

"None of our Wolves have killed any of you oversized bats for a week or two, but that was because of them attacking two innocent humans," Maelynn growled.

Calex's eyes narrowed. "So _it was_ you that _tore open_ the throats of my vampires, _ripped_ their heads off, and _disposed of them neatly on my Clan border!_ "

I put a hand out to stop Maelynn from turning around and jumping at Calex. "We only attacked them, and then I personally burned their bodies. We _did not_ _'dispose'_ _of them on your land, Calex._ We haven't stepped a foot or paw on your land since the last time we saw each other." With each word, my tone dropped in temperature and as I finished, I could almost see the beginnings of frost on the charred and ash coated grass.

Calex took a step forward and a collective growl reverberated through the air, lead by Mae. I grinned at Calex as shock overcame him and his Clan when they saw my Wolves around them. "Do not make accusations that you do not know the full truth behind, Calex Mirigatre. _Not_ unless you want to face the consequences."

Calex bared his teeth at me, his fangs sliding out into plain view before he hissed. "You will _die_ tonight, my dear _Kadea Alexandria_ , for speaking to me like that."

"My name is not Kadea Alexandria." I growled at the Serpent's Clan Leader. "My name, is _Kadea Ashryver Galathynius._ "

Surprise ricocheted through his body and those black and green splotched eyes, before a look of fear and unease replaced them. Then, when Calex had recovered himself, he made a hissing noise that reminded me of an aggravated snake, before the surrounding Vampire's leapt at us.

Maelynn and I surged forward to meet them, staying with each other as the bats sprung at us. I protected her, while she protected me, and all around us was a flurry of bodies, snarls, and sprays of blood. My swords were a blazing storm of silver as I stabbed, slashed and cut at the Vampires that came towards us. Slowly, the Wolves on the outside came closer to the centre of the gang where my Beta and I were, but my concentration was too far into the fight to recognise one of the Wolves coming directly for Mae and I.

A dark haired, female Vampire reared her head up to the side of Mae and I flung out an arm to stab him, but a rusty red wolf leapt on him from the side and they hit the ground. Markus tore the head off the Vampire and looked at me. I nodded at him and he bared his fangs in a feral smile. But his eyes lost their wild look as horror swallowed them, and I spun around with my swords in hand, ready. But I was too late. I flew back as Calex punched me, and I slammed against one of the trees near my house.

I slumped down on the ground, looking up in a daze and watched with ringing ears as Mae and Markus leapt at Calex together. Calex stumbled back from the onslaught, but somehow overcame them, flinging them away as if they were pesky bugs that were merely annoying him. Calex then turned his view towards me and his usually black and green splotched eyes were replaced with the ruby red eyes that Vampires got when in a fight or with blood around. He stalked towards me, and I scrambled on the ground to get up but my legs gave out from underneath me.

Calex jumped over some of the fallen bodies of the two sides and had only just landed as I set the area around us on fire with my power. He threw himself back with a bloodcurdling screech, and I looked around desperately for my fallen swords. One of them was stuck in the branches of the tree above me, but I couldn't find my other one. I strained my eyes through the flames, and saw the faint glow of the silver with relief before I struggled to my feet. Swaying unsteadily, I tilted my head up and quickly judged how far the jump was to the closest branch.

It wasn't too far away, but I just had to keep the flames up high so Calex couldn't get in or see what I was doing. The flames rose higher with my bidding, and I jumped up, catching onto the branch with an audible oof. I hauled myself up until I was kneeling on the branch, and glanced around for the caught sword. It was off to the right of me, on one of the more unstable branches. I whispered curses under my breath and crept towards the trunk of the tree, before swinging around the other side and dropping down to my knees again. Desperate, I made a lunge for the swords, and had only just grabbed the handle when I fell.

I twisted myself around and rolled to safety, just as I took my flames away. Calex wasted no time hurling towards me and I raised my sword in front of me in a defensive position. I spun away from Calex's outstretched, clawed fingers and swung the sword down. The sword drew blood from the now missing half of one of his hands, and he snatched his hand back and backed away a few steps from me, murder making his eyes get a hysterical glint in them. He snarled and jumped at me. I jumped back and slashed at him, making my fire swirl around my sword .

Calex shied away, but his one good hand wrapped around my neck. Choking at the pressure he was applying, I clawed at his hand, tearing his flesh beneath my nails. He hissed at me before swinging his arm back and throwing me against the ground. My head hit the ground hard, red flooding my vision momentarily, and the sword flew from my hand again. Calex leaned down next to my ear, rubbing his head against mine. I felt something heavy and sticky slide down through my hair.

"Do not worry, my little pup. I promise I won't hurt you too badly…" He murmured in my ear.

I snarled at him, and strained and thrashed against him. Calex snarled again, and I felt a prickle of something sharp against my neck. I roared, and Calex was thrown off me when a massive brown wolf tackled him on the ground. I watched with horror as the two of them thrashed in each other's grips, the wolf snarling and growling as his teeth sunk into the Vampire's neck. Calex scratched at the wolf's pelt, and I saw blood bloom under his nails. I saw a flash of blue in the eyes of the wolf and without a though I flung myself at Calex as he threw the wolf off him.

Tiberio landed heavily, but was instantly on his feet again and jumped at Calex again as I shifted and knocked Calex over. Ty shifted mid-air, and pulled a two-handed sword out of its sheath on his back, and pressed it against the Vampire's throat, standing next to Calex while I stood in my wolf form on his chest.

" _Yield._ " Ty snarled.

Calex smiled cruelly at us before spitting " _Never!_ " at us.

Ty's eyes flashed dangerously, and I contacted Markus. _Bring the girl here._

I heard Markus come over to us, and stop a few metres behind Ty. Watching, Calex's nostrils flared as he scented the air and fear dawned in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." He drawled, but his eyes gave away his emotions.

I growled at him, making my message clear. _We would, but you can save her._

"All you have to do, Calex, is yield." Ty simply said.

The male Vampire bared his fangs. "If you insist, _mutt_. But remember, this is only the beginning!" The image of Calex blurred, and the glamour fell away to reveal another Vampire.

Snorting, I whirled around to look for the real Calex as Ty flicked his sword over the neck of the Vampire. I found Calex's eyes across the burnt grass, and he smiled at us with a laugh. Markus tensed in surprise before grunting and slumping to the ground. I smothered a howl of agony as the Vampire girl stepped away, a bloody dagger slipping out of his hip. I lurched off the chest of the dead Vampire, and arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I struggled weakly in my boyfriend's arms and he whispered soothingly into my ear.

I whimpered, grief racking through my veins, my blood, and heart. I drooped my head, and Ty clutched me closer, face turned towards Calex with a snarl ripping across his face. Without meeting his eyes, I reached out to Calex's mind.

 _What do I have to do, to get the antidote?_

I felt his smile and eyes on me like a heavy weight pressing down on my shoulders. "Nothing." He said simply.

I looked up with narrowing eyes and stepped forward against Ty's tensed and bracing arms. _There must be something you want from me._

Calex shrugged, eyes on mine. "There isn't."

"Kadea, what is he doing? What is he talking about?" Ty's voice filled my head like air in my lungs. I sighed and lent against him.

 _What is it you want, Calex. I will do anything._

His eyes widened with hunger and malice, but even then I didn't regret what I had said. " _Anything?_ "

I licked Ty's arm before nuzzling it reassuringly. His arms loosened around me, and I stepped out of them. _Anything_.

Calex smiled and chuckled evilly before he walked over to me. Ty stood up and went to go in front of me, but I raised my tail in a signal to wait. He backed down, but knelt beside me with a hand clenched in my fur. In my mind, I was screaming at myself for being that stupid, but I couldn't take it back now. Calex stood before us, and I gazed up at him coolly, not showing any of my fear.

I broke his gaze, and sent one last thing through to Calex. _Three things though. One, no harm comes to my pack under any circumstances. Two, no biting me, or attempting to Change me. Three, I'm allowed to be able to contact my pack twice a week. Clear?_

Calex smiled at me and murmured " _Crystal._ " under his breath before both of his hands lashed out – making me jump in fright – and grabbing me by the scruff of my neck. All I heard before I fell unconscious was Ty's roar of anguish ringing in my ears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Another chapter here for you all, and I hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm really sorry as well that I haven't updated as much as usual. I have been away from home for the past few days, and have been madly catching up with friends (as well as a few people closer to heart) since the days of school holidays are starting to finish up. I hope I can quickly make up a few chapters before holidays end, but if not, I'm just apologising beforehand. Sorry again guys!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _Calex smiled at me and murmured "Crystal." under his breath before his good hand lashed out – making me jump in fright – grabbing me by the scruff of my neck, and all I heard before I fell unconscious was Ty's roar of aguish ringing in my ears._

* * *

 _ **Rowan:**_

I had only arrived back to my pack from the fallen apart Alpha Council a few hours ago, and I had barely sat on my bed with my head in my hands before my bedroom door was thrown open. I turned towards the intrusion, and stopped the rising snarl as I saw Aelin standing silhouetted at the door in her fighting leathers, weapons strapped to every inch of her body.

" _Who_?"

"Kadea and Dorian. The Serpents have them."

I raced into my closet and dressed quickly in my own fighting clothes, before lifting my bed off to the side with Aelin's help. Underneath, I hefted one of the floorboards up and held it there as my mate ducked her head under and hauled out a closed metal trunk filled with weapons. I replaced the floorboard, took the trunk from Aelin's hands, and opened the trunk up. Inside, there were daggers, throwing knives, hunting knives, coiled whips, retractable swords and bō staffs, arrows, chakram's, clawed brass knuckles, blow darts and blow pipes.

I strapped the knives and swords into the sheaths on the sides of my legs, my boots, the sides of my chest and around my waist and shoulders. I slipped a few chakram's in the sides of my vest, and placed two retractable bō staffs in their places on the tops of both my forearms, before looking to Aelin to see if she needed anything, though I doubted she did with all the metal gleaming in their sheaths. She shook her head at me with a grim smile, and closed the trunk's lid. I lifted the floorboard again and she placed it in its hiding place and together we pushed the bed back into place.

I then walked back into my closet and pulled out one of my comfortable jeans and a hoodie, and the same thing for Aelin in her space. I pulled my hoodie and jeans on over the top of the fighting leathers, and placed a glamour over all the obvious lumps and bumps courtesy of my weapons, before Aelin poked her head in. I tossed her clothes at her and she pulled them on in the comfortable but tense silence. When we were both ready, Aelin opened my window, and climbed out and up onto the roof. She was climbed it so agilely, making it look all too easy, and for some reason she reminded me of a spider each time she did it.

I waited until I saw a small pebble drop from the roof before I climbed up after her. It was a pretty easy climb when you're in the moment and doing it, and I was up next to Aelin pretty quickly. I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips quickly before running lightly over the roof tiles. Aelin kept her pace beside me, and when we were getting to the edge, she didn't hesitate to leap off the roof, latch onto a low hanging branch and swing herself forward into the night air all in one smooth motion.

I followed suit, and soon we were racing through the forest, and following the scent of Kadea and another female Wolfblood, who seemed to be apparently in a Jeep. My mate and I came up slowly steepening street with neat houses on both sides, which I would have found even more neat if not for all the mingling and curious humans hanging around a burnt down house at the end of the street. Aelin stopped here, and I came up short behind her. There was a strong glamour covering all the shifted Wolves, but there wasn't anything over the human looking ones (who were walking around in the uniforms of police officers, firefighters, and paramedics).

Together, the two of us walked over to a female who was giving out orders harshly, put paused when she heard us coming up. Her face turned towards us and her tensed body relaxed into a shocked state when her eyes met Aelin's.

"You – You're Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, aren't you?" Her scent matched the one of the female that was in the Jeep with Kadea, I figured.

Aelin nodded. "And you're Maelynn Robbins, right? My sister's Beta?"

The Fireblood pack's Beta nodded with a quick glance at me. "So you and your mate have heard what happened?"

"Aelin came and notified me after one of her Wolves came and reported to her about what had taken place," I murmured as Aelin sent that bit of information down our bond.

Maelynn nodded as a russet brown haired girl with smokey grey eyes walked up behind her. They spoke quietly to each other briefly before the other girl turned and beckoned over who I guessed was their Healer. The she-wolf made her way quietly over to us, and Maelynn turned towards us again.

"This is Kadea's Third, Fannia," The Beta gestured at the smokey grey eyed girl, who met my levelled gaze with a cool look of her own. "And this is Yrene, one of our two pack Healer's." She motioned at the other girl who nodded at us both before sucking in a quick breath as her eyes fell on Aelin. "Yrene, Fannia, this is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and her mate Rowan Whitethorn."

Aelin stiffened in surprise at the same time as Yrene took a sharp breath, and the Healer whispered under her breath. "Oh dear God, you're Aelin Ashryver Galathynius? But – but… all those years ago –"

Aelin started. "You still remember that?"

"How could I not? You saved me, and you gave me hope, and I found an unknown strength in myself that you inspired, Aelin." Yrene flushed slightly. "I – I still have the note you gave me as well…"

I looked at Aelin in surprise. She had never told me anything about this. She glanced at me.

 _Later._

I looked away, but still kept her active in the bond. _You better, fireheart._

I could feel her smile, and refocused on Maelynn. "What have you guys done so far in order to track Kadea?"

"We've contacted all the packs around the area that have any lands or borders near the Serpents' territory, had our specialists attempt to track any of the Vampire's, but to no avail. All of us have tried to contact Kadea, but nothing from her. It's like talking to an empty valley. Just darkness, and your words basically being swept into an oversized vacuum."

"Has there been any contact from any of the packs you contacted?"

"Yes, though they've come up with nothing. They have at least sent out their own Wolves to scour every centimetre of land, every particle of dust and dirt. But no matter what, it's like the entire clan and Kadea have disappeared into thin air."

I felt Aelin slump her shoulders slightly, but her voice didn't giver away any ounce of disappointment. "Thank you for all this. I've got my own pack out and looking, and they're reporting back every few minutes. I'll keep you updated on anything that happens, and my Beta is on her way."

Maelynn nodded. "Thank you. And there is nothing to thank me about. We would all do the same if either on of you went missing via the most dangerous Vampire clan."

Aelin smiled grimly. "It is worth thanking you over, and this argument could go for hours, but all that would do is delay more Wolfblood's being out there and helping search for my sister, as well as wasting tonnes energy."

Maelynn nodded, and Fannia melted away into the swarming mass of all the gathered Blood's. Yrene smiled warmly at us both, gratitude and steely resolve blazing in her eyes before she turned away as well, murmuring to Maelynn that she was going to help Hafiza with Markus. Kadea's Beta smiled wanly at Yrene before turning to us.

"Ready to join the search?"

 _ **Dorian:**_

Groggily, I finally ascended above the swirling, drowning darkness that unconsciousness allocated, and as my senses came back to me, a panicked and pained yelp bellowed out of my throat. I scrambled to my paws and blindly ran around, searching for a safe place to rest myself upon other than the silver floor beneath me. I crashed headfirst into a wall, and a searing pain erupted through me. I stumbled back, and tried the other way, but found the same thing. I turned to my left, and repeated my desperate burst for escape from the silver, and found no reprise. By now, the soft skin of my paws had been torn to shreds, and I was slipping over in my blood from the desperate haste fuelling me on.

I whirled around and slammed into a fourth wall, before then beginning to follow the walls around. The pain was reaching an unbearable amount now, and my breath was coming out ragged and unevenly, each intake of oxygen feeling like I was swallowing broken pieces of glass. I could feel the blood sliding down my think black coat, and I opened my eyes to slits, holding back a howl of pain as I barrelled into one of the silver walls again. As I turned and followed the next wall, my paw hit something soft and elevated slightly above the silver prison.

I leapt up and couldn't stop my groan of relief and pleasure as my legs buckled underneath me, and I flopped ungraciously into the worn, torn, and overstuffed dog bed. I ignored the insult, and opened my eyes again, slower this time, and looked around me. Well, tried to see at least. From what I could guess, I was locked in some sort of cell, with no source of light, nothing to tell me the time of day it was, anything. I tried to contact anyone in my pack, but I couldn't even open the bond.

I tried, and strained against the firm grip in my mind until I was sweating my pelt off, and I lowered my head and started to lick my wounds whilst thinking, and trying to remember anything that would seem useful.

 _The Alpha Council. Kadea killing my father and brother. Kadea scarring my face. The hunt through the night. Being thrown against a tree. The sound of bones crunching. Seeing Kadea's eyes blazing with hatred before she hissed at me and walked away. Seeing Sorscha kneel down beside me and give me something to ease the pain. Sorscha changing into someone else. Calex grinning triumphantly down at me. Being knocked unconscious._

Just as I finished reminiscing, a voice echoed around me.

 _About time you awoke, mutt._

The voice was neither male or female, human, Vampire or Wolfblood. It had been electronically altered so that I couldn't gain any information from it, and my anger sparked at my helplessness, and the crafty thinking of the voices owner.

I growled, flattening my ears against my head, and I felt a burning pain rack through me as I shifted against my will. "What the hell? What are you doing to me?!"

 _Nothing, as of yet, Alpha of Snowborn. There is just a little drug that has been placed in your bloodstream that enables you to shift when I want you to, which you can't control. How do you like your little home so far?_

"Nice enough. Could use a little carpet though," I snarled back sarcastically.

Laughter flowed through the room like a cool breeze. _Oh, Alpha of Snowborn. I always have found you to be the easiest to get along with out of all the dogs._

"What does that have to do with anything, you bastard?"

 _It doesn't matter. Anyway, did I mention before that you woke at a pleasurable time?_

"And what time is that? The time where I'm your new meal?"

 _What?_ Me _drink from_ you? Bah, _don't be pathetic, mutt. I've tasted a small drop of your blood accidentally, and it's_ disgusting _._ Foul _. Like drinking poison._

"Yeah, my father did a few things to me when I was younger," I muttered bitterly, a hand going to the scar ringed around my neck. I shuddered at the memories the gesture brought up. "So what is this particular time, Vampire?"

 _What makes you so sure I'm a Vampire? Let alone a bastard at that…_

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because a _woman_ wouldn't let information like the drug slip out of their mouth that easily?"

I could hear the cruel smile in the voice. _What if I told you that I was told to let that bit of information_ 'slip out' _, as you say?_

"Then I wouldn't believe you. And stop dodging the bullet, _leech_. Answer the question." I fought to keep the anger out of my voice.

 _Well, someone close to your heart has come around for – oh, how should I say – a_ visit. _I thought you would like to hear that._

"Who is it?"

 _I won't say just yet. Though, they seem incredibly eager to see you…_

"I don't believe you. I won't believe you until you prove it."

 _Well, why didn't you say that you wanted to see them?_ The voice had fake enthusiasm in it, before going silent for a few seconds.

A bright rectangle of light flooded through the room, and I snarled as it hit me square in the eyes. Two quiet, slinking shapes moved towards me. I flinched away, and lashed out at them as they reached for my arms. Light bounced off something metallic as one of the guards pulled something out of a pocket.

 _I wouldn't do that, mutt. If I was you, you would work with the guards instead of against them…_

I snarled again. " _Don't touch me, or you'll find yourselves without hands._ "

I didn't get a chance to say anything else as the needle in the guards hand flashed through the light and wedged itself into my neck, darkness gulping me down into it's endless depths.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Nothing much to say here, but hope you enjoy the story, and please feel free to review for anything!**

* * *

 _Dorian:_

 _I snarled again._ "Don't touch me, or you'll find yourselves without hands."

 _I didn't get a chance to say anything else as the needle in the guards hand flashed through the light and wedged itself into my neck, darkness gulping me down into it's endless depths._

* * *

 _ **Kadea:**_

I slowly came out of the comforting darkness that was wrapped around me, and I was firstly aware of the silence in my mind. I couldn't feel any bonds from my pack, and as I tried to contact Mae, Fannia, Falisha, Ty, Markus, Hafiza, Yrene, or anyone, nothing happened. My mind just felt numb. The second thing I was aware of, was the hard table I was laid down on, and the metal chains holding me down to it. I didn't try to move or open my eyes in case there was anyone with me. That was the third thing I noticed.

I was completely alone, in a room that smelt like the Medical Ward in my pack's den. I could hear the heart rate monitor beeping strongly beside my head. I could smell the tangy metal instruments on a small table next to the monitor. But I couldn't scent anyone with me, Vampire or human. I could hear movement faintly from what sounded like the room next to me, before a brief timeline of silence. I went to open my eyes to cracks, but just as I felt my eyelids flicker, the door to the medical room I was in opened.

I stilled myself, and bit the inside of my cheek as I heard a familiar voice.

"Dear sweet Kadea, give up on the act please. I know you aren't unconscious anymore. The heart rate monitor, your scent, and your breathing gave you away."

I kept my eyes closed, though I quietly cursed myself. I should have known better, and stopped myself from making so painfully obvious signals that I had resurfaced. Calex chuckled fondly. His laugh sounded closer than before, and a hand came down and stroked my back, before slowly making its way down to my rib-cage, and near my chained back legs. I stiffened at the touch, and barely held my growl in from how claiming that touch was. His thumb flicked lower, and I snapped.

My jaws closed around his still connected hand, and met his shocked and pleased eyes with my own blazing glare. He read the order in my eyes clearly. _Get your hand away from me. Now._ I crunched down on the soft bones in his wrist for emphasis, and a glimmer of pain shone in the corner of his eyes. Calex nodded, and I let go of his wrist with a growl.

He let his arm hang next to his side and the stump of his other arm came down on my neck, pushing it against the bed again, attempting to sound soothing. It just make the fur on my neck prickle with unease. I snarled at him, and when he tried to shush me, I snarled louder. The force behind his stumped arm increased, but I easily withstood it. What I didn't know, was that there was another Vampire in the room behind me. I was too focused on Calex and went to lash out at the hands that came down around my windpipe and threw my head against the bed, crushing around half my airway off.

I struggled feebly, but with my chained down legs, I didn't prove much of a fight. At some point as I thrashed in the chains, I had my neck chained down and found a tight and uncomfortable muzzle placed over my snout. I growled in it, and the Vampire finally came around to Calex's side. With a start and flare of murderous fury, I found it was the female that had stabbed Markus in the side. The Serpents' leader finally took his gaze off me and smiled adoringly at the Vampress. She smiled back at him, and kissed him full on the mouth.

With a feeling of disgust that Calex was in love with someone like that bitch, I looked away, but not without a pang of pain, remembering how many times I had done that with Ty. _Ty_. I closed my eyes, and Tiberio's face swarmed up in front of me. The familiar blue eyes that sparkled with laughter, the curly brown hair, the beautiful smile that lit up any form of darkness. I remembered the songs we used to whisper to each other over the phone, all the jokes and pranks we had with each other. The times whenever I was down, and had enough, Ty was always the one that hauled me back onto my feet and stay with me no matter what.

There were so many memories that his name alone brought up, but the most painful and heartbreaking memory, was the last time I saw him before Calex took me. I could still feel his warm, comforting hand in my fur, and I could have sworn I could hear the roar he unleashed as my former friend kidnapped me. My eyes burned, and I couldn't stop the whimper, or the shudder of pain that racked through my body. My whimper turned to a growl as a small, soft hand ran through the fur covering my spine. Six words shoved their way through my mind.

 _Stay strong. Stay strong for him._

I clenched my eyes shut, before I opened them again, but instead of meeting black and green eyes, I met curious, jade green eyes. There was a little girl standing in front of me, her eyes bringing out the short strawberry blonde hair that came up to her shoulders. From the roundness of her cheeks, small frame, and height, I guessed she was around seven or eight.

"Why are you trapped on the table, doggy?" Her voice was light, airy, and musical.

I tried to send my answer through to her mind, but couldn't. Instead, I tried to shrug.

The girl understood me, somehow. "You aren't just any doggy that Calex wants, are you?"

I blinked twice at her. _No._

"Your Kadea doggy, aren't you?"

One blink. _Yes._

"Are you here for Dozzy doggy?"

I twitched my ears. _What?_

"Dozzy doggy. Uncle Calex brought him here the other night, really late." One of her hands went up onto my neck. I didn't growl at her. "You didn't know?"

 _No._

Compassion flashed in her eyes. "Do you want to see him?"

I shrugged again, trying to tell her with my eyes that I didn't care. She must have understood me again.

"Why not? You don't like him?"

 _No. He hurt me badly._

"Where did he hurt you?"

I had to hold back a laugh. _It doesn't matter._

The girl nodded. "Well, my name is Cynthia Lucinda August. You can call me Cindy if you like. My birthday is the 18th of February, and I'm _seven_." She showed me with her fingers how old she was. I had to smile. Cindy was adorable. "My Mama was Uncle Calex's sister before she died. I already know who you are, so you don't need to tell me. Can you be my friend? I don't have any here. All the other kids here don't like me. They say I smell like a doggy, but I have fangs like them." She showed me her fangs to prove her point.

My attention caught at the scent part. _Do you know who your dad was?_

"No, no one knows who my Papa is, but I think Uncle Calex does. He just won't tell me. Uncle Calex did say that my Mama was a beautiful Vampress though, and I look exactly like her." Cindy smiled happily at the end. "How old are you, Kadea doggy?"

 _What day is it first?_

"Wednesday, and I _think_ it's the 16th today."

 _I turned 19 yesterday, then._

Cindy squealed. "Oh, Kadea doggy! Happy birthday! Did you have a massive party? Was there cake? Presents? Did a clown come? Clowns are really scary, did you know that? But I'm smaller and faster than them, and I can bite them if they annoy or scare any of my friends."

I laughed this time. _Yes, clowns are really scary, but thankfully no clowns came. I was just about to go to my party as well, when your Uncle took me._

"Oh, well that's mean of him." Cindy scowled. "I might need to go talk to him about taking people away from their birthday parties."

 _Well, if I ever have a birthday party with a clown that scares me, I'll call for you to come and protect me._

Cindy jumped up and down, clapping her hands and giggling. Then her eyes flew open before she ran out of the room, calling to me over shoulder. "Wait here, Kadea doggie. I'll be right back. I promise!" The door closed firmly behind her small form, cutting off any other words she had for me.

I smiled, and closed my eyes. I strained against the chains holding my legs down, but they clanked against the bed and tightened around my paws. I bit out a snarl, and squirmed around, but the chains tightened their grips on me further. The door opened up again, and Cindy came in with a stern face, leading another adult Vampress into the room. Cindy walked over to me, and placed her hand on my neck again, before turning to the Vampire and hissing at her. The Vampress was tall, dark skinned, with opaque blue-grey eyes and long curly brown hair.

She hissed back at Cindy, harsh and brutally, but Cindy didn't back down. She growled and hissed at the Vampress again, an order clear in her tone. With a glare at me, the brown haired Vampire bent over me, and unlocked the chains holding me down on the table.

"One wrong move, mutt, and you'll wish you never lived. _Understood?_ " She whispered under her breath, loud enough for only me to hear.

I dipped my head down lightly, and Cindy jumped up on the table next to me, arms wrapping around me. I smiled over her shoulder, and wrapped my paws around her, pulling Cindy's small form closer in a comforting and thankful gesture. She giggled quietly, and nuzzled her head into the fur around my neck, breathing in my scent, before pulling out of the hug and put her left hand on my head, between my ears and gazing into my eyes.

"Come with me Kadea doggy. I want to show you something."

I licked her hand, and she giggled again as she dropped lightly down onto the floor. I jumped down beside her, and crawled under her legs. Cindy squealed in happiness as I straightened up with her on my back. She wrapped her legs around sides, and her hands came down and gently pressed into my front shoulders. The Vampress was watching every move I made, and the weight of her gaze was making me slightly edgy. Cindy must have felt me tense, and she hissed at the woman. She hissed back, but left the room.

"Sorry about her, Kadea doggy. That's one of the guards that is waiting outside the room. Rhea doesn't like me much, for some reason." I turned my head around so I could see her confused face out of the corner of my eyes. I woofed like a dog, and she laughed. "Lets go, Kadea doggy!"

And with that, the two of us left the room, Cindy riding on my back like I was her faithful horse. All the Vampires we passed looked at us with shock and distaste, but we both ignored them. Cindy led me through corridors, up staircases, under doorways, and rooms that I didn't recognise, until we came to a staircase with the light of sunset coming through. I padded up the stairs with excitement, and just as we got to the top, Cindy excitedly nudged my sides with her heels, and I bolted forward at a run.

Cindy rose up and down in perfect timing to my flying paws as they ate up the ground, and together we raced over hills, through the surrounding forests, jumped over streams and lakes, and weaved in and out of the tall grass over the far side of the Serpents territory. The entire time, I could feel my new friend's smile, and I felt her small frame shake with laughter when I jumped over logs. I slowed down to a fast jog at the edge of the tall grassland, and strange scents enveloped me. Moving into a walk, I saw there was a darker patch of forest then the rest. Cindy saw it as well, and tensed on my back before sliding off.

She walked up beside my head and her right hand slid into my neck fur again. A cold wind blew past and ruffled my fur, and I felt my hackles raise as something in the shadows moved. Cindy gasped and her hand clenched in my fur. I moved in front of her, standing with my tail raised and head lowered in aggression. A growl cut through the air, and five Wolves stepped out of the shadows. They were all dirty furred, with dried blood mattered in their fur, mud splattered over their faces, but their stances proved to show their cocky attitude.

Their scents underneath all the dirt and grime stood out for me though. The scent they all carried were Changed ones. I could feel Cindy hiding behind my body, but her head was looking fearfully at the five Wolves as they moved to try and surround us. I growled at them forcefully, baring my teeth, and they paused before flashing their elongated fangs at me. Cindy started to tremble behind me and I started to move us both backwards, away from the Changed ones. The ones on the corners broke off and snapped at my paws, and I kicked out at the one on my right, while biting the left one.

They both yelped and backed away while the other three jumped at me. Cindy stumbled and fell over with a cry as I surged up and met all three mid-air with a loud smack. The four of us landed on the ground with me on top, and I scratched the undersides of the three Changed ones while clamping my jaws around the middle one's neck and tearing. The middle one died instantly, and as I brought up my head, I jumped at the Wolf stalking towards a screaming Cindy. I knocked him over and raked my claws down his ribs, hot, sticky blood welling up underneath the points of the claws.

I whirled around and had just let out a snarl when I was thrown off the Wolf by one of his buddies. I felt his jaws go around one of my legs and begin to pull. I scratched his belly and kicked at his legs. His legs buckled, and he fell off me. A little snarl rocked through the air, and I rolled to the side just as the dirt where I was just laying on exploded, catapulting the Wolf I had just been attacked by into the twilight sky. Shocked, I looked over at Cindy. But a strawberry blonde furred, jade green eyed wolf pup was backing slowly away from the final two Changed ones, her fear plain on her face.

Cindy let out a little bark and I ran towards her, shoulder barging the two Wolves to the ground, grabbed Cindy by the scruff of the neck, and bolted the hell out of there. The young pup curled herself up to make it easier for me to run while carrying her, and it took me around ten minutes to get back to Serpents' Den. By the time we got up to the opening in the mountain where the Den was hidden, there was a group of Vampire's waiting for us out the front, with a stone faced Calex and his lover standing at the front. I slowly placed Cindy on the ground, and kept my head lowered as she shifted.

"Uncle –" Cindy began.

"Cynthia Lucinda August, you will wait in your room until you're called for." Calex's eyes flashed in a parental way that took no other answer than the one they want.

Cindy's eyes and head lowered. "Yes Calex."

The little Changed one turned and looked at me, concern and fear swimming in her beautiful, young eyes. I nodded at her, and her arms wrapped around me in a quick, tight hug. I put my paws around her to return the hug, and met Calex's burning eyes.

 _Let me take her back to her room,_ please _._ I asked him with my eyes.

His eyes narrowed. _No_. To prove his point, a Vampire with a horribly scarred face broke out of the group and came up to Cindy, who started sobbing as the Vampire unwound her arms from my neck and the little girl started screaming as he carried her away. My heart clenched painfully tight in my chest, and I looked at Calex's boots he was wearing, instead of meeting his eyes.

"Where did you go?"

I looked up again. _For a run through your territory. I didn't try to escape from here._

"How did you get out?"

 _Cindy got me out, along with some help from another Vampire. I wasn't told their name, let alone see which Vampire it was._ I had to lie, in case he would punish Rhea for what she did.

"Why did Cynthia release you?"

 _She didn't say. Cindy only said that she was lonely and that she wanted to have a friend here who wouldn't treat her like shit. Apparently that's how the other Vampire children treat her, according to her._

"You didn't influence her?"

 _It was completely, and utterly her choice._

Calex growled. "The rest of you, leave us. Layla, Abel, Rhea and Alessandro, stay here."

The four Vampire's and Vampress's Calex asked to stay back moved forward silently, while the rest of them left without a noise. The Serpents leader waited until the last one had left before looking at me again.

"For every lie you tell, Cynthia gets a body part cut off." I swallowed down my fear at what Calex was threatening.

 _How will you know if I lie?_

"One of the four Vampire's with me can read minds. It's up to you, to answer all my questions and figure out which one of them is the mind reader."

 _Seems easy enough._

Calex smiled coldly. "I wouldn't be so sure, my dear sweet Kadea."

Those were the last words I heard before Calex raised a gun and fired it at me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay (school has started up again), but I will be working hard now to start placing Cry of Wolves back into my schedule. I have to admit, I have been slightly putting it off, but I started it up again, and I'm glad I did. So anyway, here's the newest chapter, and as always: hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _The four Vampire's and Vampress's Calex asked to stay back moved forward silently, while the rest of them left without a noise. The Serpents leader waited until the last one had left before looking at me again._

 _"For every lie you tell, Cynthia gets a body part cut off." I swallowed down my fear at what Calex was threatening._

How will you know if I lie?

 _"One of the four Vampire's with me can read minds. It's up to you, to answer all my questions and figure out which one of them is the mind reader."_

Seems easy enough.

 _Calex smiled coldly. "I wouldn't be so sure, my dear sweet Kadea."_

 _Those were the last words I heard before Calex raised a gun and fired it at me._

* * *

 _ **Tiberio:**_

I was out on the search for Kadea, when I doubled over from a searing, blazing pain in my chest. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out, and a burning hot silver poker was being shoved into the heart of the wound. I cried out in pain, and dimly I could hear the voices of the other Wolves I had been searching with frantically asking me questions. The last thing I remembered were bright fireworks of crystal red flashed on the backs of my eyes, before being swept away.

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes, and when I did, I choked out a sob. From the look of it, I had a birds eye view of a clearly lit up cave opening, with the moon slowly rising in the back. The full moon was peeking hesitantly out from behind a large pine tree forest, and if I looked hard enough, I could see a few distant hills and a field of tall grass. But that wasn't the main thing I was focused on. Beneath me, five Vampire's stood – three male, two female – and I recognised them instantly.

Calex DeAndre, the Vampress who stabbed Markus, the long, dark haired Vampress I had fought before I had tackled Calex off Kadea, and the other two I had seen fighting in the crowded battle when Kadea was taken. And a few metres in front of them, splayed out like a ripped open dog toy, with blood pooling around the motionless body, was a female, long, black furred wolf. Her eyes weren't open, but I didn't need to know that they were turquoise and gold ringed. I went to move next to my girlfriend, but I found that I couldn't move. It felt like I was stuck in solidified concrete.

I thrashed against the grip, but with each movement, I felt the grip slowly tighten around me. I watched through tear filled eyes as a cruel smile twisted Calex's face, and he nodded to no one in particular. The dark haired Vampress, and a shaggy blonde haired Vampire stepped forward and over to Kadea's body. I snarled at them, but something inside me whispered that they couldn't see or hear me, no matter what. Helplessly, I watched as the shaggy blonde Vampire knelt down and put a hand against Kadea's neck, and closed his eyes.

"She's still alive, but barely." His voice was husky, deeper then I would have expected, even as he spoke quietly. "The illusion combined with Rhea's gravitational push was strong enough to throw her back, making her head hit the ground in a way hard enough to split it open."

"So she did actually believe the illusion?" The Vampress who had stabbed Markus spoke now, her voice full of scorn and incredulous surprise, before she turned to Calex. "You thought it wouldn't work, sweet blood."

He smiled at her, raised a hand, and stroked one of her cheeks. "The mutt in front of us now, has always been one of – or even the – strongest dog to have walked on this planet. For her to be born into one of the most powerful families as well, I would have thought that her power to see through illusions would have been stronger, my dearest Layla." He shrugged. "Obviously not. Unlucky for her, but an enormous advantage for us."

The dark haired Vampress standing next to the now standing blonde male looked at Calex. "Is this really necessary though, DeAndre? I mean, Cynthia will be heartbroken when she finds out that you did this to her." The Serpents Leader's eyes narrowed dangerously, and slid to meet the Vampress' opaque blue-grey eyes.

"Do you honestly think, I do not know that, Rhea Thorne? I know how the little half-blood will react, and if she ever finds out, I will deal with it swiftly."

"I have no doubt you will, Calex, but I was following the pair at a distance when they went for a run earlier. At Dusk's Fall, they were ambushed by five half-bloods." Confused, I remembered that Mae had told me that Vampire's called Changed ones 'half-bloods'. The girl that Rhea mentioned before – Cynthia – must be a Changed one. "The Fireblood mutt protected your niece, willingly, with her life. She cares for the girl, Cal, and Cindy cares for her. Don't take the mutt away from her like you did with her mother and father."

Calex snarled, and in less then a blink, he had a hand latched around Rhea's neck, and slammed her against the cave wall. "Do not, tell me how to take care of a stupid half-blood, Rhea. My sister died by her own hand, and Cynthia's father ran away as soon as he realised that his wife was one of us." Restrained murder simmered in his eyes. "The fucking bastard didn't even know he got my sister pregnant. I doubt that he even knows he has a daughter, for the love of Hell."

"Amanda did not die at her own hand, Calex. Everyone here knows who _really_ killed her, and it won't take long for the poor girl to realise that either. Holy Hell, Calex, Cynthia's father _nearly killed her today!_ Last time we all saw him, he was a full-blooded mutt, but he's now become a half-blood." Rhea's fangs were bared in plain aggression. "Did you even know that? Of course you wouldn't, you filthy, murderous arsehole!

"You killed your own mother, your father, your younger brother and two older sisters." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "All of your family wiped out by one _stupid, selfish, arrogant dickhead._ And that's not even including how many Vampire's and mutts you've slaughtered in your lifespan either! Even before you Turned, you had killed over ten people!" Rhea opened her mouth to continue, but some unseen force closed it again. It was obvious she was trying to fight it, and against my will, I felt a twinge of fear for the Vampress.

There was a little flicker of movement that I noticed at the edge of the cave. A small, strawberry blonde haired child crouched behind one of the walls, with a small hand clamped over her mouth, and wide horror filled eyes staring at the scene playing out in front of her. The little voice inside me whispered a name. Cynthia – or Cindy – Lucinda August. As I focused on the voice, I found that I could slightly recognise the familiar tone. I couldn't think much more on it as I watched Calex lean closer to Rhea, and seemed to nuzzle her ear.

"You will speak no longer of such things, Miss Thorne. Do you understand me?" He whispered. It was so softly spoken, that I honestly thought I had imagined he'd said it until Rhea bobbed her head slightly.

"Yes Calex."

"Do you understand, that I can easily destroy you like you claim I destroyed my own family?"

"Yes Calex."

"And do you know why, I am telling you these things?"

"Yes Calex."

"Why is that, do you think, Rhea Thorne?"

"To continue creating fear in those close to you. To continue making the ones that hear your name tremble despite themselves. To continue having others weary of your presence each time you are near." Rhea paused to take a breath, and a bad feeling solidified inside me. "And to continue living as a _fucking bastard, who murdered his family, and cares for no one but himself_. Who – ".

Rhea didn't finish. And she never would, as she slumped against the cave wall that looked like it was harshly pressing into her back. The Clan Leader let go of her lifeless body, watched her crumple to the ground, before spitting on her and wiping his palm, that had been wrapped around Rhea's neck, on the side of his shirt as he turned and faced the remaining gathered Vampire's. No one met his eyes, and I silently prayed that Calex wouldn't find Cindy who was directly across the room from him.

"Alessandro, dispose of Rhea somewhere. I don't care where. Get Alyssa to fill her place. Layla, check that your brother is with the half-blood girl still, and after that, meet me in my private chambers. Abel, take the mutt back downstairs to the experimenting room. We aren't finished with her yet." Calex paused. "And Alessandro, send out a few Runners to make sure the half-bloods that Rhea, the mutt, and Cynthia found today have disappeared, or are dealt with immediately. Make sure that Cynthia's father is, shall we say, put in his rightful place as well."

The three Vampire's bowed to Calex, and Layla disappeared from sight in a swirl of smoke as Alessandro dealt with Rhea's body and Abel – who turned out to be the blondie – picked up Kadea bridal style, and walked out of the room. Just as my surroundings started to fade, I watched in fear as Calex turned towards where Cindy was hidden, and smiled in her direction.

"Little Cynthia Lucinda… you can come out now. There's no point in hiding if I know exactly where you are, little one."

And with that, I returned to my normal body. Blinking the blurry haze out of my view, and anxious faces rose and replaced the cave with Calex and Cynthia. Gasping, I rolled over to the side just in time and vomited onto the grass. When I was finished, I stayed on my side, gratefully heaving in deep, soothing breaths, trying to slow my racing heart. The vision of Kadea splayed out limply on the ground flashed in front of my eyes and I gagged. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, and when I turned my head, I saw Markus's Second-in-Command Skylar looking at me.

Her jaw was set in a stern, stubborn line, but her dark, chocolate brown eyes were soft and filled with concern. I could barley make out her features, thanks to the heavy combat gear we all wore, combined with the dark night sky. The small slips of skin I could see blended entirely in with the shadows the helmet she wore made her eyes stand out more, and the bulletproof vest she wore made her strong, fit build even more muscled. Skylar opened her mouth, and a stream of Swahili came out, before she paused and remembered that I didn't speak her native tongue.

"Tiberio, what happened?" Her eyes flickered back and forth over my own. "Is something wrong?"

" _Skylar_ ," I struggled to keep my voice from cracking with emotion. "Kadea – I, I saw…"

Markus's Second-in-Command's eyes widened a fraction. "What did you see?"

I gave her all the details about what had happened, what I had seen, about Rhea's death, even including the little parts that Cindy had played. I told her everything, and as soon as I finished, Skylar's brown eyes fluttered closed, and her head tilted down so that her chin rested on her chest. Her hands lay limply on her knees, and the powerful, stubborn, emotionless form that I had been introduced to earlier this afternoon seemed to be an entirely different person to the one that knelt in front of me.

Without looking up, Skylar began ruthlessly ordering the scouting group I was in. "Ekio, report back to Maelynn about what Tiberio told us. Tell her I'm having all the Basilisk's surround the Serpent territory." A silver furred wolf dipped their head at Skylar and ran off into the darkness. "Roland, find all Basilisk scout groups and get them around the leeches area. Tell them to await Maelynn and my orders there." A light brown with darker brown splotched wolf blinked at Skylar and ran off in the opposite direction. "The rest of you, keep with me until I instruct you otherwise. Understood?"

The remaining three Wolfbloods that were here all nodded, their different coloured eyes glistening in the light, silent steel of battle preparation beginning to set into place. Skylar looked up at me, her eyes burning with merciless fury.

"Tiberio? Are you alright to stay with us, or do you want to head back. It's up to you to decide what you want."

I paused, and sighed with a crooked grin. "Let's go burn some leeches."

The dangerous smile I saw coming from behind the helmet Skylar wore light up the surrounding area brighter then the flash of lightning that split the sky open seemingly in agreement. The dark brown eyed girl in front of me growled as she shifted into her powerfully built Wolf, and I followed after her. Together, the five of us in our Wolf forms ran towards the Serpents Clan borders. As we ran, I could see the harshly bright, battle-ready gazes of those around me from the corners of my eyes. As I ran with them, thoughts were flitting through my head, but there was one constantly repeating thought that kept returning.

I was worried about whether or not my mate was actually alright after what Calex and his bloodsuckers had done to her. But as we reached one of the of the Serpent's borders, a different thought replaced that other one entirely.

 _Hang in there, mio piccolo diavolo. We're coming._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! A big thanks to everyone for reading this story, and staying with me while I write Cry of Wolves (even when I spend weeks making the next chapter). I'm so excited about how well this story has gone so far, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _The first one was whether or not my mate was actually alright after what Calex and his bloodsuckers had done to her. But as we reached the one of the borders, a different thought she replaced that other one._

Hang in there, mio piccolo diavolo. We're coming.

* * *

 _ **Dorian:**_

It was the clang of the cell door opening that made me emerge from the light sleep I was in. My eyes were temporarily blinded by the light flooding in, but with some rapid blinking, my vision apologetically returned to me. Shadows fell over me, cutting off the light, and I looked up at the silent, unmoving bodies towering over me. One reached out a hand and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, and threw me off the small dog bed, onto the merciless, cold silver floor.

To weak to fight, I lay there in pained torture as one of the other silent Vampire's reached out and picked me up again, but this time he secured a chain around my neck and walked out of the cell, dragging me along after them whether I wanted to follow or not. Knowing what was coming as they pulled and kicked me down stairs and through uncomfortably tight passes, I stayed quiet with my head bowed in submission. We never passed any other Vampire's, any rooms filled with natural light, or anything that had any traces of the open area above our heads.

Instead we passed other cells, and what appeared to be rooms with thick, wooden doors that muffled any noises that might have come from inside. We passed rooms that smelt of blood – human, Wolfblood, Vampire and Changed – and stark white doors that had little windows at about head height, showing you what the Vampire's called 'the medical rooms', but I guessed that they were more like experimentation and some extra torturing rooms. There was a final door near the rear of the corridor that the Vampire's stopped me at, and they turned to unlock the door.

As I waited with my head lowered, I heard a muffled yelp, followed by a savage growl. I raised my head slightly, a small flare of recognition swirling through me, before a spray of blood flew through the air and fell on my dirty fur. Flinching, I took a step back, and the chain around my neck was pulled tight before I was flung forwards. The wall I was standing in front of before rose to meet me as I flew forward and smashed into the solid bricks.

Dust and debris rained down my pelt, which I shook off and then blinked back my fuzzy vision. Two shaped slipped out of the room, one of four legs, the other on two, and stopped in front of me. Both of them smiled at me, and I offered a weak grin in return.

"Sorry about the wait, Alpha Dorian. We didn't receive contact of your disappearance until earlier this evening."

I shrugged, and experimented if I could make myself shift willingly yet. Nope, still not able to, goddammit.

The Wolfblood in their human form stepped forward, and I couldn't stop my surprise from showing as the male knelt down beside me, a glittering solid gold key slipping easily into the lock that I saw was placed underneath the connected part of the chain.

"Hello Dozzy," Chaol murmured, a crooked smile twisting his steel cold face into something warmer, and more affectionate.

 _About time, Chaol._ I glared at him playfully. His laugh made me smile broadly, and I felt an emotion that seemed almost foreign to me now. Happiness.

 _ **Cindy:**_

I went dead still as Uncle Calex spoke, my heart stopping it's continuous beating.

"Come out now, my darling. I won't hurt you." His voice sounded the same distance away, but I remembered how he had taught me to throw my voice when I was younger.

Looking around frantically, I turned around and pressed my back up against the rock I was hiding behind, and looked around me again. Only a few other small rocks, a few scattered pebbles, and smooth rock wall. I took a small breath in, and let it out quietly.

"You told mama that same thing the night, a few hours before she died, Uncle." I replied, throwing my voice perfectly. "You can't tell me otherwise. I heard you."

"And how did you hear me?" I could imagine him smiling softly, and I closed my eyes, biting my lip to prevent myself from speaking again.

I was nearly about to open my mouth to speak again when a slight hiss and the sharp, tangy smell of smoke blew lightly through the still air. Afanas, Layla's never speaking younger brother. I remembered that Uncle Calex had told me that Afanas could never speak again because he had no tongue, and his mouth had never healed properly from the night his family was killed. But he did have an ability like I did, which was one of his only ways of communicating. He had mental powers. He could make others see things that weren't there. He could change people's minds without them knowing. He can speak mind to mind with people.

Afanas was also the Vampire who would come into my room each night after my mama had died, and read or tell me stories of brave warriors, beautiful princesses, tall castles, and magic until I fell asleep. Afanas was the one who had taught me to use my special gifts of wielding Earth, being able to understand the smallest movements that people do, and to speak mentally with others like me.

Afanas was the one who was teaching me weaponry skills, and how to hide my other form from those around me. I thought of Afanas almost like my papa, but then I knew that I already had a real papa. Even if he wasn't really with me right now. According to what Rhea said, he was a half-blood now. I shivered, and listened quietly.

 _Calex, I need to talk to you_ now.

In my mind, I could see my uncle clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth. _Fine. What is it?_ His stance read.

 _They're here. We've been infiltrated without knowing it, and they have the first Alpha._

I peeked around the rock quickly and watched with growing fear. Uncle Calex's eyes widened slightly at the edges. _What?_

 _The mutts are searching the lowest floors for the second Alpha. They don't know where the other Alpha really is._

 _So they have Snowborn physically?_

 _Yes._

 _Fuck. Do we still have him mentally?_

 _Yes we do, thankfully._

Calex let out a breath. _Who knows?_

 _Only the few of our close members. The rest of the Clan don't know._

Uncle Calex sighed, and met my eyes with a glare before he disappeared. I shivered, and lowered my head guiltily.

 _Cindy?_

 _Yes Nas?_

 _Come here please, and quickly. We need to go._

I looked up at him quickly and walked over to him. _Go where?_

He sadly smiled at me as best as he could, the scarred side of his face pulling tight, causing the scars to glint in the light. _We need to get you somewhere safe._

 _Can we bring Ka doggy?_

 _I'm sorry, Cindy. We can't bring Ka doggy._ He put a hand on my shoulder and crouched down to meet my eyes as my eyes began to fill with tears. _Let me finish, Cin. We can't bring Ka doggy with us right now, but when you're safe, I'll see if I can come back and get her._

 _Promise?_ I held out my hand in a fist, with my pinkie finger outstretched.

Afanas smiled again, a happy, loving emotion filling his eyes as his own pinkie finger wrapped around mine. _I promise, baby one._

 _ **Calex:**_

As soon as I returned to my solid shape after Moving (the swirl of smoke that Vampire's used to 'magically disappear' with, according to humans), I stalked into the main room in my bedroom, and Azazel my python raised his head at my arrival. I twitched a finger as I walked on, and he began slithering lazily across the room after me. I reached the far wall, and murmured a few words in the language of Hell, a hidden door opening up in the stone walls.

I opened it up and stepped through it, still speaking words in the Hellish tongue, and hidden lights that hung from the walls flared up. A stone cold staircase wound down and down silently into the darkness, and I led the way for Azazel and I, despite the fact that we both knew it. About two minutes of climbing down the stairs, we came to a dark room. The walls had dark, fireproof material covering them, and the ceiling offered no chances of light either with solid obsidian swallowing anything up in it's huge mass of rock.

There was, however, a small source of light that kept the room slightly illuminated as well as constantly warm. That illumination came from the slight glowing of the slowly swirling patterns of the molten silver that had been poured into the shaped crevices in the ground. The silver had been like this for thousands of years, and from what the Ancients had told the Serpent's Leaders before me, the silver would be molten for many thousands more to come; all thanks to the slow, but steady stream of molten magma creeping along the tunnels dug a few kilometres beneath this room.

But it wasn't the molten silver that immediately caught my eyes. It was the obsidian stone altar that was planted in the middle of the room that the patterns of molten silver flowed through them like poisoned blood, swirling slowly around the giant altar. I smiled, unsure of what influenced me to do so.

Whether it was the fact that no Wolfblood could enter or leave this room without being killed by all the silver that this room and the stairway leading to it held (both hidden and seen).

Or it might have been a smug smile because of the fact that this was a room which no other Vampire in this clan or world knew about, other than the Ancients.

Though, I _think_ the main reason I smiled, was because of the chained, unconscious girl that was laid out on the altar's surface. Her long, jet black hair was braided neatly and trailing down the left side of the altar. Her eyes were closed, but even then I knew what beautiful colours they held. The build, the silent and lethal strength that seemed to radiate through every room, everything about her was familiar to me. Even the slowly dripping blood that was leaking from the tightly bound chains that were clenched around her wrists and ankles, was completely familiar to me.

I sighed - stopping myself from losing myself in memories - because I knew full well what little time I had before someone came looking for me, and I stepped off to the right, into the shadows near the walls. When I was ready and stable footed, I began to slowly and patiently rouse Kadea from her unconscious state.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Quick apology, but I'm sorry about how short this chapter was. I promise, the next chapter will hopefully (most likely) be a longer chapter, and yeah. Once again I'm just sorry this update isn't as long as the others are usually. Anyways, until next time, and thanks again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading, and once again I'm so sorry about how short the last chapter was. Hopefully this one can make it up! So, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Calex:_

 _Her long, jet black hair was braided neatly and trailing down the left side of the altar. Her eyes were closed, but even then I knew what beautiful colours they held. The build, the silent and lethal strength that seemed to radiate through every room, everything about her was familiar to me._

 _I sighed, knowing what little time I had before someone came looking for me, and I stepped off to the right. When I was ready and stable footed, I began to slowly and patiently rouse Kadea from her unconscious state._

* * *

 ** _Kadea:_**

Darkness. Everlasting darkness was everywhere I looked. It seemed to have no beginning, and no ending, and it felt like I was completely submerged in the dark. I was entirely wrapped, in almost a blanket of shadows.

Somewhere in the back of my mind though, I felt an ever so slight pressure, like someone had laid a hand on my shoulder. The pressure turned into a light pull, and I began to follow after it. Through and through the darkness it took me. With each tiny pull I followed, I felt a small amount of strength flow through my body, blood and veins. With each ounce of my strength returning to me, I followed the tugs faster, until I felt like I was nearly flying after the pulls. Finally, after what seemed like an age of darkness, I passed a lighter section of the shadows. Then I passed another, and another and another, until I reached the end of the darkness.

The light shimmered in front of me, seeming like a hand reaching out to gasp my own, but I paused at the border between the two, and glanced back in hesitation. Behind me, the light seemed growl at me, as if it demanded my attention, demanding for me to enter its grasp. The darkness was quiet and patient, but as I went to go back into the comforting shadows, a shape seemed to form out of it. It was a woman, with loose, flowing, knee length brown hair, with matching brown almond shaped eyes. By the look of her small figure, she had Asian blood in her, but I couldn't tell which country. Her small mouth curved into a soft, compassionate smile.

 _"Go, young pup. You are needed by many. This is not your time yet to come here."_

I nodded mutely at her, and she stepped forward. Her presence was both warm and cool, but as she reached out to turn me around, her hand was tender and caring. I was just about to move into the light, when she brought her lips up to my ear and whispered.

 _"There will be a battle soon, young pup, and you must be ready. But most importantly, you must be ready to make certain sacrifices, and prepare to say goodbye to one you love more than anything."_

My heart rose up into my throat, but before I could do anything, she kissed my cheek, and pushed me into the light. My eyes flew open, and found myself staring up at a dark ceiling, in a room wrapped in shadows. There was a faint light that illuminated the room, but it did barely anything. I could feel sweat slowly slipping over my skin, and cold stone was pressing harshly into my back. I sucked in a small breath, cherishing the air in my lungs, before I released it, and a rising pain rushed to the front of my mind.

Hissing, I looked to my left and saw my wrist was encased in a steel chain, with silver lining the inside. I found the same on my right, and I strained to look at my ankles, as majority of the pain was coming from down there. I only saw a glint of light reflecting off the silver in the dim room I was currently trapped in, but I didn't need to look around to know what the light source was from. I could already smell it, hear it slowly passing through the floor, and I could taste it in the air. It was Molten silver.

I calmed my racing mind, and a smile curved the corners of my lips up as I heard a little flicker bounce through the room.

"Hello Azazel. Hello Calex. How are we both at the moment?"

A chuckle sounded from the left, but I kept my eyes on the roof, and the smile still on my face. There were no footsteps that sounded in the room, but I could sense his cold, and yet hauntingly familiar presence as he moved to my side. His hand came up, and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Oh Kadea," My eyes met his black and poison green splotched ones, and despite myself, I relaxed slightly at his familiar touch. "You were always my favourite, for so many reasons, my dear."

"Oh? And what might a few of those reasons have been?"

Another chuckle, this one more hoarse than the last. "There were – and still are – too many for me to possibly say at the moment." The cool, almost silky skin of Azazel as he slithered over my bare stomach make goosebumps trace over my arms, and I shivered. Calex smiled at him, and his hand that rested on my cheek still began to stroke my skin there. "He was always so needy, this one. But he would never settle for _any_ snake." Those black eyes met mine again. "He would only settle for _you_ , Dea."

I couldn't stop the shudder that skimmed it's fingers over my spine. "Are you still talking about Az, or is there another 'boy' you're talking about now, Lex?"

"I would be lying if I told you that it was just one of them, Dea." His eyes flicked to a scar just under my collarbone that was covered by the short shirt I wore. Calex's eyes started to simmer with unshed heat. "You know that already."

I sighed, and returned my gaze to the ceiling again, lost in memories. There was one single memory that I was thinking of, and I was almost certain that I wasn't the only one who was remembering that night.

"I tried, Cal," I whispered, my voice breaking with emotion.

My oldest friend was silent for a few seconds. "I know," He whispered back.

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from slipping out of the corners, and I felt a forked tongue flicker over and up my cheek. I saw in my mind's eye, Calex move quietly to the end of the slab of stone I was chained down onto, and plant his hands beside my left leg, and bow his head, eyes clenched shut as he went through the memory.

"I never knew that was going to happen, Lex. I thought it would just be like every other time we walked to your house."

Calex didn't answer me, and I opened my eyes to look at the roof again, feeling Azazel wrap himself comfortingly around my head and neck. I thought back to the night, and lost myself in the memory.

* * *

 _Seven years ago..._

 _It was eight thirty at night, and I was walking Lex home after his football training. The noise of his studded boots hitting the ground with each step were familiar, and as we walked, we talked about the days events. Calex was currently telling me about one of the girls in his science class, and how her experiment had nearly burnt down the lab. He was waving his arms around, and making explosion noises, just being the plain old goofy Calex I knew. When we reached the bottom of his gravel driveway, Lex fell silent for a moment, as if he was thinking._

 _"Do you want to come inside for a few minutes? Mum's home, but she's most likely upstairs in her study, and dad's out working tonight. He got called in for a second shift because Harry is apparently sick again."_

 _I snorted, and we both laughed. "Yeah, is it possible for me to come in for a moment please? I haven't seen your mum in ages, and it would be nice to say hello again."_

 _Calex's poison green eyes glowed with something I didn't recognise, and he nodded with a smile. "Sure. Come on up."_

 _Together, we walked up the long gravel driveway, and I looked up, watching the DeAndre's house come closer with every footstep. It was a small, three storey brickwork house, with three cement pillars out the front, seeming to support the large deck hanging over the garage. There was a flourishing healthy garden out the front, with Magnolia trees, some neatly trimmed bushes, a few rose bushes, and down the bottom was a little, waterfall type of feature, with some small, glazed stones and rocks that seemed to glow in the moonlight that reflected off the water._

 _The letterbox had painted handprints that Calex reflexively reached out and touched as he passed, and I smiled to myself. There was a white, steel fence that was placed around the border of the house's land, and a few tall trees hung over the side, casting long but still shadows over the garden. As we came up the the front door, the sensor light came on, and a sparkle caught my eye. I glanced at it from the corner of my eye, and I didn't need to look too closely at it before I could smell the metallic tang. Blood. Human blood; and it was fresh._

 _I looked at Calex in alarm, and turned my head around to see if I could pick up any strange noises. A faint scuffle sounded from inside, and I spun around. Calex looked at me strangely, but when he saw my serious gaze, he went still._

 _"What is it, Dea?" I had told him by accident years ago that I had heightened senses, but I had never mentioned to him that I was a Wolf._

 _"Someone's here. Take your boots off, and stay behind me." I went to the pillar behind us, and rubbed my thumb down the rough corner. A small hiss reverberated out of it, and a belt appeared in the side. I hastily put it on, and rubbed my thumb up the corner, closing the hidden slot._

 _I stepped back over to Calex, and he looked up at me, eyes flooding with surprise. I guess it would have been weird to see your best friend one moment, and then have someone who looked exactly like her but with more weapons obviously on her. The belt I now wore, had four daggers, a retracting bō staff, two pairs of brass knuckles and a pair of twin swords. I pulled on a pair of black studded gauntlets, and twitched my wrists slightly, making sure that the hidden stilettos still slid out._

 _The gleaming iron and silver blades seemed to purr for blood, and I smiled as I twitched my wrists again and the slid into their hidden slots. I met Calex's eyes again, and his face was drained of colour, but he still wore a nervous smile._

 _"I'm hella glad that I'm on your good side,"_

 _I had to softly laugh. "I'm glad that I will never have to fight you, Lex. But come on. He need to get inside and see if your mum is okay."_

 _His eyes steeled, and he nodded. With his boots beside the door, Calex got his house keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, letting it open slowly, before stepping back. I mutely handed him a dagger, and he took it without a word, though his eyes widened and his face turned ash grey. I stepped inside quietly, letting my advanced night vision settle into place, and walked around with my knees bent, ready to spring or move at any slight shift of light. Moving into Calex's parents bedroom, I looked around with narrowed eyes, and found evidence of a scuffle, or someone doing a poor attempt of a robbery._

 _Clothes were thrown over every inch of soft, grey carpet, and the fan slowly spun from the wind coming through the open windows. No sign of life came from this room, though I could smell a strange scent in the room that Mr Hallivard was trying to currently teach me about. I kept note of that, and glanced in the bathroom and walk-in robe, and found the same things. Things strewn everywhere, bottles smashed, towels and shoes thrown everywhere. A white piece of clothing caught my eye in the walk-in robe, and I picked it up gingerly._

 _When I saw what it was, my breath caught in my throat and I choked back my sob. It was Mrs DeAndre's wedding dress, or what remained of it. The dress had been torn to shreds, the beautiful material left in ribbons by what looked like sharply clawed hands. I laid it down gingerly, and walked out of Calex's parents room, and upstairs to the middle level. This was where the study and Calex's art studio (placed on the left), Calex's bedroom and a spare bedroom were placed parallel to the study and studio. In the middle of the four rooms, was a living space, leading out to a small back deck, clothes line, and back yard._

 _I did a quick check with my hearing, and felt Calex stop behind me with a quick breath. The lounges had been torn apart, all the stuffing in the cushions had been thrown all over the room, and from what I could see, all the books in the study had been tossed carelessly off the shelves, the desks in splinters, and the fan looked like it had two of the blades broken off. I couldn't bare to let Calex see what might have happened to his art room, so I nudged him and pointed to the bedrooms and signed to him that he had to look through them._

 _He shook his head stubbornly, and walked in front of me, straight into the study. I surged after him, and tugged at his shirt. Calex turned to me in surprise, his eyes sparking with that strange emotion again, before he was bowled over by a dark blur._ _I screamed, and stumbled back in surprise, before I recovered myself, and ran into the room, stilettos slipping out. Calex was on the ground, stunned, and there was a darkly dressed person straddling his chest and leaning close to his neck. I stepped forward and jabbed one of my stilettos into the person's back, just underneath the shoulder._

 _The person threw back their head and screamed horribly, and in a mix of mute horror and fear, I watched as the street light outside the study window flashed across the long, needle sharp fangs. The Vampire spun around and launched itself at me, hissing and spitting like a cat, and I rolled to the left, pushing my right arm up and slashing through the Vampire's thin black jacket, and cleanly through the dark grey shirt underneath. It released another bloodcurdling scream, and flung an arm out at me._

 _I ducked under it, and roundhouse kicked the Vampire in the chest. I watched it fly backwards, and I clenched my hands into fists to hold back the shift. I could feel the tingling in my hands and nails, and the faint itch behind my eyes. I closed my eyes, and opened them just as a second Vampire punched me in the side of the face. I spun through the air, and landed heavily on the splintered desk, biting back my cry of pain as some of the splinters lodged themselves in my side._

 _The second Vampire stalked quietly up to me, and grabbed my face harshly, forcing me to look up into their eyes. It was a powerful male Vampire, this one. His eyes were violet-blue coloured, and his hair was an unnaturally light blonde colour. He was familiar for some reason, but I couldn't remember why. He hissed in another language, and the first Vampire I had fought limped in. I saw it was a female, and she was an exact twin to the male in front of me. She grinned at me, her fangs evident, and straddled Calex again, her head lowering to his neck._

 _A snarl ripped its way through my throat as the fangs pierced his skin, and I gripped the male's wrist tightly with both hands and jerked it around in a circle. The crack echoed through the house, and the roar that came after it made my ears ring. I dodged the oncoming blow towards my face, and head butted him, hard. The Vampire's head was thrown back, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he dropped unconscious. I slashed his throat open, and crash tackled the feeding Vampress off Calex. We rolled out of the room, and she landed on top of me._

 _Calex's blood dribbled down her fangs and onto my face, and I punched at her with the stilettos still out in disgust. The first punch she only just dodged at the last moment, causing the blade to open up the flap of skin covering her cheek. She hissed and racked her nails down the right side of my face and neck. The second punch I threw though, went straight through the middle of her eyes. As I drew back my hand, she jerked on my chest, before going still, and slipping of me, slumping on the ground lifelessly._

 _Gagging against the rush of blood that had splashed on my face and neck, I scrambled up and back into the study. Calex was laying dead still, and I dropped to my knees beside him._

 _"Cal," I whispered. "Cal, please stay with me."_

 _His eyelids fluttered and opened up slightly, and I slumped against him in relief._

 _"Dea? Dea, is that you?"_

 _"Yes, yes it's me, Lex. I'm right here." I took his hand, and pressed it to my cheek, unable to stop the tears from slipping out of my eyes. "I'm always here, Lex._ Always."

* * *

Blinking, I looked back up at the ceiling of the room we were still in, with my wrists and ankles still bound, the molten silver still lazily moving past. Azazel still was wrapped around my head and neck, and I could feel Calex's hand on my wrist, his fingers lightly splayed on my pulse.

"You couldn't feel it then, could you?" His voice was still hoarse, but the raw emotion I heard when he spoke made me turn my head to him. "You couldn't feel my pulse, couldn't hear my heart beating anymore."

I shook my head quietly. "No. I was too late to save you."

"You saved me from losing my sanity, when you stayed with me through all those nights when you snuck out of your house to be with me. You saved me when it came to the Hunger. When it came to anything for me when I Turned, you saved me with whatever I needed." His eyes left my wrist, and met mine. "And I never once thanked you."

"Not feeding from me was thank you enough, Lex," I laughed weakly. At his silence, I sobered again. "You didn't leave because you were ashamed of killing those people like you said, did you?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I loved you – and still do. Because I didn't want to hurt you. Then, or now."

I was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "What about Layla?"

Calex's eyes glowed predatorily. "Layla is only to keep me from hunting you down each night, and taking you away to be with me like you rightfully should. You have always been mine, Dea. You have never been that mutt's."

A feeling of anger rose up, but I didn't let my thoughts be spoken. "If you loved me, then why did you never tell me?"

"Because I knew you didn't love me back. But now, I know you do. That's why you willingly let me take you, isn't it?" Hope and excitement made his voice raise. "After all these years, of loving you from a distance, after trying but failing to let you go, you finally love me back."

"Cal – " He didn't let me finish as his mouth came down on mine.

Surprise cascaded down on me, but a sense of wrongness pushed greedily in front. I thrashed against him in my chains, but his mouth was hard and demanding against mine. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to stay still as he tried to deepen the kiss, but I growled and threw my head off to the side. My breathing was ragged, and I kept my eyes on the opposite side of the room, hatred making my body and chains tremble. Calex laughed cruelly beside me.

"Seems like you're still the same then, Miss Ashryver Galathynius. Shame, because if you had of changed in these past few years, then maybe I would have been willing to let you see your friends one last time before they leave this world tonight." I jerked in the chains, straining against them as I growled and spat curses at him. Calex brought his mouth down next to my ear and whispered. _"Forever."_

His deep and promising laugh reverberated around the room as he walked away from me, and still continued to echo, even minutes after he had disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry about this little wait, but I'm gonna try and post each Friday, Saturday and Sunday maybe (in Australian time), but if I'm not able to, then I'll see if I'm able to make up a few days a week to post regularly. Anyway, I just thought I should notify you guys of that, and as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _"Seems like you're still the same then, Miss Ashryver Galathynius. Shame, because if you had of changed in these past few years, then maybe I would have been willing to let you see your friends one last time before they leave this world tonight." I jerked in the chains, straining against them as I growled and spat curses at him. Calex brought his mouth down next to my ear and whispered. "Forever."_

 _His deep and promising laugh reverberated around the room as he walked away from me, and still continued to echo, even minutes after he had disappeared._

* * *

 _ **Aelin:**_

There was a small burning sensation that I could feel in the back of my head, and I knew it wasn't from any of my pack or from Rowan. Something was wrong with Kadea. The Serpent's bastard Calex was doing something to her. I was starting to get really agitated, waiting on the Vampire Clan's border, but no matter how cramped my tensed muscles were, I needed to stay still. A shuffle of material on skin rustled a few metres away from me, and my ears twitched.

I thought back to one of my last orders – that there were to be no Wolves in my group that were in human form – and I would have heard if any of them shifted. I asked them quickly, and there were a chorus of no's. But as soon as the last Wolf had spoken, a burst of pain rocked through my skull. I clamped my jaws down hard to stop myself from yelping, and I raised my head slightly. Two dark shapes moved out of the darkness while another one was hauling a limp body out of the shadows, and horror rained down on me, pushing me further under its waters as I saw who it was.

It was Lysandra's acolyte, Evangeline. Her red-gold fur a beacon of light in the midnight moon that shone down on us. Her citrine eyes were wide and shining with her fear. I felt a Wolf stir beside me, and I silently placed a paw on their back in an order to stay still. Lysandra bared her teeth quietly at me in a snarl, and I flashed my own back at her, before nudging her neck with my muzzle, pushing her off to the left. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, and I nipped her gently on her flank to get her moving.

 _Go to her. Make sure she's alright,_ I told her. _Just circle around and take out the leeches, all aside from the one who has got Evangeline right now. We'll capture him or her, and take them back to the Main Tent for questioning._

Lysandra's eyes started filling with determination and almost a maternal or an older sisterly protective look. _Thank you, Aelin._

I nodded, and nudged her again. _Take four Wolves with you. Who they are, I don't mind._

My Beta smiled at me, and crept away into the darkness. I saw four shapes break off after her, and from my higher based position, I inched forward slightly, and halted when I had a better view facing down into the small incline and the opposite of the border. I watched as my five Wolves fanned out into an arrowhead formation, slowing taking quiet paw steps towards Evangeline and the Vampire's. A movement out of the corner of my eye made me turn my head slightly, and a bark of warning rose up in my throat. But I was too late.

Sam Cortland noticed the Vampire slightly too late as well, and in heart wrenching pain, I watched almost in slow motion as the giant, bloodsucking parasite reached down with one outstretched hand. The purposely sharpened nails on each of the Vampire's hand sliced through the fur and skin surrounding Sam's neck, before they had their hand buried wrist deep into his throat, blood dribbling out of the wound, and then the hand was yanked harshly out, pulling Sam's crushed and sliced windpipe out with it.

Agony filled his eyes before they met my own, and I scrambled up into a flying jump as the last of the light was drained from his beautiful brown eyes forever. A strangled roar hurled out from my throat as I landed on the Vampire, and as my claws tore chunks out of his chest before I raked them through his bared lungs. The body landed on the ground with an audible thump, but I landed on the ground beside it with cat-like grace. Whirling around, I launched myself down the hill to stop a masculine looking Vampire that was looming over a frightened Evangeline.

I hit him squarely in the side, and the air left my lungs in a rush at the impact. We rolled together, before a large rock in the ground halted our path, and I thrashed underneath the entire body weight of the Vampire. He toppled off, and I rolled after him, teeth flashing out and around his neck. I twisted my head to the side, and the convulsing body stilled when the life poured out of the instantly fatal wound. I twisted myself up and back into my paws, meeting Evangeline's fearful gaze.

 _Get back to the Tent, and tell the others to start slowly moving past the border cautiously,_ I growled at her, dodging a swipe at my face and quickly retaliating by snapping at the Vampire's ankles and sidestepping the body as one of my Wolves came up behind them and killed the leech swiftly. _Go, Evangeline, as fast as you can. Go now, and_ hurry _!_

Her citrine eyes glittered in the light before she nodded and sprinted away, faster than I had ever seen someone her age had run before. I barely had a second to pause and admire her fluid speed before Lysandra was thrown onto the ground in front of me, the gaping wounds all over her body spurting blood into the air.

 _Aelin_ , she whispered. _Where is she?_

I stepped forward and fought off two Vampire's quickly before lowering myself down until I was Lysandra's eye level. _I ordered her back to the Tent to notify the Wolves of the battle, and to move our ranks forward cautiously in case of any other attacks._ I licked her cheek, and nuzzled her ear lovingly, staying low as two Wolves jumped over us and tackled two on coming Vampire's.

My Beta sighed, and closed her eyes. _For the fucking Lord's sake, how many oversized bats_ are there here _?_

I huffed my laughter, and smiled when I saw some of the light return to her dimmed, pain filled eyes. _They must have been hiding, waiting for us to come._

 _Fricken bastards and bitches._

I couldn't hold back my onslaught of laughter this time. Lysandra joined in with me, and for those few short moments, I forgot we were in the middle of a fight. But the sounds of footsteps approaching made me open my eyes and look up before I jumped straight to my paws. Lysandra followed suit, majority of her slowly healing wounds unable to be seen now, though a few still remained.

The Wolf that stood over me in their human form wore polished iron, full body armour, with long, familiar, unbound golden blonde hair that flew in the gentle wind. He was tall, and under all the armour I knew he was well muscled. I knew him too well to not know anything about him. His uncovered face looked down at my Beta and I, and a smile lit up his identically coloured eyes – turquoise with golden rings around them – and I couldn't help but shift with a snarky smile.

The smile and jeer in his voice was obvious when he spoke first. "Didn't like how small I was making you feel, eh cousin?"

"You wish, Aedion Ashryver," I snarled, but I could feel my eyes dancing. "About fucking bloody time you came back as well. What kept you away so long? Too many parties to go to? Women?"

"You already know, little cousin," I growled at his jab, and the smirk he threw my way. "That no woman matters to me now that I have found my chosen one. And actually, I met up with a few of the other scouting / searching squadrons who had intercepted a few little problems like this one here. But of course you two were in the middle of everything, having a girls night out."

Lysandra bared her teeth, and snapped at Aedion's boots. The Sword of Orynth slipped lower down his back as my cousin took a startled step back.

 _At least we weren't away from our pack for over half a year,_ Lys growled play mockingly. _Really shows your dedication, huh?_

Loving being the overdramatic one, Aedion thumped a hand over where his heart was in his chest. "You wound me brutally, Lysandra. Is this really the welcome back you give your chosen lover?"

Lysandra shrugged. _If he's being an arrogant, stuck up, arsehole of a dickhead, then yeah._

Opening my mouth to interrupt them, a flash of light off a blade flashed into my eyes, blinding me. I flinched back, and a cold arm slid around my waist, pressing me against an unmoving, equally cold chest. I went to fight against them, but a harsh burning on the soft, sensitive skin on my neck stopped me instantaneously. Aedion had unsheathed the Sword of Orynth, but it was held encased in a tense fist, fear lighting up the backs of his eyes. Lysandra was at his side, fur along her hackles raised protectively, and I could tell that underneath all that readiness to fight, she was afraid as shit for what may happen.

A frighteningly warm breath caressed the skin behind my ear as a small chuckle rubbed from the chest I was pressed against. "As least you puppies have been trained enough to understand that when a silver blade is held against their lead puppy's neck, they won't attack."

"What are you doing here?" I growled, ignoring the bite of the silver as it bit further into my neck.

"Well, since you asked so bitchily, I'll have no choice but answer you. I just love it when you get bitchy, Celaena. Did I ever tell you that?" I sucked in a breath as the voice's head came into my view.

"Rolfe, I told you, my real name is Aelin. Celaena was a fake.

His sea green eyes and smile glinted in the moonlight, before he looked back towards Aedion and Lysandra. "I have been told, that you puppies need some help against one of my own kind – is that true?"

 _That is true._ My Beta answered for the three of us, caution plain in her voice.

"Well consider my services yours," Rolfe murmured, releasing his arms so suddenly that I stumbled forward.

With a hand going to my neck, I turned on Rolfe angrily, but I stopped short as I saw his Clan behind him. There were easily over five thousand members – maybe even near six thousand – all of them fully dressed ready for combat. Rolfe's cocky smile made me release a breathy laugh.

"We will gladly take you and your services."

Rolfe offered one of his gloved hands, and I reached one of my own out. We clasped our hands together, and shook once, sealing the alliance.

 ** _Calex:_**

I stood at the mouth of my Clan's cave, the night wind blowing the sides of my hair into my eyes. Lost in my thoughts, I aimlessly brushed them out of the way, but they just blew back in. I blinked them out, and jumped slightly as a hand rested on my shoulder. Layla came into my peripheral vision, and I placed a hand on top of hers.

"My brother has disappeared. Cynthia as well." She whispered, and I looked over at her worriedly. I knew how much she loved Afanas, and how she felt responsible for him even if he was nearly one hundred and eighty.

"Do you know where?" I whispered back to her.

My love shook her head. "There has been no whisper of him for hours. You were the last one to see, or have any contact with him at all."

Sighing, I rested my head against the cave wall, and fought back the rising regret. "I'm sorry, Layla."

"It's not your fault." I saw her reach up and quickly wipe away the tears in her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath, and looked over at me. "Has there been any contact from any of the Bloodhounds you sent out?"

"No. But there have been little jabs that I have felt from their pain, and little clicks in my mind as they died for the second time – their final time."

Layla's eyes fluttered shut. I looked over at her and rested a hand on her cheek, the rest of my body following suit, turning entirely towards her. Her eyes opened to meet mine, and the heartbreaking sadness there made the stone, that used to be my heart, feel like it was pressing down on my unneeded lungs. It pained me enormously to see her like this, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

Her arms looped around my waist as she clung to me, and I stroked her hair soothingly, whispering quietly to her. Slowly I could feel her calming down, and soon Layla's body was relaxed and soft against my own. She looked up at me, resting her chin on my chest, and stared at me thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about, Lay?"

A cute little smile played across her mouth, and I leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you. Even in this situation, where there are all the mutts roaming around our land, we can still be ourselves without needing to worry about being attacked."

" _Yet._ We don't have to worry about that _yet_."

She smiled again but there was something different about this one. Something sadder. I brushed it off, putting it under something to do with her brother, and I smiled lovingly down at her. "Dont we have to worry about that?"

That was the last thing she said before she drove a hidden dagger into my chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Hope you have had a good start to the month so far, and here is another chapter for you all. Just saying, there are a few songs that I listened to in particular making these next few chapters, so there may or may not be a few cheeky references to a song or two...**

 **But anyways... Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _Calex:_

 _"What are you thinking about, Lay?"_

 _A cute little smile played across her mouth, and I leaned down to kiss her quickly._

 _"I'm just thinking about how much I love you. Even in this situation, where there are all the mutts around our land, we can still be ourselves without needing to worry about being attacked."_

 _"Yet. We don't have to worry about that yet."_

 _She smiled again, and I smiled lovingly down at her. "Don't we?"_

 _That was the last thing she said before she drive a hidden dagger into my chest._

* * *

 ** _Maelynn:_**

I was back at the Main Tent, that sat out the front of the burned down stable that would have been Kadea's if the stupid bloodsucking parasites hadn't destroyed it with their Spitfire. The horses were safely in a makeshift pasture out the back of the tent, quietly munching away on some hay and grains, while I was stuck in here with groups of Wolfbloods. There was a range of Alpha's, Beta's, Healers, Thirds, and even a few Wolves that stood in place for their higher up leaders that were out helping with the search for Kadea and Dorian.

There was a large table with chairs all along both sides, and a chair was placed up the top at the head of the table for me. There were maps strewn across the table, rolls of paper full of writing, open geography books, pens, broken pencils and pencil shavings were blown all over the place. Weapons and weapon belts were standing against the Tent walls; mixes of swords, daggers, bows, spears, chakram, bō staves, and so many more met my eye with steely looks of their own.

The Tent was humming with voices, languages both familiar and unfamiliar filling my ears, but as I rose to my feet, the silence was instant.

"Has there been any new contact from the scouting groups?" I asked no one in particular.

"No Beta," One Indian woman replied. I nodded at her, recognising her from one of the first meetings Kadea and I had been to after she became Alpha – Diana, Beta of the Mountain-Walker Pack.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to make an announcement, the door into the tent opened up. A young, red-golden haired Wolfblood stepped into the tent with blazing citrine eyes. Long, bleeding gouges ran down the sides of her neck and chest, while the hauntingly brutal looking scars on her cheeks sparkled with sweat. The guard that had escorted her in bowed his head.

"The Beta of the Light-Bringer pack's acolyte, Evangeline." He thrust his chin at the girl. "She brings news from the front lines, under direct orders from the Alpha of Light-Bringer."

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." Diana breathed. I forgot that sometimes she almost seemed like a myth to some Packs.

"Evangeline, please step forward." I ordered her, waving away the guard with a nod.

The guard stepped away with a fisted hand over his heart as Lysandra's acolyte stepped forward. Her chin was held high confidently, back straight and shoulders pushed back in defiance, though her captivatingly glowing eyes showed their respect towards the higher ups in the room. There were a few strands of her long red-gold hair that had fallen out of the braid she wore down her back, though if there was any wind out there, there were no tell tale signs of the wind having ruffled and messed it up.

 _She would be a beautiful girl in the future, and a force to be reckoned with,_ I thought with a wiry smile. _Exactly like her Alpha and Beta._

"Beta of Fireblood. Alpha's, Beta's, and Wolfbloods alike. I must apologise for my sudden appearance," Evangeline murmured, bowing her head so that a few loose strands of her long hair fell in front of her face. The young girl made no move to brush them away.

"There is no need to apologise, little one." I told her with a soft, calming voice. "Rise, and tell us the news you bring."

Evangeline rose from her bow, and told us what Aelin had ordered her to bring back news of. She told us of the group of Vampire's that had come and seized her from her hiding place, the killing of Sam Cortland, and the retaliation of the Wolves. When the young acolyte told us that we needed to alert the other scouting groups, I met one of the other Beta's eyes and nodded at them. They quietly rose and snuck around the back of the table and disappeared, off to contact the groups and messengers.

Then, glancing at Diana, I flicked my eyes towards the weapons and made a minute hand gesture with my hands. Understanding my meaning, she got up out of her seat and strode out of the Tent, though this time going through the side exit towards the weapon barracks and smithy. I focused back on Evangeline, and a slip of paper was slid into my hand. I unraveled it, and found a map with a few notes along the sides. Two red circles were placed off to the lower right of the map, and I looked back up at Evangeline.

"The attack happened here?"

Evangeline nodded. "Yes Beta."

Smiling slightly, I waved away the formal title, focusing on the surrounding of where the attack happened. "Call me Maelynn, please." A thought occurred to me. "Have you had any contact with Aelin or Lysandra since the attack?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Usually when we fight, we tune down the bond a little." A far away look came over her face. "A minute or two ago though, there was a brief flash of surprise and pain that I felt from Aelin's side, and I felt Lysandra panic a little at the same time."

"Do you know what the cause of these flashes were?" I asked, concern starting to settle in.

"No. I tried contacting them, but I don't think it got through. I can try again now if you want." The girl offered.

I nodded. "Quickly try again now. If that happened a minute or two ago, they fight might have finished. Aelin might have been hurt by something, and your Beta caught unawares. If they contact you back, let us know immediately." The young Light-Bringer Wolfess bobbed her head in an affirmative gesture, and I turned to Falisha. "Go with her just in case to make sure she's okay. Whether or not there is contact, take her to see her pack Healer – Elide."

Falisha nodded, and walked over to Evangeline. She whispered something in the girl's ear, and together they walked out of the tent, the door flapping shut behind them. My eyes flicked to all of the Wolves still gathered at the table with me. Their grim, determined faces looked back at me.

"Wolfbloods, you are all gathered here tonight to aid in a fight to bring back two of our most valued and powerful Alpha Wolves. Now is the time, for us to join our brothers and sisters out in the fields, and take back what is ours. But there may be those among us who do not wish to fight.

"We will respect their decisions, and will not force any Wolves to fight in a battle they do not wish to partake in." I met the eyes of each of the gathered Wolves again, making sure their gazes locked with mine for a few seconds each time. "If that is any Wolf's decision, may you stay seated. Any Wolf that wishes to stay and aid us in our fight for the two Alpha's, please stand with a fist over their hearts."

All the Wolves at the table aside from one Beta rose to their feet with a fisted hand over their hearts. The lone seated Wolf met my eyes. "Our Pack is one of peace and healing. We will not aid you on the field, but save our strength and skills for purposes that remain equally as important." She murmured, eyes meeting mine before she bowed her head. I nodded to her.

"My thanks to you and your Pack. We will gratefully accept your services behind the line." To the rest of the room, I strengthened my voice. "To those that stand with me to go onto and into the field of battle, let us move onwards with our armour and weaponry." The Wolves started to growl a low hum, and a snarl tore over my face. "Let us take back what is ours. Let us show those bloodsucking parasites who they are really messing with."

The growl was now beginning to become a roar, getting louder with each sentence. "Let us show those filthy parasites, who the real predators and protectors are. Let us show them, who the real dominator's are. Let us show them, that they cannot take what is not theirs without paying a price." The blood in my veins sang with fury and lust for their blood, my heart creating a powerful beat of its own drum. _"Blood for blood!"_ I roared, raising a fist in the air.

 _"Blood for blood!"_ The Tent echoed back to me.

And with that, rivers of Wolves poured out of the Main Tent, going for the armoires, barracks, finding any stray members of their Pack. The seated Beta at the table nodded at me, before she disappeared into the midst. I lost sight of her as she walked out of the tent, and when Diana stepped up beside me, dressed in full battle armour. A moonlight silver and indigo painted steel helmet in the shape of a wolf head covered her head and face, but I could see her aquamarine eyes through the eyeholes.

The rest of her armour was similarly coloured, with indigo and moonlight silver swirls making the armour on the chest plate and legs look almost like fur. Her knee high steel and leather boots were similarly coloured, though there was some black swirls in there too. Twin swords were strapped over her back, their polished handles poking up over her shoulders, while swords were sheathed on both sides of her belt.

"I think you're still _slightly_ underprepared," I said, pursing my lips in mock thought.

" _Ha ha_ , very funny." Diana shook her head, handing me a suit of armour and a weapons belt. "Says the one who is 'oh-so-definitely-prepared'."

I took it with a nod of thanks, and rolled my eyes before walking off, out of the tent, and changing into the armour in one of the spare side tents. When I was finished, I walked out, pulling on the hand gauntlets. As I walked around the side of the Main Tent, I nearly walked straight into Evangeline. The younger Wolfess stumbled back with a yelp of surprise, and I flung out a hand to help stabilise her.

"I am so sorry, Beta – I mean Maelynn," Evangeline stuttered. "Falisha told me you were about to come out and go with the others out into the field."

"Yes, that is true. But I was actually about to come and find you to see how you were." I admitted.

Her citrine eyes widened. "You – you were?"

I nodded. "Yes. Really. How are you, in all of this?"

"Well," The younger Wolfblood paused, biting her lip. "I guess I was required to step up without being asked to, in order to help Lysandra. She was so busy helping Aelin with everything, that I started to train with Sam Cortland, Manon Blackbeak, and Asterin Blackbeak – our pack's most skilled fighters and highly trained warriors." She let out a shaky laugh. "I honestly don't think that Lysandra and Aelin even realised what I was doing.

"They were so surprised when I volunteered to go out searching with them, so I guess they accepted whilst they were still in shock." I couldn't help the small tug of a smile on the corners of my mouth. "But then of course, the searching was completely normal until we got the order to start moving towards the Serpent's border, and the yeah. You know what happens next."

"Evangeline, let me just say, that I am certain that your Alpha and Beta knew what was going on the entire time." She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy, and I explained. "Why do you think that Manon, Asterin and Sam just let you start training with them? Wouldn't you think that they would have told Aelin and Lysandra what was going on?"

"So what you're saying is that they knew the entire time, and they wanted me to learn those skills?"

"I'm not necessarily saying they wanted you to learn those skills, I'm just saying that they might have told those three that if you come to them, asking for some training, to allow you to do so. They also without a doubt would have been reporting back to the Alpha and Beta during or after the lessons." I added at the end.

The acolyte nodded her head, understanding dawning in her expression. Hesitation soon replaced it, with a small glimmer of barely concealed hope. I could already tell what was coming. "Would it be possible for me to perhaps put those skills to use? I want to at least see if what I learnt actually stuck with me, and if I can get myself out of situations that are less dire than right now in the future."

I was having a mental war with myself. On one side, I wanted to accept her into the ranks, allowing her to gain some extra experience in the fighting arts. It would add another number to our already strong ranks, and if she was taught by some of the best Wolfblood's in the country and history of our kind, surely she would be an amazing warrior-to-be if she chose that path.

But on the other hand, she wasn't even past her fourteenth birthday, and had barely seen the true damaging impacts battles, fights or wars had on people – Wolfbloods, Vampires or humans. By the sound of it, she had only had a few months – if anything – training behind her, and that is never enough time or training for anyone, no matter how old or well they wield a blade, poison, or anything that their Talents best suited them to. Her points were slightly valid as well, but right now, the situation we were about to go out and face was more serious than she thought it was.

Decided, I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry Evangeline. It's too dangerous this time." Her face fell in disappointment, and my heart went out to her. "If you were hurt at all, Aelin and Lysandra would kill me. Hell, they would kill me if I even let you out onto the field. You're safer, and better off staying here.

"I would know where you are, and I know that you will be here in the safety, and that would help me a tonne." I knelt down to her eye level, tentatively reaching out a hand and raising her chin up so her eyes met mine. "Remember, it isn't always the people that were out doing all the dangerous work in a fight or battle or war – whatever you want to call it.

"There are the people who are doing all the behind the scenes work – the geographers, the medical team, the smithies, the weapons masters, and so many more. Anyone that most people would never think about, they all had an important role to play, didn't they?" The little girl nodded, and I pulled her in for a hug.

"If it makes you feel better," I whispered to her. "I am scared out of my mind. So is everyone else who is coming with me. Nothing can prepare you for a large scale fight, especially one this big with the stakes so high. Most of the gathered people you see here right now may not even come back. _I_ might not even come back.

"But none of us think that. The thought has passed through my mind so many times, but I just shove it away. No one can afford to think negatively in these situations. So that's why I want you here, playing one of the vital roles. It's up to you which one you choose, or if you stay in the Main Tent with someone looking after you." I pulled out of the hug, holding her at arms length. "Can you promise me that you'll do that for me?"

Evangeline wiped at her eyes, but I saw the smear of tears over the bottoms of her eyelids. "I promise." She whispered.

I kissed her forehead, and rose to my feet. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back. I swear it."

The young Wolfess shook her head, eyes clenched shut as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't say that. That's what everyone says, but really they die. And then there are the people who are waiting for them to come back, even if they know they are already gone." She met my eyes, the tears making them glitter even brighter in the moonlight. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Please." There was no request in the last part. Just plain instruction.

There was a sudden burning in the backs of my eyes. "Okay."

With one final glance at me through tear filled eyes, Evangeline backed away a few steps, before turning on her heel and running off into the darkness, sobbing. Raising my head up to the starlit sky, I closed my eyes, and took a shuddering breath. Losing track of time, I started when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I found soft, caring aquamarine eyes.

"It's time to go, Maelynn." She whispered.

Nodding, I walked silently with her to face the rest of the Wolfblood force I was about to lead into battle. Diana's hand slipped into mine, giving a comforting squeeze before we rounded the corner to find the gathered Wolves. I raked my eyes over them all, memorising the few familiar faces, before raising my bow in the air with my left hand.

 _"Blood for blood!"_ I roared.

 _"Blood for blood!"_

Throwing back my head, I howled to the stars, the moon, and the clouds. Everyone else joined in with me, and together we howled to the resting sun; calling forth the oncoming battle; and the two Alpha's – one with the blood of ice, the other with the blood of fire.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I said at the start that there may be a few song lyrics from the songs that I listened to while writing these next few chapters, and that there are none of the lyrics in this chapter. I'm sorry about that, but this chapter was really just a war movie up for what is soon / next to come. Hopefully these next chapters will be enjoyable for you all, and I will probably see (but not see at the same time) you all tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted for the past few weeks, and I am really sorry about that. I was super busy with family, schoolwork, and then I had to do a few social things with a huge bunch of my friends. I'm going to try and see I feel I can have a chapter ready for tomorrow to perhaps make up for all of the ones I've missed, but we'll see how I go.**

 **This chapter was also written whilst I was listening to 'Rise up' by Imagine Dragons, 'Light of the Seven' by Ramin Djawadi (you may recognise this from Game of Thrones if anyone watches that), and 'Nightsong' from World of Warcraft.**

 **But anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

 _Maelynn:_

 _"Blood for blood!" I roared._

 _"Blood for blood!"_

 _Throwing back my head, I howled to the stars, the moon, and the clouds. Everyone else joined in with me, and together we howled to the resting sun; calling forth the oncoming battle; and the two Alpha's – one with the blood of ice, the other with the blood of fire._

* * *

 ** _Tiberio:_**

Blood. Everywhere.

Each time you blinked, the first thing you would see when your eyes opened, was blood. The spilt blood on the ground, making the ground slippery and unsteady beneath your paws. The blood coating you and your groups fur, as they hacked and tore into the oncoming Vampires. The noise would have been unrelenting, with bloodcurdling wails released from the throats of the leeches as they were struck down, the howling, roaring and snarling from us Wolves as we leapt over one another. But none of us could hear it, through the silent cold of battle.

Everything seemed to be moving slower around you, but it made you feel like you were the unbelievably fast one. I knew it wasn't just me that had this feeling, this sensation. The rest of the battle ready Guilds – the Hydra's, the Ranger's, the Griffin's and the rest of the Basilisk's – all got this feeling when something like this happened. Along side the slow motion thing, there was the large amounts of adrenaline rushing through my veins, the fluid ease and skill in which I killed, the freakishly large amounts of energy and stamina, and an awareness of what those around me where doing, and when the would make their next move.

Together, we were a force to be wary of. Originally, there had been over a dozen Vampire's against the five of us – including myself – and now there was only three left. _Two now,_ I thought numbly as new spray of blood flew onto my muzzle, joining the drying droplets already there. I blinked, the adrenaline slowly moving out of my system by its self as Skylar landed squarely on the dead Vampire's chest a metre or two in front of me.

 _That's a new look for you, Tiberio._ She commented innocently, knowing full well that I hated people using my entire name. _All that blood makes your fur look almost like rust._

I snorted – or was it a sneeze? – and growled back at her lightheartedly. _Some might say that you should be proud of me, since this is my first fight as a Basilisk. I myself think that I have done a fairly decent job._

Skylar narrowed her eyes at me, and stood unflinchingly as Maiya – a Wolf in our group, and one of the higher up Basilisk's – jumped over her, bringing a shrieking Vampire with her, before they landed together on a sharp, producing rock that ran through the Vampire's chest, killing them instantly. _One_ , I thought.

 _And that one is standing right behind you,_ Skylar said simply.

I spun around to face it, and caught a face full of Vampire nails raking down my shoulder. They were painfully sharp, and I bared my teeth before I ran forward, ramming my head into their knees. An audible snap ricocheted through the air, and the Vampress screamed as she went down backwards. I jumped up, turning and shifting mid-air, before I skewered my unsheathed blade into her heart. The Vampress's body convulsed beneath me, her eyes flying open as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

 _Fucking show off,_ Skylar muttered, and I grinned predatorily at her.

Skylar only glanced at me before padding off, flicked her tail to the left in an order for everyone to reform and follow her. I yanked my sword up, out of the dead Vampress's chest, and started to walk after them, wiping the dark blood off the silver blade on another dead Vampire's shirt as I passed them.

Lost in thought, I could help wondering if any of these leeches had helped Calex with torturing Kadea. I could feel a continuously burning ache in my chest from her pain, and earlier I had felt horror and disgust viciously flowing from her side. It was so strong that I had snapped the handle on two of the blades I had grabbed out of the Basilisk's weapons room on the way out whilst I was fighting a Vampire.

The burning ache hadn't stopped for the past few hours, after the vision I had of Kadea, Calex, and his cronies. With the ache, I had been able to almost feel the ghost of chains or something along those lines around my wrists and ankles; the scarily real weight and the ghostly grip locked around my skin. I knew that the chains were something that was related to Kadea, but for what reason, I didn't know. I was getting desperate to see her, let alone have her safely in my arms where I would forever protect her from anything that tried to separate us.

Growling, I sheathed my sword and jogged after the group. There was a small incline that was surrounded by forest, and I could see the outline of the last Wolf who was in Basilisk group start going down the other side. I got to the top of the hill, and paused, taking the surroundings in.

All around this side was forest, in a wide arching 'c' shape, while what looked like a wide, grassland was planted in the middle. Off to the right side of the grassland's centre sat a small mountain, with looked like a cave opening in the side. The front and middle of the opening was dark with shadows, but with my farsighted vision, I could see faintly glowing lights at the back of the cave. Dark shapes were going in and out of the cave in what looked like little crowds, before they split apart into maybe four or five groups and going different ways.

 _Skylar,_ I murmured. _There's a group of Vampires coming up our way. They'll be on you in approximately twenty seconds._

 _Maiya is coming up now as a scout to keep an eye out for us._ The Basilisk Second in Command replied instantly. _Stay with her until the leeches have passed, then come with us. We need you with us to get Kadea out._

 _Understood._ I saw a slight movement of shadow coloured fur move against the shadows the forest provided. _Maiya's here now._

Silence answered me. I ignored the urge to talk to her down the bond again, and shifted into my Wolf, huddling into the nearby shrubbery. Clouds had come over the moon, and a light downpour had started. I thanked whatever gods were looking down on us now, as I felt the rain washing away some of the blood on me. I watched through the leaves as Maiya shifted and leant against a tree opposite me, her dark hair falling over her face, covering the pale skin. The dark, lightweight armour we all wore covered our arms, legs, hands and neck, so none of us needed to worry about any excess skin.

A moment later, when Maiya had gone utterly still, I lost all sight of her because of how well she blended into her surroundings. I smiled to myself, but it was wiped away quickly when a group of Vampires walked into view. Lowering my eyelids down so that they wouldn't see the blue, I watched as the leader glanced off to the left and right, their nostrils flaring as they scented the air for anything.

"There have been mutts here." A member of the group murmured.

"There must have been a fight here. I can smell the blood of our brothers and sisters." The leader narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward. He looked around again, but this time his eyes seemed to search each particle of dust and grass. After a moment, he half turned back to the group. "Jax," A pale haired Vampire stepped out of the group. "Head back to the cave. Notify Rhiannon about the mutt's scent here."

Jax nodded sharply once, and disappeared with a hiss of smoke. A petite Vampress stepped forward, her sea-green eyes emotionless. "Masaru. I have a feeling that we are not alone here," She said, her voice seeming to fill this area of the forest clearly.

Masaru's dark eyes flashed, and a smirk curled the corners of his mouth up. "Who do you think joins us here now, Etta?"

"I do not know. Half-bloods, I think, though it is confusing. One seems to be a Half-blood, but they are not at the same time." Etta's eyes crinkled at the sides in thoughtful confusion.

There was no movement from the patch of trees that Maiya was camouflaged in, though I knew she was listening and mentally noting everything down. I stayed as still as I could, and tried not to breath too openly or loudly, fearing that my scent or any noise would be my giveaway, or worst case scenario – my end. But with each breath I took, I could feel a small patch of drying leaves beneath my fur crinkling slightly.

One of the Vampires in the group broke off, and began to walk in my direction. Fear started to thread it's fingers into my fur, and I mentally shook it away. The Vampire that walked towards me had chin length curly, pale blonde hair, that was matched with creepy, milky white eyes. His dark grey shirt that he wore with black pants were beginning to get a few dirt and mud stains on them, but he didn't seem to care. His hair bobbed back and forth as his head twitched to the side, and momentarily I was confused, but a voice answered my unvoiced question.

 _He's blind. But his other senses are heightened even more than usual Vampire senses._ There was a small pause. Then: _Be careful what you do next, Ty._

 _Thank you. Same goes for you, Maiya._ I replied, before focusing back on the Vampire still walking towards me. His gait was smooth, and if I hadn't been told by Maiya that he was blind, I would have thought that he had contacts in or something. He was that confident walking around in this area. A few metres away from my hiding place, he paused, and I could practically feel his sightless eyes on me. Since he was closer though, there was something tugging at my consciousness in the back of my mind. He seemed somehow familiar, but how or why, I didn't know. The Vampire seemed torn between two things, and his unseeing eyes blinked before he turned around to face Masaru.

"There is no one here, Masaru. If they are, then I would have heard their breathing, heartbeat, or any movement they had made. I cannot pick up a fresh scent either, though I can tell that there were Wolfblood's here, but they have moved on."

Masaru's nostrils flared in annoyance or anger, and he turned on Etta. Etta was looking at the blind Vampire with disbelief and loathing, and he seemed to be looking back at her with a long, even look.

"You said they are here with us." Masaru snarled at Etta. Her eyes flicked to his, but she took a step forward, head raising in defiance.

"You wanted me in this group, little brother, so you will treat me like a member of the group. I have a gift that almost none of the Vampire's population have, and I will not work with you if this is how you treat me. Take the blind bastard if this is how you treat others of your own kind." Masaru hissed at his sister, but she took another step forward, baring her needle-like fangs. "No wonder they never came after you when you were Turned. If they hadn't been torn apart by their own arsehole of a son, then maybe they might have seen how you really are underneath all of your layers of insecurities you try so painfully to hide." Masaru flinched away from her, hurt lighting up his eyes like lightning. But Etta didn't seem to care.

"You think you hide them so well, but really, it's obvious to everyone. No one has just had the guts to tell you until now. And of course that job falls to me: the sister you never wanted alive while you lived. I know that you have never wanted me around. I know that you tried countless times to kill me. I know every single thing you have done to try and end my life, and yet I have never done anything to retaliate." Etta lent closer to her brother's ear, and stage whispered into it. "But now that the situation has become dire enough, maybe my murderous bastard of a brother will finally have a dose of karma for all of those countless times."

Shoving him away, Etta raised her blazing eyes to the blind Vampire that still stood metres in front of me. She hissed like an aggravated snake, before turning on her heel and stalking away into the surrounding forest. The silence that followed after, was alien and strange. Masaru stood there quietly with his eyes closed, his entire body trembling. I felt like I should feel bad for him, but from the way that Etta reacted, he had been – and still was – a massive dickhead to his family. Forgetting myself, I went to move my back foot, but blind Vampire's hand twitched in a gesture to stay were I was that brought up memories of my childhood.

"Masaru," He began, but the group leader held up a hand.

"It can wait a moment, Taran." The pale blonde hair bobbed up and down as the blind Vampire fell silent, and took a discreet step towards me.

Masaru went to the rest of the group and started to discuss something, and Taran turned around and seemed to wander over in my direction. My heart began to pound, and my mouth went dry as my fear perked up again.

"Stay where you are, and don't make any sound," Taran whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Talk to me with your mind. The others think that I usually wander around talking to myself, so this isn't anything suspicious to them."

 _You are sure this is safe?_ I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely." A small smile softened his face, and recognition prodded at the edge of my mind again.

 _Sorry if this sounds rude, but who are you? For some reason, I recognise you, but I don't exactly remember you. And how did you know that I would know that hand sign?_

"You haven't seen me for years, Ty. You were eleven when you left, and it's understandable that you don't recognise me."

Still completely confused, I stayed silent. Taran let out a little laugh.

"You still have no idea, hey Ty?" Taran reached a hand into his pocket, and pulled a coloured slip of paper out. "Maybe this will help jog your memory a little."

He turned slightly away from me, so that the moonlight caught the slip of paper. But as the moonlight lit the surface up, I realised that it was a photo. In the photo, there was a group of seven boys, all of them in board shorts, arms around each other, with a familiar beach in the background. If you looked close enough, you could see that the waves were breaking softly out the back, though the camera was focused on the row of boys.

The sun was setting off to the picture's left side, illuminating the silhouettes of the boys to make them stand out even further. The boys were all familiar to me, though the one in the middle was the most familiar – because he was an eleven year old version of me.

The boys on his left and right, I remembered them as my two best childhood friends – the twins, Matthew and Liam. Matt's tree bark brown hair was short and straight, with water drops sparkling faintly in the sunlight. His shoulders were thrown back carelessly, and his caramel eyes were sparkling with mischief. Liam was the lighter haired twin, with golden blonde hair paired with light, crystal blue eyes that reflected the same mischief as Matt.

On Matt's right stood Jacob, whose night black hair was tucked back behind his ears while his opal eyes were open and trusting. When I had first met Jacob, I honestly had hated him, but I never knew why. He always seemed to make everything a competition, and that was something that I guess both made me hate him; but at the same time sparked a strong friendship. Everything had changed once we broke the ice between each other, and once we came together, we were an unstoppable force. We both had an older sibling that were friends with each other, so we would always organise something with each other when our siblings met up. We had the same interests, same likes and dislikes, and would be able to get each other out of anything without it being suspicious.

To the right of Jacob, stood Tyler. With his light, ash brown hair that was curled slightly at the edges from the seawater that was matched with teakwood brown eyes, Tyler was one of the first people out of my friends who had known that I was moving, and how I honestly felt towards it. Out of the seven of us gathered there in the photo, Tyler was one of the people I had known the longest, and one of my more trusted friends. I knew from when I had first met Tyler, that I could tell him anything in the world, and he would never tell a soul unless I wanted him to. Tyler would do anything for his friends, and he knew that we had his back through thick and thin as well. It was an unspoken agreement our group had decided on instantly when we all came together in Year Two, and it had continued in for years and years.

Standing on Liam's left, was tall, lanky, fluffy copper haired Angus. Angus was the artistically creative one out of our group. He was always sketching in his book things that we had done together, places we had been, anything. He had almost a photographic memory. Anything he drew or painted was incredibly realistic, it was like looking into a mirror of memories.

On Angus's left was tall, broad shouldered Lawrence. Even at eleven years old, it was obvious that Lawrence would be someone that was going to be a well muscled, walking wall of solid strength of power. But after you got to know him, and slowly got through all of his defensive walls, you could see the softhearted, caring, gentle giant of a person. Lawrence has done martial arts, boxing, and wrestling from a young age, so all of us knew not to anger him too much – so did half the school. He copped a few occasional pokes and prods about his outside school activities, but somehow he took it in his stride, making it seem like it didn't bother him at all. I think that was one of the reasons why I had admired him so much.

All of us had been out in the sun all afternoon, and our skin had browned slightly with tan. Later after that photo had been taken, Angus had gone up to his towel, and brought out seven tightly braided bracelet. At first, I thought it was more of a girly thing, but when I really looked at them, it became more obvious that these were specially made, and for no one else other then our group. He handed one to each of us, and we all helped put them on each other's left wrists. When we all had them on, Angus looked at us all in the eye, and told us in a level voice:

"I made everyone these to remember each other by, for years to come, and for moments and memories of our past and present. With these, we are all connected to each other no matter how far away we are physically."

The memory of that day made me smile, and I was surprised to find a small prickling sensation in the backs of my eyes. _How do you have that?_

"I was there with you that day, Ty." His was hoarse with emotion, and he held out his left wrist. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar, braided bracelet.

 _No one who was there that day matches your current profile though._ I replied, before hastily adding a quick _no offence._

"None taken. And I must admit, I did have to undertake a few changes. But not all of them were supposed to be permanent, like my loss of vision. But the person you knew me as, before I was Turned, was Matt."

Shock reared its head, but before I could do anything, the mountain in the centre of the grassland exploded. And as soon as it went up in pieces, chaos erupted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys - I am so sorry that I haven't updated for the past few weeks like I said I was going to. I've been absolutely loaded with schoolwork, and a few issues came up that required my full attention, so I needed to take a little bit of a break. The schoolwork is still going, but not as much (thank the lord), but that will hopefully for you guys mean that I am able to update and work on the story some more.**

 **So anyway, this chapter was written whilst listening to 'Calling From Above' by Bassnectar, 'Believer' by Lea Michele, 'Run to you' by Lea Michele, and 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review any ideas you guys have for improvements or plot line - I will happily take any constructive criticism or any ideas that you guys have. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Tiberio:_

 _"I was there with you that day, Ty." His was hoarse with emotion, and he held out his left wrist. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar, braided bracelet._

No one who was there that day matches your current profile though. _I replied, before hastily adding a quick_ no offence.

 _"None taken. And I must admit, I did have to undertake a few changes. But not all of them were supposed to be permanent, like my loss of vision. But the person you knew me as, before I was Turned, was Matt."_

 _Shock reared its head, but before I could do anything, the mountain in the centre of the grassland exploded. And as soon as it went up in pieces, chaos erupted._

* * *

 **Kadea:**

Azazel was now currently in the process of coiling his long, oddly comforting cold body around my chest, while I laid there quietly letting the tears stream down my face. I could feel the muscles rippling underneath his skin as the python moved, and I closed my eyes, straining to stop myself from crying any further. For some reason, I started whispering to the darkness, asking it to allow me to contact Maelynn, Aelin or Tiberio one last time, or to perhaps have anyone to come down and help me out. Hell, I would have taken Layla or one of the other Vampire's that were under Calex's thumb.

Just when I thought I was starting to go crazy, someone answered me.

 _Wishes are not always answered, young Alpha. Though sometimes, the hearts greatest desires are..._

"Who are you?" I whispered.

 _That is not the most important thing, or the main subject, at this point in time. Because that is you._

"What is it that you require from me if I do accept your aid?"

A small chuckle rasped through the still, hot air, as well as in my mind. _Always thinking ahead, aren't you? Well, it would depend entirely on what you choose. Whether you accept one of my offers, accept a different one, or don't accept any at all. It all is up to you._

Hesitant, I paused before continuing. "What are your offers?"

 _Option one: Determine your heart's greatest desire, and I will help take you the first few steps. Option two: I will help you be freed from down here and in doing that, you will save some – but perhaps not all – of the people you treasure most. Option three: I will ensure that this is at least a battle your kind will survive through with minimal losses, because unfortunately right now, your kinds odds are stacked greatly against you._

Mentally, I thrashed around in my bonds. _Why did they have to come here, and put their lives in danger for me? I wasn't worth it, and had never been._ "And what would be required from me in return if I accept one of the offers?"

 _You will be told once you decide. Not before._

"Just one thing." Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "I am not to harm anyone close to me, in any way at all, to repay you. Understood?"

The laugh scratched through the air again, this time it was more dry. _I do not think you are in a position to make the orders around here, young Alpha. But since you are so stubborn and strong willed, I will grant you that one request. But now you must make the leap. Which option have you chosen?_

When the darkness had offered the option I chose, my heart was set entirely on it. Damn the consequences to hell. I'm already comfortable enough with hell as it is, so no matter what the voice told me their price was, I would do it. Even if it meant that I would have to leave this earth forever, I would do it. People who were close to me thought that they knew the true extent of what I would go through for them, but I'm almost certain that they didn't entirely believe me.

I wasn't doing this to prove a point, that my words were true. I was doing this because I would go through anything for the ones I love. I didn't care what happened to me – for all I cared, I could be tortured, burned, whipped, beaten up, or even have my legs and arms blown off – if it meant that my friends, family and mate were safe from anything and everything.

Steeling myself, I glared up at the roof of the cave and felt Azazel uncoil from my chest before sliding up and rubbing his head against the side of my neck. A brief smile pulled at the side of my lips, and I turned to look at him.

"I choose option two, Azazel."

The snake seemed to smile wickedly down at me. _As you wish, Kadea Ashryver Galathynius._

A loud snap echoed through the air, and I couldn't help but jump in shock. The chains tying me to the alter sagged and clinked against the floor, and I sat up, rubbing at my chaffed, bleeding wrists. "Thanks, Azazel."

 _You might want to watch your head, Kadea,_ was the last thing the snake purred in my mind before the roof above me blew up.

Yelping, I was thrown to the side of the room – narrowly missing one of the molten silver channels – and landed heavily on my side. A thunderstorm of bangs and crashes made me clench my eyes painfully shut, and a rainstorm of pebbles, small stones, and the occasional solid sized rock hit my curled-into-a-ball body. What felt like a large rock came cracked my head against the wall behind me, and my ears continued to ring from the detonation. When the storm had passed, I opened my eyes to find my vision hazy and blurred, like looking through foggy glass. After some rapid blinking, my vision slowly returned. The area in front of me made a small, bitter laugh rise up in my throat.

"Well that was about the most subtle thing I've seen since Ty before we started dating."

Chunks of obsidian roof covered the ground on, and around where the altar had originally stood. Smaller pieces of the purplish-black rock had created almost a circular mound around the slightly raised platform, while the freakish, silver glow in the room had dimmed considerably thanks to the partial demolition of the roof and all the dust that had been smothered with dust. The altar had been completely crushed under all the rubble and debris, and I could faintly detect the scent of dark, thick blood.

I think I might have been hallucinating, but I could have sworn that I saw a few pieces of pale skin or creamy white bone with blood dripping off the sides. There was a massive section of the roof that almost looked like a giant's spiderweb, with a gaping hole just off the centre of the roof and long, spindly cracks spanning out over the rest of the caves roof. A small beacon of light shimmered down at a forty-five degree angle into the room, making the broken pieces of obsidian sparkle faintly.

I heard Azazel hiss at me, before his long body lazily rose up the mound that covered what had been the altar. There were no obvious wounds on his body, but then again, he probably would have been somewhere he knew wasn't going to be utterly coated by dust and rock. Stupid, selfish snake.

 _You coming Kadea, or are you just going to stay there and not stop Calex from killing people you love more than yourself?_

I rolled my eyes at him, but moved over to the python's side. "Let me guess, you want me to pick you up and either throw you out of this shit hole, or jump us both out of this shit hole."

 _Personally I would prefer to be thrown out, thank you very much._ Azazel glanced up at me from the corners of his eyes, before critically running them over me. _Especially because I don't want to get any of the blood pouring out of your cut forehead on my scales._ Surprised, I raised a hand up to my forehead, and sure enough I felt a large gash going across the top of my left eye.

My fingers came away all sticky and wet from the blood, the brighter red mixing with the darker, dried blood that had dripped over my fingers from my wrists. Biting back the rising nausea, I wiped my hand on my pants before picking Azazel up in a heap, and throwing him up through the gap above my head. I looked up, following his progress with squinted eyes against the beam of light shining down on my face. I saw the front part of the snake's body catch the edge of the area above me, and a few seconds later the rest of his body slipped up the side.

 _You can come up now_ , he called down to me.

Taking a breath, I crouched down on the balls of my feet, palms planted diagonally apart from my feet, and closed my eyes, visualising my target. When I had built up enough strength and pressure in my legs, I thrust off the ground, soaring up through the air, before I flipped and landed on all fours on the crumbling ground beside Azazel. I flicked my eyes over to his black ones, and he slid away, an obvious sign to follow him. Walking along after him, I tested out whether or not I had the natural Wolfblood abilities we gained – accelerated healing, heightened speed, strength and senses, shifting, etc. .

I was slowly gaining back the heightened senses, and the strength was definitely there if I had been able to jump that height. Shifting was successful, so I went into my Wolf form, relieved to be able to have better hearing, smell and eyesight naturally without needing to wait for ages – though they weren't as strong as they usually are. Oh well, at least it was better then nothing I guess.

Azazel didn't try to make any small talk while he led me through the level we were on, and I was grateful for the comfortable silence. It was hard enough keeping the nausea at bay without having to worry about concentrating on talking. Hopefully while I was in Wolf form the healing process would speed up. I tried contacting any of my pack, but either they were busy and had blocked out any chance of communication, or I was still talking to the empty void of space.

Sighing, I increased my pace slightly, and came up beside Azazel's head. I felt his gaze focus on me momentarily, but I just flicked an ear at him. He let a little huff out, and sped up a little as well. I feel like he could tell how anxious I was to get to the surface and help everyone out. We continued on like this for a little while, and finally we came to a place I recognised. It was one of the better hidden areas behind the cave walls in the front entrance into the Serpents cave, and it certainly had a better overlook on what was happening in the mouth of the cave.

Vampire's were bustling to and fro, each and every one had a group that was with them, and they were all dressed in darkly coloured combat gear, with a various range of weapons showing, from guns to bows to short swords or daggers. In the middle of everything stood Layla, who had her red hair in a tight braid that hung down the back of her combat jacket, her black boots shining in the light, and a deadly looking assault rifle was slung almost casually over her shoulder. Two Glock 22's were in their holsters on Layla's belt, along with two daggers that were strapped on the thighs of her pants.

She had the air of someone that no one would want to mess with, and her eyes flashed with enough steel to make my hackles raise warily. Azazel glanced at me quickly and the end of his tail wrapped around one of my back paws, squeezing tightly.

 _Do not move from here until I get back. You are protected where you are, so that the Vampire's cannot sense you, but if you move from your position, the protection will fail. I'll be right back._

I nodded, and the python slipped soundlessly away into the darkness. Azazel moved fluidly in a zig-zag formation, and as he passed the Vampire's, they each raised a hand and touched their temple while dipping their chin down as a signal of respect and acknowledgement. Too late I realised who he was headed for, and I bit down on one of my paws to keep myself from leaping after him, roaring.

 _Azazel, what are you doing?_ I hissed at him.

 _We need her._ He simply said back. _Layla is not who she appears to be – trust me. You want me to help you save those like you, so I am doing that._

I growled. _This better not be some sort of deception, Az. Because if it is, I will personally hunt you down, slaughter you, and engrave your death into the ground beside you with your blood._

The python snorted, and I mentally felt him shake his head. _You would do well to not make threats like that so easily, Miss Ashryver Galathynius._

 _You would do well to hurry your snake-y arse up._ I bit back at him.

He hissed at me, but after a quick snarl, he reached Layla. Even from my place, it was plaintively obvious he was talking to her. Layla's eyes had narrowed slightly at the edges, and the shoulder that was closest to Azazel had dropped down towards him, showing that he had her attention, even as her eyes continued flickering around the room, tracking everyone's movements.

The Vampress nodded and called for someone behind her to take her place, before she stepped down, and followed after Azazel with her head held high, eyes shadowed, but still held a glimmer of defiance and superiority. Azazel led the two of them out of the room, and I watched as another Vampress step up in Layla's place. Rhea. But something tugged at the back of my mind. Something was off about Rhea. She didn't seem the same. _A twin perhaps?_ The slithering noise of scales on dirt and pebbles came from behind me, and I tilted my head to the side, narrowing my eyes warily as Azazel and Layla came up beside me.

"Kadea." She murmured, her voice soft and curious. "I must say, you somehow look better than last time I saw you."

 _And when, might I ask, was that?_

"When the mental illusion Calex ordered happened. When he made you think he shot and killed you."

 _Speaking of the bastard_ , Azazel interrupted as I stiffened. _Where is Calex?_

"You could say that he's been temporarily held back from his leadership duties, let alone being able to fight." Layla purred with a voice of silk. Her eyes looked over at me. "You can stop baring your fangs at me now, Alpha. You may not think it, but you have allies in the room before you that are waiting on a signal from me to help smuggle you out."

I must have bared my teeth at her unconsciously, because I didn't remember doing it. _Why can't you put a glamour or whatever it is over me while I'm getting out of here?_ I asked Azazel.

 _I am unable to do so when there are one or two few Vampire's in the caves mouth that can see through the 'glamours' as you call them, let alone however many there are outside scouring the clans territory for your Wolfbloods._

"They aren't entirely _her_ Wolfbloods," Layla stated and I blanched. "Packs have come in from all across the country, state, and potentially even world to help search for the Missing Alpha's."

 _Missing Alpha's? Who are the other Alpha's that are missing also?_

 _Only you and Dorian Hallivard. Both of you are currently in the same area though, luckily for the Wolfbloods._ Azazel said.

 _Dorian isn't back with his pack?_ I asked incredulously. _I swear to the a Lords of Hell that he returned to Snowborn on the night of the Alpha Council_.

"Kadea. Calex, my brother Afanas and I kidnapped him minutes after you left." Layla met my shocked eyes with a level gaze. "That was among many of the things I had to go through over the countless years in order to persuade Calex I wasn't in league with the Wolfbloods."

 _Why would he think that though?_ I growled.

Layla sighed and closed her eyes. "Now is not the time, Kadea. I will explain later on if we have the chance."

 _Thank you for remembering our current situation, Layla._ Azazel hissed sharply. _Kadea, the Wolves are already in the borders, and coming closer to this cave with each second. Can you reach any of them at all?_

I shook my head. _I tried before, and there was no one I could contact._

After a few curses and words that made me smile wickedly, Azazel refocused. _Okay. Layla, get those allies in position. I'll contact you when we are a safe distance away._ The Vampress nodded, and Azazel turned to me. _Kadea, you come with me. Now._

Getting to my paws, I went to walk after the python, but Layla put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from doing all of this." She whispered, anguish showing in her eyes. "I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Nodding, I shook off her hand. _I believe you. And thank you for being honest._

"It's the least I can do in all this. Just promise me you'll get out safely without doing anything too stupid, reckless and crazy?"

 _Of course I will be stupid, reckless and crazy. It comes naturally_. I snorted as I started to walk off before pausing and glancing back at her. _Same goes for you though. But just one thing?_

"Yes?"

 _When this place goes up, make sure it can never be resurrected. I want the ends of the universe to feel the impact of this shit hole._

Layla's grin was one of malicious danger. "Gladly, Alpha."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Apologies that I haven't updated for a few months - some things came up, and I haven't been able to sum up the courage to write another chapter until now, let alone think about this story without become emotional. This story is nearly coming to an end anyways, but never fear! I am planning on doing a sister story - that will include more of a Throne of Glass theme (because I realised that this is story is sort of no where near the storyline of S. 's story. Apologies again, and hopefully I can make it up to you all.**

 **Thank you to those who have favourites, followed, and reviewed! That honestly means the world to me, and I never would have been able to continue with this story without you guys influencing me. Thank you again! Love you guys!**

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _Getting to my paws, I went to walk after the python, but Layla put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me._

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from doing all of this." She whispered, anguish showing in her eyes. "I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't listen to me."_

 _Nodding, I shook off her hand._ I believe you. And thank you for being honest.

 _"It's the least I can do in all this. Just promise me you'll get out safely without doing anything too stupid, reckless and crazy?"_

Of course I will be stupid, reckless and crazy. It comes naturally. _I snorted as I started to walk off before pausing and glancing back at her._ Same goes for you though. But just one thing?

 _"Yes?"_

When this place goes up, make sure it can never be resurrected. I want the ends of the universe to feel the impact of this shit hole.

 _Layla's grin was one of malicious danger. "Gladly, Alpha."_

* * *

 ** _Lorcan:_**

The Wolves around me shifted slightly, agitated to get in on the action, but I growled lowly to get them back in place. The signal hadn't come yet, and no movement had come from the rear exit of the cave.

 _You._

I grimaced faintly, and turned my head around to see Gavriel and Rowan standing behind me. _Well met, comrades._

Rowan mutely snarled at me. _You and I are no more comrades than we were over five years ago._

 _Well for the time being Whitethorn, we are now. And may I remind you who played a role in rescuing your mate?_

 _Save it for after._ He bared his fangs at me, before his ears twitched. _They are on the move. Be ready, and do not get distracted. We can have a repeat of five years ago._ Rowan smirked wolfishly at me.

I snorted, and turned around to face forward again. _Talk after, fight now._

 _Fight smart, kill swiftly, Lorcan._

 _Same to you, Rowan. Gavriel, keep the old goat under control._

I heard Rowan's beta rumble out a dry laugh before they left silently. I focused again on the battle soon to take place, but I couldn't stop Rowan's words from nagging at me. Did that mean she was here? Why would she be fighting here? It wasn't safe - battles like this never were. He'd seen enough battles in his time to know that by experience. I sighed. Elide was never one to stray from a fight when Aelin was involved. Movement in the shadows about a hundred yards away caught my attention and I bared my fangs in a feral challenge. The fourteen Wolves around me mirrored the action.

Fight smart, kill swiftly. I told them, repeating what Rowan had said.

A howl sounded from across the plain, sounding crisp and full of order. That was all the signal my pack and I needed. As one we leapt off, charging noiselessly towards the unsuspecting Vampires. When we collided with them, my Wolves and I fell upon them, raining death and destruction instantly. As I tore out the first throat of a Vampire, I made myself a promise. _If Elide died, that fire-wielding bitch would die._

 ** _Aelin:_**

 _Hold the line!_ I roared down the bond, as the Serpents cave erupted in front of us. Blind terror washed over me from my pack, and I sent a wave of calm to all of them. _There will be leeches that will have made it out of here - be ready for a fight._

 _Yes Alpha._ They chorused together.

 _Lysandra? How's Evangeline?_ I asked my Beta.

 _She's okay_ , Lysandra replied. _A little spooked, but that was to be expected. Hafiza is concerned she may have a mild concussion though._

 _Evangeline is in the best care possible, Lys. She'll be fine._ I told her, knowing that Lysandra would be freaking out inside.

 _I know_ , she sighed, _but it still doesn't stop the worry._

 _Aelin._ Chaol broke in. _They're coming._

I looked up and saw little shapes scurrying, obviously in blind panic. _Keep an eye out for Kadea._ I ordered him.

 _Want me to watch your back as well?_

 _Whatever you want. Just make sure you make it make._ My voice broke slightly. _I can't lose you too._

Chaol nudged my side, understanding. _I would never leave your side._

 _Don't make promises you can't keep._ I teased before rising up into a standing crouch. _Wolves, at the ready!_

The entire pack rose into positions that mirrored mine. I glanced at Chaol, and he nodded. _Right here for you._

 _Chaol is stand-in Beta. For this fight, you will obey his orders and mine. Understood?_ The pack rumbled their response. I bared my fangs in earnest. _Let's go kill some leeches._

I howled loudly, hoping it was loud enough for the other Alphas and their packs waiting to hear over the blazing inferno. Four or five more howls echoed towards me, and together my pack and I ran forward. We were fire. We were Death given bodies. Around us, Vampires fell under the relentless slaughter of the gathered Wolfbloods. Around me, I saw mixtures of Wolves from my own pack and others fighting in unison.

Blood, fear and Vampire scents filled my nostrils, while the screams, snarls and hisses from either side flooded my ears. Vampire after Vampire filled my sight, each one going down underneath our unbeatable wrath. I used bursts of my fire to aid my fight, swirling it skilfully around Wolves, but moving to contain the Vampires. Wind and Darkness pulsed around me, adding to the terror we were creating. Slowly but noticeably, the Wolfbloods gained ground while the fearful Vampires were nearly tearing each other apart to get away from the flames that were now at their backs and their faces.

Another Vampire fell beneath me and Chaol soared over me, tackling an oncoming Vampress to the ground, tearing out her spine ferociously before they even hit the ground. Dark blood covered his fur, and the adrenaline fuelled bloodlust made his eyes gleam in malicious hatred as he snarled at the approaching Vampires. As Chaol continued to wreak havoc, I spied a gap in the leeches line, heading straight towards the rubble that once was the cave. I glanced around me quickly, spying Rowan, Gavriel and Lorcan all together, fighting back to back. The rest of Rowan's former group was fighting a few metres away, and the two groups finally cleared enough space to fight as one unit.

I smiled before turning around. _Good on them_ , I thought to myself as I rammed a Vampire's knees back, snapping the bone on either side biting down on her face and yanked my head off to the side quickly, breaking her neck swiftly. I had honestly lost count of how many I had killed - it had been that many. But in the end, I didn't very care. Looking for Chaol, I found him fighting side by side with my cousin and Ansel from the Briarcliff Pack. In my peripheral vision, I could see Manon and her Thirteen fighting like beautiful, merciless whirlwinds of death. I looked forward again and dodged a pair of Wolves fighting against three Vampires, looking for the gap again. It was still there.

I shot towards it, feeling Rowan and Chaol's attention snapping on me with that instant. Rowan realised what I was going to do first, but Chaol saw where I was looking and tried to step in my way. I jumped over him, clearing his Wolf easily and landed lightly, never missing a beat. I used my power to open up a wider gap in the infernos flames, and heard Chaol following hot on my trail.

 _Aelin, no!_ Chaol roared.

 _Aelin!_ Rowan snarled at me.

I ignored them both, and continued running forward until I had nearly reached the ten foot high flames. The small gap at the bottom widened more, ever so slightly, and I jumped through it, the howls of Chaol and Rowan drowning out behind me as I dove into the heart of the fire.

 _ **Layla:**_

The heat inside the cave was getting unbearable. Even though I was deep in the hidden caverns underneath the caves, I could still feel the nauseating heat beating down on me. The rebel Vampires around me were getting jumpy as well, every little odd seeming noise making them go instantly on their guard and bare their fangs. I had to hold back the urge to bolt down the caverns and just reach the covered area that Azazel was taking the younger Ashyver Galathynius sister to. The rebels twitchyness was getting to me.

One of the males came up beside me. "How far along are we would you say?" He whispered low enough that I nearly didn't hear him.

"About a kilometre in. We're nearly there." I replied.

Colin looked at me out of the corner of his eye, the mismatched colours narrowed in inquiry. "Calex?"

"Dead." At least I thought. The guy seemed to be like a cat. Many Vampires had tried to kill him, but somehow he kept on living. Surely the nine lives were nearly depleted entirely. He was getting on my nerves.

"Others have said that before," Colin told me, as if sensing my thoughts, "what's to make you any different?"

"I dunno," I replied honestly, "it's nearly been an hour since I stabbed him, so he should pop up at any second if he somehow survived."

"What did you kill him with?"

"Iron stiletto coated with unlit Spitfire."

Colin whistled through his teeth. "That was some serious stuff to kill with."

I nodded. "If Calex is still somehow alive after being stabbed with that poison, then I'll be immensely surprised."

A scuffle a few metres behind us caught my attention and I spun around immediately. Nothing. The tunnel we were walking through had no light source for us to see with, but who needed light sources when Vampires had the best night vision? If there was anything there, then none of my senses could pick it up. Colin had turned with me, and I could tell he was wary when he put a hand on my forearm. I turned around and found half of the group looking at the tunnel behind us, and the front half of the group looking at the dark tunnel in front.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Something is there." One of the small females whispered.

"Are you certain?"

"Layla," Colin murmured. I turned toward him, but found he wasn't looking at me.

I turned around, and met poison green eyes. I let a small innocent smile slip over my face. "Hello Calex."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for now guys - I promise the next few chapters will be longer I promise. And the sister story that I mentioned at the top will depend on whether or not you guys want it. Hope you guys have had fun reading this story, and enjoyed this as much as I have. Once again guys, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and everything else - overall, just sticking with me while I deal with things going on outside this story. Love you guys, and see you next chapter!**

 **If you guys have any ideas about what you guys want for a sister story to involve as well, review below your ideas, and I'll see if I can start up a story with your ideas. Thanks guys (again haha)!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Not going to waste much time here, so I'll let you guys just kept straight to reading. Thanks again for sticking with me - I love you guys all insanely.**

* * *

 **Chapter songs:**

 **Apex Predator from Mean Girls: The Musical** (Tiberio's fight)

 **Run to You by Lea Michele** _(Kadea's theme)_

 **I am the One from Next to Normal** _(Kadea mourning)_

* * *

 _Layla:_

 _"What is it?" I asked them._

 _"Something is there." One of the small females whispered._

 _"Are you certain?"_

 _"Layla," Colin murmured. I turned toward him, but found he wasn't looking at me._

 _I turned around, and met poison green eyes. I let a small innocent smile slip over my face. "Hello Calex."_

* * *

 _ **Tiberio:**_

Okay, I was going to be honest. I had no idea where I was.

I knew easily that I was somewhere underground - specifically under the Serpents former cave. The heat was nearing unbearable, and I could almost feel the flames burning the fur off my back. Or maybe that was just the blood drying on my fur, making it go all stiff. I shook myself, getting the shivers. Dammit Ty, just focus on getting out of here. Tilting my head up, I sniffed at the stale, cold air - searching for any sign of the clean, fresh, outside air. Nothing - no familiar scents, or signs of the outside area.

Huffing, I turned and looked behind me. Rubble of rocks, dirt, dust and god knows what else blocked the way, but the flames overhead seemed closer by the sound, feel and smell of it. A rotten smell of decaying flesh and bad blood floated toward me from further down the path and I sneezed. How had I missed that before? I thought with a growl, but prowled forward to follow the tracks. I don't know how long I walked for, but soon I could hear faint voices. At first I thought it was just the tunnels and my mind playing tricks on me, but as I kept going, I realised they were real.

Putting on a little bit of speed, I continued forward, but made sure to keep my steps silent. At a small bend where the tunnel provided a little cover to hide, I stoped and crouched down, listening. There was multiple sets of almost silent footsteps, but they were distinct enough for me to hear, and a few different conversations were happening. None of the voices were familiar, but I didn't pick up on a scent towards the back that seemed a little familiar. The scent was female, and an obvious Vampire, but there was a different tinge to it, something a little more human and friendly. I inhaled a little deeper, focusing on that scent when I picked up on another scent that was painstakingly familiar. Kadea.

I bit down on the snarl, but then I realised the voices and footsteps had stopped, leaving the female with Kadea's scent and another male with her speaking. But then they fell silent too.

"What is it?" The one with Kadea's scent asked.

"Something is here." Another female, a stranger, but too close for my liking. I bared my fangs quietly.

"Are you certain?"

"Layla." That was her name - she was one of Calex's bitches. The male's voice sounded like he was hiding his horror. Something was wrong.

I heard her turn around, and with a voice like silk, she purred, "Hello Calex."

That bastard was here? How hadn't he died in the fire?! I thought, but then a part of me argued against me. How had any of them survived the fire?

"Layla." That voice. I had to stop myself from snarling and revealing myself to rip Calex's throat out. "I must admit, it was a surprise you gave me when you turned on me." Layla had turned on Calex?

"Seems like I wasn't successful however." Layla replied coolly.

"No," Two steps forward, two steps closer to me, "it seems you weren't."

"How many lives do you have now, Calex? Surely you don't have many left."

The Serpents leader chuckled dryly. "Oh wouldn't you like to know, sweet Layla. Do you know how many Vampires before you, have tried to kill me? How many have tried to slip a knife in my chest?"

"I would guess not many."

"Come now, don't smartass me Layla. There have been nearly twenty, including you, who have tried to murder me. But I must admit, you were the first to use Spitfire..."

Long hair swished through the air as the Vampress flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Should I be flattered then?" The coy smile was evident in her voice.

"Feel whatever you want, my dear. After all, it'll be the last thing you feel." Calex purred.

Faint scuffling followed, and the metallic smell of blood coated the air. A few Vampires ran around the corner and came face to face with me. Their faces were coated plainly with fear, but the male who had been speaking to Layla earlier lead them with grim determination. When they all saw me, a small look of relief passed over their faces, but when I snarled back at them, the relief quickly soured and was replaced again with the earlier fear.

 _Wolf._ It was the male. _We come without meanings of harm._

 _Where is my Alpha?_ I growled. _And how can you speak like this?_

 _This is one of my abilities. And the Alpha's are currently escaping with aid._

 _Why should I trust you? You all belong to the Serpents._

 _No, Wolf. We are part of a rebel organisation that plants Vampire's like us in clans such as this one in order to break it apart and destroy it. We work with your kind._

 _How come we don't know about this?_

 _A select few of Alpha Wolves know, but some suspect our part in this game. If all knew, then what would be the point of our purposeful secrecy?_ A small smile.

 _Are all of you here part of the organisation?_

 _Yes, however we cannot talk here much longer. Layla can only hold Calex off for so long._

Shaking my fur free of dust, I stood up. _Down that way, the exit is blocked by debris. You could clear it, but it will take a bit of time. The fire felt nearer there as well, so be careful._

 _My thanks Wolf. After all this has settled, send a blood-note to Colin. If you don't know how, ask your Alpha how to send one._

Nodding, I nudged my head in the direction where I came from. _Go. I'll help Layla._

The group of rebels took off down the tunnel, not sparing a glance back. I prowled forward, gathering the strength in my legs. I was going to make Calex pay. Once around the corner, I took in the situation pretty damn quickly. Calex has a chest wound that seemed to be reopened by the look of the toxic smelling liquid that was oozing out and mixing with his blood, while there were shallow wounds on his arms and neck that were healing over slowly as well. Layla was fighting like a valkrye, with blades going everywhere in a dazing, deadly dance. There were a few more cuts on her than there was on Calex, but it was evident he was weaker from the Spitfire poison mentioned earlier.

 _Layla, duck in a few seconds._ I called to the rebel Vampress.

Her fist tightened in a sign of understanding and I sprinted forward. When I came within about a metre, I launched off the ground, spring forward with so much force that when Layla ducked, I tackled a surprised Calex to the ground with a ferocious wolfish roar. We hit the ground hard but Calex's sort of cushened my fall as I latched my teeth around his neck and deep into the flesh. A straggled scream fought its way out of his throat and a burning pain ran across the raw skin that covered my rib cage nearly made me release the crushing grip I had around the Vampire's neck. Calex writhed underneath me, and my grip began to slip slightly.

 _Layla!_ I called, unlocking my jaw from his neck and moving swiftly away.

As soon as my teeth moved from Calex's neck, sharp, claw-like nails sliced easily through the fur, skin and muscle coating my neck. The Serpent Leader threw me against the wall of the tunnel, and I heard more than felt a few ribs break. Layla rushed the Vampire with a hiss, but Calex did the same to her. He stalked toward my limp body at the base of the tunnel, a wicked, cruel spreading over his face as he stalked towards me. I bared my teeth at him, but that only made him chuckle.

"You're that mutt that had his dirty little paws over my girl, aren't you?"

 _What's it to you? And my Alpha isn't '_ your girl _', bat._

"You do realise that she is dead, right?"

 _Yes, I know your mother is dead because you tortured her to death._

"Shut it, _dog_. You and I both know that I'm not talking about that wrench."

 _Kadea is not dead, Calex._ I snarled at him as he stood over me, still with that same smile on his face.

"Keep telling yourself that, _Tiberio_." He purred to me before kicking me as hard as he could right where my ribs were broken. I bit back a howl of pain as the agony tore through me. "You are, after all, looking at her killer."

 _Shut the_ fuck _up, you_ bastard _!_ I roared and threw myself at him. Calex laughed and spun away neatly.

"You try in vain, little pup. Look at yourself. You cannot kill me."

Panting, I growled up at him. _Was it just me, or was it getting warmer in here?_ I thought to myself. I glanced up, and to my horror I saw little cracks forming in the roof. Faintly through the cracks, I could see flickers of flame. _Shit_. When I looked back at Calex, I found him on the ground, fighting against Layla again. Somehow, I shakily got back onto my paws. Taking a step forward was painful enough that I nearly blacked out entirely. Another step, and the nausea got a little worse. Two more, and I nearly shifted just to vomit. Calex and Layla were still tearing each other part, not noticing me at all. The Serpent Leader struck Layla suddenly, swift as an cobra, and the rebel fell off to the side, pain rippling over her face.

Unexpected rage filled me, fuelling me to run at Calex. Within seconds, I found myself flying through the air with so much force that as I tackled Calex to the ground, an audible snap rang through the tunnel. Ignoring it, I locked my jaws around his neck and thrashed my head around, tearing through flesh, bone and muscle until I felt a release of pressure. I reared my head back, ripping the windpipe clean through his neck, but I spat it out and continued tearing at the dead Vampire's corpse. A tentative hand on my shoulder stopped me from continuing, and I spun around with a feral snarl.

"Wolf, you have mauled him enough." Layla murmured. "We need to leave now; the ceiling is going to collapse at any moment."

As if listening to us, the cracks rained down dust and small pebbles. One hit me square on the nose, and I sneezed from the dust. The rebel put her hand out, and I shifted and took it numbly. I nearly blacked out again as the adrenaline faded and the pain became noticeable again. Layla opened her mouth to ask me something, but I cut her off.

"I'm fine," I gasped, "just need to get out of here."

Her mouth formed a thin line as she pressed it together before nodding. "Shift again for me, quickly. It will be easier - your Wolf form takes a small amount of the pain away."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, but said nothing as I shifted again. Layla then picked me up quickly and slung me across her shoulders. I weakly tried to tell her I was fine, but she only gripped my legs and began to run. As she turned the corner, the roof of the tunnel began caving it, filling the tunnels with sweltering heat that made my pain flare up worse. I saw the fire spilling down into the room, instantly swallowing up the now dead Calex, and before I blacked out, I thought to myself:

 _He deserved worse._

 ** _Kadea:_**

"Remind me how much longer I have to sit here on my ass, watching as Wolfbloods fight for their lives for Dorian and I without doing anything?" I snarled at the python beside me.

Until your sister reappears, or the poison Calex injected into your bloodstream fades away.

I growled at the snake, and glanced at Dorian quickly. "You got any contact yet?"

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes."

"You can be a stuck up, arrogant bastard at times, you know that?"

"Yeah."

Sighing, I looked down at the raging battle below me. I wanted nothing more than to go down and stop the fight, but according to the snake beside me, this 'was necessary'. _Stupid demon snakes._

 _I heard that._ Azazel glared at me.

I huffed back at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Closing my eyes, I tried again for what seemed the billionth time to contact any Wolfblood down there. Nothing. I cursed out loud, and flicked my eyes around me quickly, looking for something to do. Tall, wide trunked trees sheltered the small patch of land where Dorian, Azazel and I stood in wait, a few fallen logs laying casually around. We were up on a small, grassy slope that enabled us to look out over the clearing where the Serpents cave used to stand. A small waterfall flowed around this clearing, and down through the outskirts of the clearing. Around us, creatures of the night prowled calmly, sometimes curious enough to come up near us and stand there watching us, before they moved off calmly. Chaol had met us here a few minutes ago with another one of the Snowborn Wolves but according to Dorian, the two had left ages ago to return to the fight.

I turned around and walked over to one of the logs. Azazel spared one glance back at me before turning back around. As long as I stayed in this area, the snake didn't care what I did. Dorian, well, by the looks of it he didn't care for me at all. Shrugging, I turned around to the log again, and thought about what I could do to take away the boredom. A little nagging memory snared on my mind, and I smiled to myself. Warming my hands up, I began breaking up the wood into smaller, pieces and arranged them into little patterns. I felt the weight of familiar, narrowed blue eyes rest between my shoulder blades, but I ignored him until he strolled over towards me, stopping a safe distance away.

Dorian stood there, silently watching me for a few minutes. I ignored him, until he walked forward and stood over me. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something to take away my boredom, and the feeling that I'm not doing anything for the Wolfbloods fighting their asses off for our lives."

"Your life, you mean." Dorian whispered, seemingly more to himself than me. We fell silent again, but a few minutes later, Dorian spoke again.

 _You_ can _help them, you know._ Dorian's voice sounded lethargic, sort of hazy in my mind for some reason.

 _How?_ I replied on instinct, and found to my surprise that it actually went across to him.

Knowing I was going to try and contact anyone else, Dorian gave me a warning glare. _You can't reach them. The snake is lying. He is limiting you to where you can contact the others._

 _How can I contact you?_

 _I'm within the boundary. Anywhere outside this area, you cannot mind-link._

 _Why would he do that?_

 _Why do demons do a lot of things?_ He asked rhetorically. _But that's beside the point. Do you want to help the Wolfbloods down there or not?_

 _Yes. Did I not make it obvious enough?_ I snapped.

Dorian turned away. _When I use my ice, run. I can buy you some time, so don't waste it. Once you're out of here, the snake won't be able to have such a hard grip on you. He may have some grip, but it'll be weaker than now._

How do you know he isn't listening to your plan now?

I felt him smile slyly. _He doesn't have a grip on my mind._

 _How?_

 _I'll explain after. Just be ready to bolt. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him for._

Dorian walked over to where his original position had been, which was about two metres behind the snake, diagonally to the right. He looked out over the view as if he hadn't just stood there talking to me, completely ignoring me. I pretended to focus back on my task, but I really was getting ready to shift. Power built up inside me, and despite the effort I put it to hide the telltale signs, the eerie glow in wolf eyes made my eyes brighten and shine a little.

 _Dorian,_ I warned him, _anytime now._

A few seconds later, and a loud crack noise erupted behind me, and I spun around quickly.

" _Go!_ " Dorian shouted at me.

I ran. Covering the distance between me and the cliff edge easily, I picked up enough speed that I almost flew off the side of the cliff. The air past the cliff side felt lighter than the atmosphere inside the clearing, and I realised now that it was from Azazel's power he was using. Biting back the snarl, I focused on the task I was currently undertaking. I shifted midair, just as I had showed Ty days ago, and as soon as I touched back on the ground, I took off at a flat out run. I didn't look back, knowing that Dorian was fine, but a small part of me hoped that he would catch up to me soon.

 _Don't worry about me. I'll come as soon as I can._ He told me, his voice clearer than before.

 _Come soon. Please?_

I felt his surprise, but then it was replaced by a warm smile. _Of course, Ka._

I growled in thanks, and put on another burst of speed. By now, it felt like my paws were barely touching the ground. The ground beneath me was passing by in a nauseating blur, and soon enough I was at the edges of the battle. I skidded to a halt, barely winded. Taking in the battle, I could see the occasional familiar Wolfblood fighting with another Wolf, unfamiliar Vampires fighting against Calex's own Vampires, and - oh gods, Rowan and his comrades. Around and behind them were a clear path of dead Vampires, but they all seemed to have no blood on them. Off to their left, I saw Manon and her Thirteen fighting effortlessly, the female equivalents of Rowan and his gang. I spied Fannia and Falisha in the Thirteen's ranks, and I smiled. They belonged there, that much was evident.

Ansel, Elide, Aedion and Maelynn were on an obvious warpath as well, and to the North of the fight, the Rukhin Pack - Alpha Sartaq's pack - fought alongside their eagle-like birds called Ruk. Sartaq's siblings were there fighting as well, with their smaller packs - Arghun and his Shadow Whisperer's Pack, Hasar and her mate Renia with the Southern Rulers Pack, Duva and her husband's Sun's Song Pack - and Kashin with his Horse-Lords. Kashin at a young age had been made to give up his Wolf side, and focus on being human in order to join the Horse-Lords, but people who were close to him knew that there were times that the Commander of the Horse-Lords shed his humanity for his Wolf. Duva was currently away from the fight, most likely looking after their firstborn child that was named Tumelun, after the siblings now dead sister.

Dorian in his Wolf form came up beside me, a cloud of dust billowing around us as he skidded up beside me. He panted at me playfully, making his tongue fall out to the side of his mouth like a puppy, and bumped his muzzle against my neck. _You ready?_

 _Never been readier._ I nipped at the corner of his ear. _Are you?_

 _I'm obviously readier than you are, Ka._ He teased.

We both faced forward, and I was about to take a step forward when a small, toddler form climbed onto my back. Dorian looked back, alarmed but I smiled and woofed like a dog. _What are you doing here, little missy?_

"Surprise, Ka doggy!" Cindy squealed.

Afanas stepped up beside me. _Kadea Ashryver Galathynius. Well met._

 _Well met, Afanas. Should I ask how and why Cindy is here?_

 _She kept following me, no matter how hard I tried to get her to stay put. I gave up eventually, and just allowed her to come with me._

 _Won't she get hurt? I mean, there is kind of a war going on._

 _She knows how to defend herself and attack. If it's fine with you, I told her that for her to stay and fight, she needs to stay on your back and guard you._

I smiled and chuckled. _That's fine with me I guess._

The mute Vampire nodded and walked forward a few steps, but paused. _Kadea._

 _Yes?_

 _If Cindy gets hurt, I will hunt you down personally and kill you. Slowly. I don't care how important you are, or how small the injury is, I will kill you._

My eyes narrowed in warning, but I nodded. _Understood._

 _Good. Also, look for a green tattoo around some of the Vampire's wrists. Those ones are in an alliance with your sister._

 _Noted. Thank you Afanas._

 _Strike swiftly. Kill quicker. That was our saying before Calex came in and ruined the clan._ Afanas told me before running into the fray.

I looked up at Cindy. _You ready, little miss?_

"Ready, Ka doggy." She grinned down at me.

 _Dorian?_

 _Lets do it. Focus on yourself; I'll protect Cindy._

 _Thanks._ I told him, before taking a step forward.

"What's the plan, Ka doggy?"

 _Get to the highest point, or the centre of the fray; get the Wolfbloods attention; get out before the Vampires start to come and target us._

 _And if that doesn't work?_ Dorian asked, eyebrows raised.

 _Go to plan B?_

"And that is?"

 _Dunno yet._ I paused, shrugging. _Gonna wing it if need be._

 _I like how you think._ Dorian muttered.

With that, we ran forward together, ready to release a whole new wave of hell onto the field.

 ** _Rowan:_**

The battle was getting on my nerves now. The Wolfbloods had all the bats cornered in one big area, with Rolfe's Vampire occasionally causing panic and chaos within their ranks, buying us a few moments to come forward and lessen their numbers even more. There was the odd Vampire that tried to run into our ranks and escape, but they were put down quickly. Chaol and I were holding the line together, while we tried in vain to look for a way through the wall of Vampires that stood in our way of getting to Aelin and Kadea. Chaol had told us when he returned that he had gotten Dorian out safely, but wasn't able to find Kadea. They had also left little signs around the cave to make the Serpents think they were being invaded by multiple teams of Wolves, but in reality, it had just been two Wolves. Apparently they hadn't been able to find those other teams before the cave went up in smoke. Shame.

Another Vampire tried to run, coming towards me this time. I quickly ran him through with two daggers - one to the gut, the second to the throat. The Vampires closest to me shed away in fright, bleating out their panic like goats. I smiled dangerously at them, daring them to try me. None rose to the challenge, but their wide eyes left me as something flew over the top of me. I looked up, but they had already touched down, and disappeared into the ranks opposite me. The Vampires around where the intruder had came in started and tried to run away, but Rolfe's Vampires took the chance to start another bout of mayhem, seeming to be buying the intruder time for something. I discretely sniffed the air aboveboard me, to try and scent out who it was, but the scent must have been hidden by magic, because I couldn't detect anything. Strange...

 _Sartaq, Arghan._ I called to the two brothers. _You got anything about the intruder._

 _Wolf of some sort, I would say._ Arghan replied. _Can't tell gender though._

 _Sartaq?_

 _I've got a few Ruk's in the skies searching for scents on the pack, or just anything about it. They can't determine colour for certain, but it looks like a sooty, charcoal black perhaps._

 _Keep it up. Follow the Wolf, see if you can gather anything else -_

 _Shit._ The brothers said at the same time.

 _What?_ I growled. _What is it?_

 _Rowan, the Wolf has a Changed one with it. Female, and young. Roughly about seven or eight in age._ Arghan told me.

 _So?_

 _Rowan, I found out who the Wolf is._ Sartaq whispered, shock making his voice numb.

 _Who is it?_

She's a female, but the actual Wolf is -

An earth shattering roar echoed around the clearing, loud enough that the raging fire seemed like a squeak of a mouse compared to it. Everyone looked up, forgetting the fight completely to see what the noise was for. When I saw who had roared, the blades in my hands slipped out of my hand, and I dropped to my knees with a sob. Above the flames - no, she was _in the flames_ \- stood Kadea and Dorian, with a small girl on Kadea's shoulders. Kadea's waist length, unbound, jet black hair fanned out to the side in the wind, matted with dried blood that was bright enough to seem like it was hers. Her dark skintight t-shirt and combat pants had layers of dust and splatters of blood on them, while the bare skin on her arms had new, raw looking scars on either side. There were cuts over neck that were bleeding slowly, but overall she seemed fine. My cousin was safe, and looking even more badass then before.

"Wolfbloods and Vampires," Her voice was strong with anger, carrying the volume of a natural born leader, "you have fought enough. Calex DeAndre is dead."

"How do you know this?" A Vampire called up.

Kadea's vision zoned in on that one Vampire. "Look around you. The Spitfire is dimming. The Spitfire was tied to his life." The Vampire wailed, but Kadea raised her vision to the rest of the crowd, seeming to look every single one of us in the eye. "For the rest of you, now is the time to return to your own lands - Wolves to their packs, Vampires deciding where to go and what now to do. Count your lost, help the wounded, honour the dead. The war is no more. If there is any fighting to be seen or heard, they will deal directly with consequences dealt by me."

"How do we know that you won't turn on us?" Another Vampire called up.

"You have our word, that the Wolfblood and Vampire feud will be put on hold, until the Vampires have recovered and agree to meet up with us. Then we will discuss new terms." Dorian stepped forward, his ice blue eyes blazing with intensity. The Vampire averted their eyes from the weight of the gaze.

"Is this understood to either side?" Kadea called down.

Everyone down here agreed, and the two Alpha's nodded. "Wolfbloods, find your Alpha and reunite with your Packs. We will contact your Alphas in regards to a Gathering soon, once you all have recovered from this." Dorian called down to us. "For now, we will leave the Vampire's lands, and bring the dead and wounded with us. Understood?"

The Wolves all nodded, and started to move away - those who were near the injured and the dead, they started carrying them away. The Vampires turned away, all moving towards the tree line opposite the direction where the Wolves were headed. I looked up at Kadea, and found her eyes on me. I smiled up at her. Kadea then moved the cloud of flame the trio stood on toward me carefully, and then when they hovered in front of my comrade and I, the cloud disappeared with a puff of smoke, depositing the two Alphas and little Changed One neatly in front of us.

"Ka," I breathed, and wrapped her in a massively hug. "I thought I lost you."

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'm here."

"Where is Aelin?" Dorian asked, confused.

I stiffened, and pulled back. "In the fire." I murmured, glacing at Kadea's face nervously.

But to my surprise, the younger Alpha smiled and closed her eyes.. "She'll make a dramatic enough entrance when she wants to. I mind-linked her before when I was telling you guys what was happening, and she's aware of everything."

"So Aelin's okay?"

"Yeah. A little pissed that she didn't get to dramatically come out of a billowing fire, carrying me bridal style like a stereotypical firefighter, but Aelin will get over it."

I laughed hoarsely, and turned away to cough. It must have been the smoke in my lungs, I thought, but as I took my hand away, there was bright, fresh blood over the skin of my knuckles. Gavriel noticed it and narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Excuse us Alphas, but Rowan and I have to go check up on our pack." He told them as he placed a hand on my back and started leading me away.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kadea said, alarmed. "You guys should all go check up with your own packs as well - make sure everyone is okay," my cousin addressed them calmly, "we can talk later."

I heard the rest of my comrades nod and walk off. I coughed again, harder than before - and more blood came up. Gavriel looked at me out of the corner of his eye, the muscles tensing in his arms and back. I shrugged him off with a growl. "I'm fine."

"You got that cough now, didn't you?" I nodded mutely. "Do you know what it's from?" I shook my head. My friend sighed. "Fine. Let's get you checked out at the medical tent."

"Gavriel, I told you - I'm fine."

"Rowan, stop." He tugged on my arm, stopping me. "Look at yourself, Rowan. You just fought for hours straight, in front of one of the most uncontrollable fires that is used as a poison. It releases toxic gases that eat away at the tissue in your lungs until they reach the lungs. It's the modern version of phosgene gas, Rowan. If what I think you've got is correct, you could die in a matter of days."

I stood there staring at my friend, surprised at his knowledge. "How -"

"You think I didn't find out what happened to Aedion's mother?" He growled at me. "She died from inhalation of Spitfire gas. That's why Calex tied the Spitfire to himself, and why he used Spitfire to burn the cave: Vampires don't need to breathe, but we do. This was his final attack on us. Can't you see that?"

"Aedion lost his mother from Spitfire?" I gaped.

"He doesn't know. I couldn't bare to tell him after he had just come back from dealing with a rogue group of Vampires planning to destroy the Whitefang Mountains with hoards of the stuff."

"Gavriel - I,"

"You didn't know." He murmured, avoiding my eyes.

"How long ago did she pass?"

"It was ten years ago, yesterday."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. No kidding."

* * *

 _A few months later..._

 ** _Kadea:_**

It had been three months since the Great War, and during that time eveyone had settled back into their everyday lives - aside from me. Sure, when I was around everyone in my pack, I was fine, but when I was with people who really knew what was happening, that was when I let my fear, worry and hopelessness take over. I had visited him everyday, but it was the same thing that happened: I sat by his unmoving body, listening to the achingly slow heart monitor beep, grip Tiberio's hand, and either talk to him or just sit there thinking. He'd been in the coma now ever since that night, but the doctors had said that when he had first come in, Ty's condition was life threatening. When word had got to me about Ty's whereabouts, I had lost it - completely trashing my house, destroyed walls, ripped my clothes and curtains to ribbons, smashed photos and memories, and had nearly killed five of my own Wolves as they tried to calm me down.

Ever since then, I hadn't gone into my house. Hadn't gone near the street with my house. Maelynn had managed to knock me out that night, and had taken me into her house. For the past few months I had lived with my best friend, neither of us talking about that night. None of the other three - Dorian, Aelin, Fannia and Falisha - had mentioned it either, but I was thankful of that. I still hadn't gotten over the shock that I had nearly managed to kill the twins, and as far as everyone knew, I had put that night behind me. None of them other than Mae knew that I still had nightmares, although no one had managed to stop me from killing them. I blinked back the memory, and focused on the hospital bed in front of me. Outside, the sky was clouded over with grey storm clouds, and the clock hanging on the wall showed me that it was quarter to seven. It was daylight saving currently, so the sun was only just beginning to set. I sighed, and leaned over, pressing Ty's hand against my forehead.

"Please Ty. Please wake up." I whispered to my boyfriend. I could almost feel myself slowly sinking further into the mild depressive state I was in.

The light in my life had seemed to be completely gone out without Ty awake and by my side. Each week on Sunday, Hafiza came in and ran tests on Tiberio, but she's never shared the results. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt like there was something the Healer was hiding from me. The door into Ty's private room opened, and I half-heartedly looked over my shoulder. A figure stood in the doorway, their whitening hair shining in the light. Familiar blue eyes rested on me, and I silently took in the faint tear streaks that ran down her cheeks. A black coat hung off her shoulders, revealing a pale green shirt underneath that was paired with charcoal black leggings. Worn out, paint splattered slip on shoes squeaked slightly as the woman stepped forward.

"Kadey," Tiberio's mother murmured, "I didn't - the doctors didn't say you were in here..."

"They don't know I'm here." Samantha didn't realise that her son was a Wolfblood, or that the hospital she was standing in was being run by half-human people. My almost second mother didn't even know I was a Wolfblood either - the closest thing to Samantha knowing is that I was an exceptionally fast runner, I can jump pretty high and land from incredible heights without hurting myself, and I was trained at a young age to fight (using weapons, or my hands and feet).

The 'human doctors' who ran this hospital had told Samantha that Tiberio was in here after being the victim of a huge car crash that happened one evening while he was driving to my house after finishing up his shift at his part time job. The 'other driver' was killed in the crash, and no witnesses were around to see or hear anything other than a massive ball of flame go up in the air.

"Then how did you get -" Her eyes followed mine, and came to rest on the open window. "Ah. I see."

"Visiting hours for non-family members ended a few hours ago. I was caught up with university work and couldn't come see him until a few minutes ago." Another thing Samantha didn't know - my 'university work' was Pack business. Believe me, I _hated_ lying to Samantha, but it was necessary in order to keep her out of harms way.

Ty's mum smiled softly. "How are you handling everything after the crash?"

"Getting there, I guess." I shrugged, and looked back at Ty. "How about you?"

The woman sighed and walked the rest of the way towards me, stopping behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "No better than you I imagine."

Tears burned against the backs of my eyes, but I blinked them back. Samantha squeezed my shoulder, and I lifted a hand to place it on hers. "His chance at survival is lowering." I whispered hoarsely.

"I know."

"He can't die though." The tears fell openly now, and I let them fall. I had a feeling that Samantha was crying as well. "He can't."

"Sometimes people's times come sooner than expected, Kadey."

The way she said my nickname to heartbrokenly made my self determination to not tell Samantha about our world living amongst the humans nearly broke, but a small part of me held fast my tongue. That was one of the things Samantha did - she made everyone she cared about a nickname that ended with 'ie' sound. Ty's was Riri, his sister's was Loui, mine was Kadey. I made hers Sammy, and that was the name I referred to her most as.

"He doesn't deserve to go yet."

"No one does." Sammy came around in front of me, blocking my view of Ty purposely, and lifted my head with a finger under my chin. "Head up though, Kadey. He isn't gone. Ty is still here with us, it's just that the chances of him pulling through are lowering slowly. Don't think like he is gone - trust him that he will pull through."

"How do you know he's going to come through?"

"Because I know my baby. Tiberio will come out of this stronger than ever, and will be more alive." A sad smile tugged at Sammy's mouth. "Trust him, Kadea; believe in him."

I looked at her, feeling a final tear roll down my cheek. Samantha reached up and wiped it away adoringly, and kissed my head. When she came back down to look at me, I nodded at her understandingly, and stood up slowly. I was taller than Samantha by about half a head, but she seemed to stand over me. My boyfriend's mum took my hand an drew led me over to the window, and I moved over to straddle the windowsill. Before I could slip over the side, I looked back at Samantha and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sammy." I breathed. "For everything."

"Anything for you, Kadey." She whispered.

Breaking the hug, I swung my other leg over to hang out into the open air with the other one. I half smiled up at her. "See ya, Sammy."

I dropped down the four storeys easily, and I looked up to see Samantha's face anxiously poking out the window. She trusted me when I did anything, though I knew it still scared her witless when I dropped down from so high up. I waved up at he to signal that I was all fine, and I saw her smile weakly before moving back in the room and closing the window shut. I looked down around me at eye level now, and found a serpentine head directly next to mine. I blinked calmly at the snake, staying still as the forked tongue slid out and flicked over my face.

"Well met, Azazel."

Well met, Kadea. Long time no see, my dear.

"It has indeed. Been eating well I see." I looked at the seemingly longer body that lay mostly hidden body that lay in the bushes in front of me.

I have. But remind me how that is relevant?

"It isn't. Merely just thinking out loud."

Calling me fat?

"Never."

Good. Now, it is time to discuss what will happen with that deal we made all those months ago. Unless, you had forgotten?

"I hadn't." I crossed my arms over my chest. "How could I forget a deal with a devil?"

You would be surprised how many have.

"Would I now?"

Trying to buy yourself time, my dear?

I smirked. "You know I don't buy what I can get myself."

The snake seemed to smirk back at me. Oh?

"Now you're buying time. Name your price, and it will be done."

Oh, you don't do anything, dear Kadea. All you need to do is sit back and watch the cards being dealt.

Something at the back of my head flicked into hyper-aware mode. "What are you getting at, snake?"

Have to wait and see, won't you?

I growled, baring my teeth at the corners of my mouth. "Tell me. Now."

Your Alpha influence won't and can't work on me. Azazel sneered.

"Neither can your magic on me. But brutal force can get me the same information."

Is that a threat, Kadea?

"It's a promise. I don't make threats." I turned around and walked away from Azazel, just to add a little more salt to the wound.

I could feel the anger radiating off the snake, but I ignored it as I continued walking down the pathway that led away from the private hospital. Remembering after I had arrived at the parking area that I had run here, I sighed before shifting. It took less than five minutes to run back to Maelynn's house, and when I arrived, I went straight to the spare room that I was occupying and laid myself on the bed. I stared up at the roof, unthinkingly, and heard Mae coming softly with Bluey.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How was Ty?"

"Still the same."

"Huh."

"Guess who came in just before I left?"

"I'm guessing someone who I have no idea about?"

"Samantha."

"Really?" Mae's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah."

My phone ringing beside me interrupted me, and Mae nodded at it. "It might be the hospital. Take it. I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner, so come down when you're ready."

I smiled gratefully at her, and she returned it before slipping out the room. Picking up the phone, the screen flashed _No Caller ID_ up at me. Lightly confused, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kadea?" It was Samantha. She was crying.

"Sammy? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I heard her sob and when she spoke, I went completely numb and the phone slipped out of my hand.

"He's dead. Tiberio is dead."

* * *

 **Hey guys, just in case you were curious on the pronounciation of the nicknames that Samantha gave Kadea, Tiberio, and Tiberio's sister, here they are:**

 **Riri = Ree-Ree**

 **Kadey = Kay-Dee**

 **Loui = Loo-ie**

 **Thanks again guys for reading, and remember to please review or PM me for any suggestions that you guys have for the sister story that I'm thinking of doing. Also, I'm sorry to end on such a cliffhanger - I promise you all that it won't end too sadly, but I feel like this may be the official second last chapter I may do (with perhaps a epilogue). Love you guys, and see you next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay guys, I have finally decided that this is going to be the last official chapter that I'm going to post on this story, but there _will_ be an epilogue. If I shocked anyone with the last chapter, then I am severely sorry if I made you sad or anything but I promise things will gradually get better for Kadea. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, and I love you guys all immensely for sticking with me for this entire thing! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter songs:**

 **There You'll Be by Faith Hill** (Samantha mourns)

 **Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne** (Kadea explains herself)

 **Yellow by Katherine Ho** (the final deal/sacrifice)

* * *

 _Kadea:_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kadea?" It was Samantha. She was crying._

 _"Sammy? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

 _I heard her sob and when she spoke, I went completely numb and faintly felt the phone slip out of my hand._

 _"He's dead. Tiberio is dead."_

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 ** _Aelin:_**

I knew what had happened as soon as I had stepped into my room. A small child's handprint marked by still fresh blood was smeared across my wall, torn curtains that now lay thrown and crumpled on the floor, the overpowering metallic stench of powerful unfamiliar magic clinging to everything within its reach, a few splatters of fresh blood on the roof that dripped down and stained my carpet, and then there was the now gathered Thirteen. Encased within Manon's arms was a pisspoor scared human male - but it was pretty gods damned obvious why he was so scared. Manon's trademark blade Windcleaver had been placed across the male's throat with ease, another one of the Thirteen's dirks had the tip of its blade ready to be shoved into the gut of the man, and of course there was the fact that half the Thirteen was Shifted and baring their overly large iron fangs.

No wonder the human whelp smelt of his own shit, I thought to myseld with disgust. "What is he doing here?" I purred aloud to Manon.

"Tried to sneak in and snatch a Pup without anyone's noticing." Manon purred back, her iron teeth mere millimetres away from the man's neck.

I glaced slowly in the man's direction. He flinched away from my gaze, his scent telling me depths of his uncertainty about who I specifically was. "Oh? And for what reason?"

The male stayed quiet, but a quick snap of Manon's teeth even closer to his neck was enough to get him started talking. "M - my boss." He grunted out unhappily.

"Who?"

"T - the Queen." He was trembling now, no longer just afraid of us.

"Her name?"

The male's eyes widened with terror and began thrashing in Manon's arms, nearly screaming with his panic. "No! She'll find me - She'll know I told you! She'll kill me if She knew what I said!"

I right up to the human and Manon moved Windcleaver up a little so that I could grab the collar of this guy's shirt. "Who. Is. She." I snarled in his face. He scrunched up his face like he had eaten something sour, and shook his head side to side. Pisspoor bastard.

I looked at Manon and let my eyes become razor sharp. _Take him downstairs and get the Whispers to get him talking._ I ordered her. _Come back up here after you delivered him._

Her sharp nod in return had the Thirteen prowl out of the room together, and Manon shoved the human forward to get him moving. I stood to the side as they walked past, and the human began kicking and screaming, thrashing around in Manon's cage-like grip. After kicking the door shut behind them, I walked into my walk-in wardrobe (which looked more like a mini armoury) and briskly stripped out of my dark training gear. I walked out again a minute and a half later in some comfy leather pants, dark boots and a sea-mist green silk shirt. A few blades were sheathed familiarly on my pants via my weapons belt, and I had finished adjusting the shoulder straps of my longsword's sheath when the Thirteen arrived again, this time coming into my room in an arrowhead formation.

"How did he get in?"

"Sparkies are on it now, checking for any security issues or electrical mishaps." Manon reported back, and I nodded.

"The Pup?"

"Safely back in the Maternal Ward. Suffered a little blood loss, but mainly received quite a shock." Said one of the twins.

The two placed in Kadea's pack, and with Kadea's help they had been disguised as two Wolves called 'Fannia' and 'Falisha'. It felt good to see them again as they should have looked - long, midnight-black hair, green eyes and sharp features instead of brown and grey hair with blue-grey eyes. They were back to using their true names - Faline and Fallon Blackbeak - as they usually did when the Thirteen gathered. The other members were split amongst the other local Packs, only the Alphas and Betas knowing who they really were, but overall they were their own miniature Pack split among Packs.

With another nod, I was about to ask another question but Manon stepped forward. "Aelin, we came to see you about another matter. One we've been thinking about since the War."

"And what was this matter?" I asked, mildly curious but a part of me sort of expected what Manon was going to say next.

"We want to split off from our 'Packs' and start our own."

"Your own Pack. Just the thirteen of you?"

"It will be our own Thirteen Pack. It will be open to any Blackbeak relative who seeks a safe haven, or wishes to be with their own blood relatives."

I was silent for a few moments to let it sink in. "You would be Alpha?"

"Correct."

"Your Beta?"

"Asterin, however my Second wouldn't be formally known as Beta unless we were going to an Alpha Council."

"Starting up your own path of being a Wolfblood, huh?" I thought over it again briefly. "And the rest of the Alphas? Have they been addressed about this?"

"I was going to bring it up at the next Council."

"Where would your borders be? Your Pack house?"

"There are a few ideas that the Thirteen have put forward, but until we have officially been given the okay for making our own Pack then the decision isn't final."

"You seem to have everything already under control." With a smile, I nodded and straightened up. "You have my safe going. I will stand by you if the Council wants puts it down to a vote, as well as Rowan and Kadea would."

"Thank you Alpha." Manon bowed her head, and the rest of the Thirteen echoed her.

"What was your, shall we say, reason for this?"

Manon tilted her head to the side, thinking. "During the War, there were many Blackbeak Wolves that we saw amongst the battle who seemed unhappy with their own Packs. We want to help them, provide a place for all of the Blackbeak coven to feel safe when they declare their heritage. No one should have to hide who they truly are in order to feel some sort of pathetic security."

I smiled again. "Throwing a few of my own words back at me, Manon?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied with a smile of her own.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I strode forward and hugged the Blackbeak heir tightly. "I'm going to miss you not being in my Pack and knowing you have my back."

"Well, that was the other thing I wanted to ask you." Manon murmured in my ear before pulling back. "As a new Pack, we decided to request an alliance with you, Rowan and Kadea's Packs."

I blinked, the only sign of my surprise. "An alliance?"

"Uh, yeah - you do remember what that is exactly, right?"

I half-assed punched her shoulder and her laugh reverberated through me. "Of course I do, Blackbeak."

"Well? What do you say?"

A broad smile split over my face, so wide that it sort of hurt. "Of course. You'll have to meet Rowan and Kadea about it to see if they agree, but on behalf of them - for the moment - I say yes."

Together, we pulled out a small blade and slashed it across our wrists. As the blood welled up from the identical cuts, we pressed the cuts against each other's. Asterin came forward and bound our wrists tightly together with a piece of white silk with green thread as we swore the blood oath.

"I, Manon Blackbeak, heir of the Blackbeak Coven and Leader of the Thirteen, swear to Aelin Ashyver Galathynius, Alpha of the Fireblood Pack, Bearer of Brandon's Bastard Mark, a blood alliance. As your blood mixes with mine, our alliance shall never be broken - even if Death tears us apart." Manon swore.

I repeated the blood oath. "I, Aelin Ashyver Galathynius, Alpha of the Fireblood Pack, Bearer of Brandon's Bastard Mark, swear to Manon Blackbeak, heir of the Blackbeak Coven and Leader of the Thirteen, a blood alliance. As your blood mixes with mine, our alliance shall never be broken - even if Death tears us apart."

As Asterin unbound the silk, Manon and I silently looked each other dead in the eye, reminiscing on the endless days we had spent with each other in this Pack. Now it had come to the time where Manon was splitting off, but still keeping ties in the Pack. Granted, I was a little sad about losing the Wolves, but overriding that feeling was a sense of pride for the Thirteen. They deserved to have their own Pack, and provide a safe place for the rest of the Blackbeak Wolves out there to come and stay. It was like what Manon said - no one should have to hide who they really were to try and feel 'safe'.

Once the silk was taken away from our skin, we broke the contact with each other and smiled to each other. "Congratulations, Manon. You've got your whole life connected to me now." I winked at her with a laugh.

The Blackbeak heir rolled her eyes, becoming the sassy teenage Wolfblood she once was over a decade ago. "Shove it up your ass, Bastard. You're tied to me now."

I flipped her off, but a rumble from inside my head stopped me in my tracks. Aelin... It was Rowan.

Rowan? What's wrong?

It's Kadea. Something happened at the hospital to make her set half the forest around her Pack house ablaze, tear up nearly three quarters of the cell I had to confine her in, and she's stuck halfway through a Shift.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder, out the window crowning the head of my bed. I could see faintly the rising black smoke of a forest fire. Ah. I'll be right there. Just hold five.

Manon gave me an exasperated look. "Just go. If something's happened to Kadea, then go. We can talk more later."

With a grateful nod to the Thirteen, I ran out of the room.

 ** _Rowan:_**

It took Aelin exactly three minutes and twenty-five seconds to get to the miniature block of cells that was underneath my Pack house, and after three seconds of her arriving, Kadea's wildfire increased dramatically further - heatwise, in height, and ferocity. A strangled sort of roar came from her throat when the younger sister laid eyes on Aelin, and the half-Shifted Kadea threw herself at the cell bars even more vigorously than before.

"What's happened to her?" Aelin whispered as I tried once more in vain to control the blazing inferno with my wind. Even without looking at my mate, I could tell how deeply this pained Aelin.

"With casualties, damage or emotion?" I muttered back, flinching as a strong wave of heat was blasted my way. The metal bars had begun to weaken and melt before Aelin had even came, but now they were nearly halfway gone.

"You know what I mean, smartass. What made her like this?"

"I honestly don't have a single idea. I've sent one of my Wolves to bring Maelynn in, but when I first came upon Kadea in that forest, she..." I sighed, and my shoulders drooped a little as my voice broke a little. "Aelin, Kadea, s-she didn't recognise me when she saw me..."

"What did she do?" My mate's voice was horror stricken, and I pulled up my shirt to show her the burns, slashes, bites and gouges that now marred my chest. The selling of tears in her eyes as the flicked over the damage was enough to nearly break my heart, so I hastily pushed my shirt back down. "I'm going to murder her." A hauntingly familiar burning look filled my mates eyes as she spat those words.

"No. She wasn't herself, Aelin." I wrapped my arms around my mate as she attempted to walk into Kadea's quickly receding cell. "Don't do that to yourself. She was protecting herself because she felt like she didn't know me. Don't make things worse over a misunderstanding, Aelin."

"A misunderstanding?" Aelin basically shrieked. She tried to fight her way out of my arms, but I held her fast and didn't allow her to move. "My sister could have killed you!"

"Your sister didn't realise who Rowan was, because she was so overcome by grief."

Both of us spun around and found Maelynn standing there in the doorway beside an elderly human female, who had obviously been crying about something. A slightly familiar scent tickled my nostrils, and I tried to pinpoint where I knew that scent from. Kadea's beta saw what I was doing and looked Aelin and I dead in the eye.

"This is Samantha Aguliri, Tiberio's mother," dread began pooling in my stomach, making my breathing become ragged, "or 'Ty' which was what he was better known as."

"He's Kadea's boyfriend." Aelin murmured and Maelynn nodded sharply.

"Indeed. As you both know though, he was in a coma from the War a few months ago,"

"Wait, Maelynn, quick question." I interrupted the beta, and I let my eyes trail over to Tiberio's mother. "Does she -"

"She knows. Over the past few days, while Kadea took it upon herself to drown her grief through pretty unspeakable practices, I went and told Samantha everything. It was the least we could do for her."

"And you are okay with everything that was told to you, Mrs Aguliri?" I asked Samantha.

The human dipped her chin in a shallow nod. "When Maelynn told me everything, it made more sense then what I had been told originally. I understand why Kadea didn't tell me though - she was just trying to protect me, like she protects everyone she loves."

"You know her well." Aelin asked, though it didn't sound very much like a question.

"I do. Ever since she turned fourteen - well, that was the year my entire life changed I guess you could say."

Maelynn smiled tightly, though it looked more like a grimace. "Anyway, the reason why Kadea was being like, well, _that_ ," she nodded towards the quite literal fiery tornado inside the cell, "is because something happened with the coma. Something even Hafiza can't exactly understand."

"Tiberio died, didn't he?" Aelin stated emotionlessly. The sob that left Samantha's mouth was affirmation enough. Samantha nearly doubled over from the racking sobs, and I walked up the stairs to help her stand.

"Mrs Aguliri, I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Why should you be sorry?" Samantha weakly patted my shoulder even though I dwarfed her in size. "You didn't have a single clue what happened."

"Kadea is my cousin though. I should have seen if she was alright before today." I cursed myself mentally - how could I have been so stupid to not have noticed anything?

"It's fine, dear. It's not anyone's fault."

A dry, rasping chuckle came from the heart of Kadea's flames. "Oh, but that's where you are all wrong."

Samantha flinched. "Kadea?" She whispered.

The swirling flames parted to allow a now human Kadea stride out of the flames. No part of her was burnt, and a ghostly breeze made her hair flutter out behind her like a long, inky black cloak. The flames danced around behind her, and what looked like a crown made of smoke lounged on her head. A cruel, but evidently grief stricken smirk curled Kadea's lips up, making her look like a beautiful, dangerous fire queen. But her eyes - that was where the real danger was. The once turquoise and gold ringed eyes were now what humans may describe as 'the fiery pits of Hell'. Colours of flaming red, orange, gold and yellow swirled in those endless depths, making her almost look like a strange Vampire. There was nothing Kadea like about them - and that was the exact same as when I had found Kadea in the forest near her Pack house.

"Sammy. I'm slightly surprised that you even came into the wolf's lair." Kadea purred.

"Kadea, what are you doing?" Samantha pushed weakly at my arms, but I held her back delicately. I was half afraid I would break Tiberio's mother in half if I put much more pressure into my arms. "Get out of the fire now; you'll burn yourself!"

Kadea chuckled again. "The flames won't hurt me. They belong to me."

"How -"

"Does it matter?" Kadea snarled. "Tiberio is dead - my boyfriend died minutes after I left him."

"That doesn't mean you killed him -" Aelin stepped forward, but a wave of fire stopped her in her tracks. Aelin - a fire user herself - staggered back from the burst of flame, her eyes wide with shock.

"No one here knows, aside from me, knows what I had to do to get out of Calex's shithole."

"How does that have anything to do with you apparently killing Tiberio?" Aelin growled.

"Aelin -" I warned, but she made a silencing motion with her hand. Kadea smiled.

"Listen to your mate, sister. That temper of yours hasn't done much in the past for you, so why would it now?" Aelin flinched away from her younger sister as if she had threatened to stab her. Kadea's eyes now turned to me. "Rowan. Have you ever heard of demons possessing human or animal bodies?"

"Yes. Thousands of years ago, there are reports of people apparently being possessed in stories, but they're are just stories."

"The name Azazel sound familiar?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Originally, Azazel was one of heaven's angels, a gloriously beautiful man with wings on his back. When he sympathized with Satan, he was cast down to earth and became one of the "fallen angels." Presumably, the evil that he spread as a fallen angel corrupted his beauty as well. By the time he became a major character in Jewish and Christian texts, he had taken on a demonic appearance.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls describe Azazel as a demon while the Apocalypse of Abraham describes him as a carrion bird, a serpent, and as a demon with 'hands and feet like a man's and on his back six wings on the right and six on the left'. From the start, Azazel was one of heaven's most powerful and clever angels. When God created man, Azazel revealed that he had a rebellious streak too, as he refused to bow to man.

"In response to this defiance, God cast Azazel and many other angels down to earth. The punishment didn't stop Azazel's rebellion. He became a leader of the Grigori, a group of angels who married mortal women and produced a line of monstrous children. Then, he began teaching evil to humans. He taught men the art of warfare and of weapon-making, and he taught women "the art of deception," which involved making and wearing cosmetics. Finally, he began teaching humans about witchcraft."

A strange, sort of serpentine grin spread across Kadea's face. "A serpent, hey?"

"Uh, yeah... why do you -" I began but I paused as a thought popped up suddenly. "The python. You told me a few years back that Calex had a python."

"And that python's name is Azazel." Kadea finalised. A shiver passed over my skin despite the overwhelming heat in the room. "Minutes before the cave exploded, Azazel came and found me in a secret room beneath the cave that only Calex knew about. He offered me a deal - to get me out of the room in exchange of something from me. I wouldn't know what the price of my decision would entirely be until Azazel decided it was time to play his cards."

"What were the choices he gave you?" Samantha asked.

"Wait, can I ask how he gave you those choices?" Maelynn pointed out.

"He has some sort of demonic version of our mind-link."

"Oh, well that may have been something to have told us before you too went all out modern Sherlock Holmes on us." Aelin sneered. I cut her a scathing look to make her shut up.

"Option one: Determine my heart's greatest desire, and he would help take me the first few steps. Option two: he would help me be freed from down here and in doing that, I would have saved some – but perhaps not all – of the people I treasure most. Option three: ensuring that this is at least a battle Wolfbloods would have survived with minimal losses."

"And what option did you choose?" Maelynn asked

"Option two."

"So that's why you think you killed your boyfriend? Because some deal you made with a talking demon snake?" Aelin scoffed.

"He spoke to me after I left the hospital room, outside in the little bush area." Kadea told us, and I noticed faintly that Kadea's flames were slowly lowering.

"And he said?" Samantha breathed.

"That I don't have to do anything else other than sit back and watch the cards be dealt, by which I'm guessing that's his sick way of saying 'I am about to go kill your boyfriend, hope you enjoy your sad lonely mate-less life now!'"

"Dude, that's a messed up snake." Maelynn murmured. Kadea cracked a half smile at that.

"Still, I don't get how you specifically killed Tiberio. Azazel was the one who technically killed him, so... you can't exactly blame yourself about anything." Aelin muttered to her sister, and Kadea turned once again blazing eyes on her.

"What part about what you just said, didn't you get?"

"You theoretically didn't kill him. Azazel did. You chose to sign up for something that you had no idea what the consequences would be - which is pretty drop-ass stupid if you ask me - but then again you also had no choice. You didn't know that the snake would target Ty, so it really wasn't your fault." The elder sister crossed her arms. "Get where I'm coming from?"

Before Kadea could launch into a huge lecture about why she was to blame, Maelynn stepped in. "Kadea, I need to speak to you outside. Can you just, y'know, cool down a little please?"

The fire queen let out a long breath, and the flames lowered with her breath until there was nothing left of her fury but the puddles of molten metal on the ground. Without a glance at the rest of us, she strode past Aelin and I and followed Maelynn. Samantha tapped my arm softly, and I allowed her to follow the two women out of the basement. After the three of them had left, I glanced at my mate warily out of the corner of my eye. She sighed, and walked out of the room without looking at me. I trailed after her, trying to get her to stop but when I walked out the front door, there was no trace of my mate. She'd left completely, without a word.

 _ **Maelynn:**_

"Hey, what happened in there? You completely lost it."

Kadea avoided my gaze, kicking at a rock on Rowan's back deck before sighing and looking up. "I dunno, Mae. Something just over took me, and I couldn't control it. It just like something inside me snapped, and nothing could put it back to what it was before."

I thought over it briefly. "Maybe that's what happens when mates lose their mate. I mean, majority of Wolves barely make it through a day once their significant other has gone with their sanity. So it's highly possible that when they're gone, then it changes something in the remaining half of the mated bond."

My best friend sighed again, her eyes fluttering closed. "I should have stayed there with him, Mae. If I had stayed for a few more minutes -"

" - then Azazel would have still taken the same path he took. Don't focus on what 'you should have done'. Would Ty want you to do that?"

"I don't know, Mae. I don't know what he would want me to do in this position. I don't know what he would want me to do in a lot of things. I don't... ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying right now!"

I placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Without a moment of hesitation, Kadea returned the hug clinging to me like a bat on a tree. I stroked her hair in the way she secretly loved, and she chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, Mae. F-for everything you've done."

"You know I've got your back no matter what, Ka. I've always had it." She laughed again at that, and a polite little cough made her jerk away from me like a startled animal.

Samantha stepped out of the shadows, and a slim masculine figure detached itself from the shadows beside her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kadea, this man here said he can help us."

My best friend transformed before my eyes - changing from a weak, grief ridden girl into a strong, brave, leading figure - and levelled a cool gaze upon the male figure. I caught a whiff of off blood, and I resisted the urge to curl my lip at the Vampire. Milk white eyes shone in the moonlight, setting off his curly, chin length pale blonde hair. A shaggy red flannelette shirt hung off his body comfortably, a worn pair of jeans covered his long legs and scuffed tradie boots completed the look of a human builder. A little bulge in his right leg pocket showed a small case of some sort - probably contact lenses.

"Vampire. May I ask your reason for being here?" Kadea asked formally.

"Wolfblood, I am here on personal business - both yours and mine. You see, I was friends with Tiberio myself, and I want to help you get him back."

"Unfortunately, Tiberio isn't alive at the moment, Vampire, so you're a little late to offer assistance."

"Oh, you misunderstand me. Vampires are already dead, correct? Well, there are some special Vampires - _gifted_ , I guess you could call them - that have special abilities. I, in fact, am one such Vampire."

"What is your, ability, shall we say?"

"Being able to give life to the unliving."

Everyone was silent at that, but surprisingly Samantha broke it first. "Um, mister Vampire -"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Taran."

" - okay. Taran, I don't mean to offend, but don't you Vampires already give dead people lives once you eat them?"

The blind Vampire smiled kindly at Samantha. "We usually drink their blood and then place some of their blood we swallowed back into their bloodstream. It may sound disgusting, or an easy way to pass disease perhaps, but once the blood has been mixed with our saliva, Vampire DNA inserts itself into the blood cells to cleanse the blood of anything nasty. After the now Vampire DNA infused blood is replaced into the human, it then multiplies and changes the rest of the persons blood cells, making them a Vampire."

"So, the victims are alive when you do this?"

"Yes, almost all the time. Some people occasionally die during the process because their systems can't handle it, and there is nothing we can do about it. Unless you're me."

"So what do you do? What makes you so special?" I asked sceptically.

"I can, in human terms, 'bring back the dead'." Taran said, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Wait, you can do that Vampire creation thingy on dead people?"

"Yes."

"Can you make them just normally come back as they were?" Kadea breathed, her eyes beginning to light up with an idea.

Taran stroked his jawline in thought. "I haven't exactly tried it on a Wolfblood, if you're suggesting me to experiment on Tiberio, but I know for certain that I can bring him back to life."

"As a Vampire?" Samantha asked.

"That is correct."

"But you can overall guarantee that he will entirely come back? Even after days of being dead?" I asked, still slightly uncertain about this guy.

"Mmhmm."

"Lets do it." Kadea said at the same time Samantha breathed "Do it.".

"Wait, you're serious?" I near shouted. "We don't even know who this guy is, let alone if he can even do it. For all we know, Taran could be lying."

"Mae," Kadea turned pleading eyes on me, "please. You would do this for me, or either of your parents."

I sighed, and threw my hands up. "Fine. Just show us you can do it first."

"That won't be a problem." Taran turned around and beckoned someone forward. "You may find, however, it's not just people I can bring back."

Kadea gasped behind me, and slumped to her knees when a familiar face padded forward. " _Aztec_!" Ka's once dead Rottweiler bolted forward and tackled her owner to the ground in a whimpering and licking frenzy. I smiled down at the beginnings of a wrestling match, and looked at Taran in wonder.

"How?"

"I was born this way." He shrugged. "When I was human, my parents always said I would be a person who would grow up to help people, something like a doctor or a paramedic, only I would be able to do so much better."

I shook my head in wonder, and turned back to face the now full scale wrestling match going on between the Rottweiler and Alpha of a Wolfblood pack. "Your parents would be proud of you, Taran."

Without even looking at him, I could feel his sad smile. "Thanks, Maelynn."

I smiled and cleared my throat pointedly at Kadea. "Ka, let's go."

Her head popped up, and she jumped up after it. "Okay, let's go. Sammy, lead the way to Ty."

 ** _Kadea:_**

It was about a half an hour drive from Rowan's place to get to Sammy's place, or a ten minute run for two Wolfbloods and a Vampire carrying a human woman. You could see which one was more convenient. Out the front, Taran cradled Samantha in his arms like she was a precious glass doll while Mae and I flanked him, keeping up with the two of them easily. I occasionally called out directions to Taran, but Sammy was pretty good at knowing her surroundings, so I wasn't really having to help too much. When we arrived at the childhood home of the Argari family, I had to momentarily pause to take in the familiar building.

Tiberio's own house had been designed to look like the house he had grown up in, so the large, three storey coffee coloured brick house, the handful of smooth rock steps leading to the almost medieval type front door was almost as familiar as the back of my hand. The massive garden that surrounded the entire house like a large circle could basically be considered a meadow, with weeping willows rimming the perimeter, and ranges of various plants and flowers within the beautiful, sprawling grounds. Ever Spring, Sammy liked to call it. Going around the outer side of the willows, tall, stained wooden gates spiralled around each other in intricate patterns and formations. I'd heard hundreds of stories about Ty trying - and managing - to cause all sorts of mischief with those gates.

At the thought of Ty, I had to grit my teeth together and then powered on forward past Taran, Sammy and Mae. I didn't need Sammy to tell me where Tiberio was now that I was here - the achingly familiar scent of him lead a direct path to a small grave that sat underneath one of the larger weeping willows. After a quick curious glance into the branches, I found what I had suspected and averted my quickly gaze. This was the tree that Ty and I had spent endless hours climbing, lifting, hauling, cutting, hammering, all to build a treehouse - just for the two of us. His older siblings and parents hadn't said anything when they saw us come in at the end of each day, covered in sawdust, paint and scratches - only smiled and handed us a cloth.

You couldn't see the treehouse from the ground - Ty and I had build it high and deep enough in the tree, so that no one would have been able to see it. Unless of course, they knew where to look. But as I stepped further through the leaves, my eyes fell upon something else. A polished steel coffin sat underneath the swaying leaves, the setting sun making the metal glint occasionally through the leaves. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw the coffin, and I had to take another few breaths to clear it.

"He would have wanted to be here." Sammy said behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I brought a hand up and placed it on top of hers. "He deserved to be buried somewhere he loves."

"We won't have to worry about burying him now at least, I guess." She tried to smile weakly, and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess we don't."

Taran coughed politely behind us, and lightly touched my arm. "Do you mind if I have a word?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Of course."

Taran walked calmly back through the leaves, passing Mae on the way in. She looked at me with a crease between her eyebrows, and I shook my head. I'm fine. Stay with Sammy.

If you want. Just give me a yell if he does something.

With a smile over my shoulder, I continued following Taran until he broke through the leaves and stopped. I pulled up short behind him, and he turned to face me.

"Kadea, I just wanted to talk to about something quickly if that's alright."

"Of course it's fine with me. Is everything okay?"

Taran sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't being entirely honest before, when I said he would return completely."

"So, what are you saying? Part of him physically won't come back?" I crossed my arms in confused thought.

"No, not physically - well, it actually it really varies with each time I bring someone back."

"But what about Aztec? Nothing seemed wrong with her when I saw her."

"Beneath her back right paw, there's a hole under the skin. Feel it next time you're with her. It doesn't hurt her, or cause her any discomfort, or change anything about her - it's just, a small price that I have to pay when I use my ability."

"Are you ever able to tell once the revival has been complete?"

Taran smiled beneath his curly hair. "Once the 'revival' has been finished, then usually that is when I can tell what was taken from the original person. Sometimes I can tell halfway through the process. It's like what gets taken - I don't know when it happens until it happens."

"So, what you're saying is pretty much that you can definitely guarantee that Tiberio will come back alive, but there will be something missing, you don't know whether it will be physical, mental, emotional, or anything else like that but you don't know when it goes." I gave him a long look. "Correct?"

"That is correct." Taran murmured, looking down and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"You aren't telling me something." I looked closer at him, and he moved back a step. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, I can uh, guess sometimes what the price may be." I opened my mouth, but he kept going quickly. "I don't know if the price is something you want to hear though - it sort of will change a few things between you two..."

I felt my eyes being to get the burning feeling behind them - the same feeling I had when I saw Rowan flinch away from when he saw my eyes before. "Tell me. _Now._ "

"Kadea -"

" _Tell me._ "

"You." Taran whispered, and despite how distressed he sounded I flinched away from him. "He won't remember your emotions towards one another specifically, but he'll know you at least. He just... won't be able to feel the same about you anymore."

It honestly felt like I was repeatedly being stabbed in the heart, while the world was falling away piece by piece in front of me. "Why? H-how can that be possible? What makes you think that -"

"Something happened to him before he was killed. Something killed him, and it wasn't anything natural I can tell you that instantly. But just before he was killed, Ty's killed stole his memories and feelings about you."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense it. The smell of him at the moment..." Taran shook his head. "It's nothing like the other people I've brought back. I'm sorry Kadea, for not telling you this beforehand. I should have, but I couldn't bare to in front of the other two..."

I let out a breath slowly. "I'm not mad, or angered by you holding both parts back before. I'm a little upset about it -obviously - but I'm just glad that you told me in the end. So thank you Taran, for telling me."

The blind Vampire smiled at me from underneath his hair. "Call me Matt, if you want. That's who I was before I was Turned."

"Wait, Matt as in Matt from Ty's childhood Matt?" I gaped.

"Mmhmm." He showed me his wrist, and I found a familiar wristband that another friend of their group had made for them all. I'd noticed Ty wearing it all the time, and I had asked him about it a few times. He'd told me the story, and the story has just stuck in my memory.

"You still wear it?" I whispered, a hand going subconsciously to my heart.

"Of course," Matt whispered back, "I never take it off."

Tears prickled in my eyes and I hugged the Vampire. "Go. Go and bring him back, Matt. I don't care if he doesn't remember me, or feel nothing towards me anymore - just bring him back, and make sure he stays with you."

"I will. I'll keep him safe for you, Kadea."

"Thank you, Matt." I broke the hug, and ushered him into the willow tree. "I'll join you guys after - I just need some time alone right now..."

Matt nodded and silently parted the leaves, walking through them until they seemed to swallow him entirely. With a deep breath, I turned away from the tree and walked over to the stone steps of the house. A sensor light flickered to light when I came into it's range, and a shuffling behind the front doors faintly snagged my attention. I knew who it was before I saw them, but when the door opened, I still got a small shock.

Sort of a mix between the colour of a blood orange's skin and a bit of bronze, Tiberio's twenty one year old sister Eila stood at six foot one. Currently, she had her hair done in a loose pull through braid which made her shoulder blade length hair seem longer, as well as drawing attention to her hazel-grey eyes. Dressed in a dark leather jacket, a grey singlet top, a black mid thigh skirt and knee high stiletto boots, it not only made her look sophisticated and sexy but also pretty and mature. Natural makeup seemed to be casually on her face, but I knew secretly that it had taken hours for Ty's sister and her artsy best friend Tatiana to carefully choose.

"Hey Alexandria - wait, your different now, aren't you?."

"Yeah, I'm and Ashyver Galathynius now." I smiled up at Eila when she used my last name. She knew my first name, but old habits die hard I guess. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Holy gods that's a mouthful and a half. Anyways, Titanium's inside talking on the phone to her mum. How come you aren't with mum, your friend and that other guy?" Titanium was a nickname that we'd both given Tatiana after we heard her singing that song once at the school we all used to go to.

"I'm just taking a little break - for the past few days I've been nonstop." I sat down on the slightly warm steps, and Ty's sister sat down beside me. She knew about me being a Wolfblood since Ty had told her in the phone one afternoon apparently, so I didn't exactly need to hide anything from her now.

She gave me a small nudge in the side with her elbow. "Is that a Hamilton reference I hear?"

"Nah, only really the truth - unless you want it to be." I winked at her playfully.

We both laughed, and started trading a bunch of musical quotes that we both loved. Seemed like we both had a bit in common with musicals too. Tatiana came out a few minutes later in an amazing baby pink spaghetti strap dress and silver kitten heels. Her dirty blonde hair done in beautiful waterfall braids, while pearl earrings and a cute pearl necklace made the outfit even better. Tatiana was smaller than Eila by about two inches, but the size didn't matter when the two were together. I loved them both heaps after spending years with them in different activitied, and I knew that if I ever needed an extra friend or two to back me up, these two would be the first to volunteer.

"So where are you guys headed off to, all dressed up like that?" I asked after a few more quotes.

"A party at Sam Yan's place - he texted all our old year the other night and invited us to a reunion party of sorts, so we thought we would go catch up with everyone again." Tatiana said.

"Oh nice!" I pretended to look suspiciously at Eila. "Make sure Trav doesn't go all out again, as funny as it is."

We all cracked up again at the mention of another one of our friends, before the two older girls said their goodbyes and went to the party. Soon enough, the moon was shining brightly in the night, surrounded by the twinkling stars. To past some more of my alone time, I tried to find the constellations in the sky. After finding the Southern Cross pretty quickly, I found the Scorpio, Leo, Aquarius, Libra, Virgo and Cancer constellations. Sam Yan had taught me how to find them during one of the camps we had gone on together. It had been one of the best nights of my life, staying up side by side until three in the morning, covered by a blanket of seemingly never ending stars.

The fond memory was broken by a twig snapping beneath someone's foot, and I jumped up from the steps. A male figure was coming towards me, outlined slightly by the obvious silhouette of a human figure. The male's walk was as familiar as the back on my hand, but the male's scent coming towards me threw me off entirely. I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. The rest of the male's appearance was covered by a long denim hoodie and dirty grey jeans. Something about this guy was making my head ache, and making my instincts scream at me to get the hand gauntlets I wore around ready.

"Who goes there?" I called out to the male. He paused at my voice, something underneath his hood flaring - his nostrils - slightly in familiarity. "Identify yourself."

"Wolf, you do not need to harm me." Oh gods, that voice. It was him. "I am a friend. I was told by Taran to come and find you."

"Matt - Taran told you to come find me?"

"Yeah, I just said that."

I paused for a moment, and tested something out quickly. "Come closer." I whispered as quietly as I can.

Without a moments hesitation, the male walked forward, stopping short of the sensor lights range. He paused for a moment, confused surprise making his eyebrows furrow. "I - I know you from somewhere..."

I choked in my breath. "You do."

"Where though? I recognise you, but _don't_ at the same time." Those blue eyes flickered momentarily. "Sorry if that's confusing as hell."

I smiled through my tears. "Don't worry, I promise you it's not."

Even though he didn't move from his position in the shadows, I could easily see Tiberio looking at me with an awkward, crooked smile. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"You don't remember?"

"I only remember your face, I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine, Ty."

He blinked in shock. "You know that nickname?"

I nodded with a helpless shrug. "I knew you really well before..."

"Before I died?"

"You remember that?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Bits and pieces. I know I was in a coma before it, and there was a ghostly feeling of snakeskin or something that ran across my body just before I went under."

"Azazel." I breathed. "You felt him?"

"The demon guy? Why would he be a snake, let alone slither across me?"

I waved a hand, dismissing it. I knew the old Ty hated it when I did that, and I saw a muscle twitch in his cheek to my amusement. "It doesn't matter, it's a long story anyway. Perhaps I can tell you it another time."

"Yeah, perhaps."

We faded into a comfortable silence, just observing each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking - usually I could tell what the slightest signs he made meant, but something had changed about him. He tilted his head to the side like a puppy - oh gods, that was such a Ty thing to do, it hurt so badly that I stumbled back slightly. Ty stepped forward with concern, but I regained my balance quickly.

"Ka." He said, the concern shining through in his voice.

I froze. My voice cracked under the overwhelming emotion. "You remember that too?"

Ty blinked, mystified. "I-I don't know where that came from. Is that - is that your name?"

"My name is Kadea. Ka is a nickname and or an abbreviation."

A shy smile tugged at his mouth. "Can I call you that? Ka?"

"Of course. You can always call me that." I said with a smile. _Maybe the Ty I had known before hadn't completely disappeared,_ I thought.


End file.
